


Harry Potter and the Magic Mirror

by Caladan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bottom Cedric, Bottom Draco, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom Oliver, Bukkake, Cameras, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Consensual Underage Sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Drarry, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Embarrassment, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Felching, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Flavored Lube, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Ginger - Freeform, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Harry is a Tease, Hazing, Hidden Camera, Hogwarts, Humiliation, Initiation, Jock Straps, Light Bondage, Locker Room, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Facial, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Photographs, Photography, Protective Oliver, Quidditch, Rimming, Seduction, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Shower Sex, Showers, Size Difference, Slash, Spying, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Oliver, Toys, Tricksters, Twincest, Twins, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Weasleycest, redhead, trickery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 73,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladan/pseuds/Caladan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about the sexual awakening of Harry Potter and others, with the implicit assumption that wizards mature much faster in their world that their muggle counterparts. It also involves encounter with and between more senior students at the school (see tags). </p><p>It starts off with Harry finding a secret corridor behind the quidditch locker rooms that allow him to spy on the goings on in other locker rooms.  This sharpens desires in Harry that he had only begun to explore.  The story will branch out to other characters and areas as well.  All sexual situations will be gay.</p><p>I'm using tags whenever the relevant topic/activity enters the story. Bear in mind that not every chapter will have every tag associated with the "parent" story entry. </p><p>I welcome any constructive feedback, suggestions for the plot, and illustrations of the story. Also, I strive for zero typos, so please do point them out to me via email if you find them. As with most authors, I love to see nice comments posted. You can also email me: caladan10 at tutanota dot com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry discovers the mirror

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K Rowling. Copyright belongs to J.K Rowling. 

Quick note about this story... it detaches from the regular story during book three. Malfoy wasn't injured by the hippogriff and so the first match of the season went on as planned. Gryffindor plays Slytherin and they win. Harry retires to the locker room with his team after.

* * *

Harry was tired from the match. It had been one of the most fierce games he had ever played. This was probably due to the fact that it was the first time he faced Malfoy on the this year. It wasn't until the game began that he fully realized just how important it was to him to win. And not just for his team. He felt a real personal NEED to beat Malfoy. This was only made all the more urgent by Oliver Wood saying "This is our last chance — my last chance — to win the Quidditch Cup. I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it." As the hot shower ran over his tired body in the team locker room, he didn't have the energy to really think about what other emotions his competitive urging had stemmed from. But those would become clear soon.

The team had celebrated with the rest of their house mates for a couple of minutes on the pitch before heading into the locker room. Most showered very quickly and headed back to the castle to join the party in the common room. Harry knew the party would be going on for a while and he preferred to recharge a bit with a long shower before heading out. He was a bit sore from the match and thought that a nice hot shower would do him some good. Harry figured that by lingering behind it would also be an all too rare opportunity for privacy, allowing him to indulge in his new found hobby (the one that most boys discover around his age). He couldn't shoot yet but the dry orgasms were a feeling he was quickly becoming addicted to.

Oliver suspected the reason for Harry's lingering behind but didn't let on. He'd lingered in the past, and for the same reason, a number of times himself. As he headed for the door Oliver told Harry to make sure the room was locked securely behind him when he left.

Harry turned off the water shortly after he heard Oliver leave. He stood naked for a moment in front of the full length mirror on the damp floor just outside the showers, his towel over his shoulder. The mirror was very convenient as it never fogged up, no matter how much steam the showers produced. This was due to some spell no doubt, Harry thought, as he casually fondled himself. He made a mental note to ask Oliver if he knew what spell the mirror was enchanted with to make it do that. He looked himself over and lamented the fact that he had virtually no pubic hair yet around his cock and that it was only about 3 and a half inches when fully hard. Since he had recently turned 13 he figured, and hoped, that there was probably still some growing left to do there. A few fine hairs were starting to sprout and, still unbeknownst to Harry, that meant that his orgasms wouldn't be dry for too much longer.

He saw that his game uniform was still dirty and in a pile on the floor. Seeing his team naked a few minutes ago, he was already well on his way to full mast but he decided to deal with the laundry before his wank since he knew that he'd be in no mood after. So he picked up his wand and cast a cleaning spell on the clothes. He had wanted to practice a few common household spells anyway (he wouldn't live with the Dursleys forever and wasn't really sure about getting a house elf) and figured this was a good a time as any to try some out. He gestured with his wand after the cleaning spell was done to float the clothes over to his locker and have them fold themselves neatly inside. But just as he cast "Alohomora" on his locker to open it he lost his footing slightly on the wet floor and the spell went off in a random direction. He managed to catch himself without falling but his uniform had dropped to the floor. So he repeated the process and this time successfully got locker door open and the uniform inside, neatly folded.

As he turned back towards the showers to get some soap, the only lube available, he caught his reflection in the mirror and it made him pause. His reflection had shifted slightly and was now at a slight angle. On closer inspection he could see that one side of the mirror had come away from the wall a bit. He pulled on it slightly and the mirror swung out silently on hinges to reveal a secret passage behind. The door opening spell that went astray a must have hit the mirror, he quickly realized. This both surprised and intrigued him. Where did the passage go? Why was the mirror mounted this way and in this spot? With the mirror swung open he could now see the back of it and he had a sneaky suspicion about the answer to his second question at least. From the back, the mirror was a perfectly transparent window. Anyone behind it could see right into the locker room as well as having a full view of the showers. The opportunity for spying was obvious. Looking at the level of dust in the corridor beyond, it seemed that nobody had been inside for several years if not longer. This made him feel a bit better; knowing that there had never been anyone lurking behind there during HIS time in the locker room.

Curiosity quickly supplanted any feelings of trepidation and he decided to explore the passage, holding up his wand to light the way, completely forgetting his own nakedness. As he progressed, there were no stairs or openings in the floor that he could see. Since the locker rooms were the only building connected to the Quidditch arena (aside from a couple of small storage sheds) he wasn't surprised to see that the passage didn't go very far. There seemed to be nine sections in all, each leading to what seemed like an identically enchanted mirror into the each of the eight locker rooms, girls and boys, for each of the four house teams. The ninth section ended in what as basically a blank alcove. The only thing breaking the monotony of the walls in that alcove section was a small metal shape attached to the wall. In another context, Harry thought it might be a soft of medallion, the kind worn around the neck. Odd that it was here. A noise from anther corridor caught his attention and it was forgotten. The sound came from the only other path, besides the one he'd come from, that was lit. This one lead to the Slytherin boys locker room which, as he thought about it, made sense. The Slytherin team had no girls this year, and he'd seen his own female teammates go right back up to the castle with the crowd skipping the locker room. So that would be the only one in use.

Harry had suspected for a while that he preferred boys over girls. His heart started beating rapidly at the prospect of being able to check out other boys without having to be surreptitious about it the way he had to be in front of his house mates in the showers. He hadn't told anyone about his gay feelings and he didn't yet know enough about the wizarding world to be able to guess how the other students and the teachers might react. So he kept it to himself. He didn't even confess these feelings to his best friend Ron.

While his cock had deflated a bit with the distraction of exploring the passages he grew hard as he approached the end of this lit branch of the corridor. As he rounded the corner and approached the glass, he saw the entire Slytherin team chatting and clowning around in the showers right in front of him! Harry remembered that their own "mirror" never fogged up and now he fully understood why. He never would have been able to see through the fog had this extra spell not been added. He had never suspected that there had been any other motivation at work other than to make the mirror more functional for the people in the locker room using it. And it seemed like there was still another spell he hadn't been aware of before: all of the sounds on the other side of the mirror came through so clearly it was like the glass wasn't even there. This allowed him to both see AND hear the showers running and the playful banter among the Slytherin team.

While not his favorite people in the world the boys were still OK looking (at least in Harry's somewhat limited real life experience) and his gaze lingered longer on the smooth ones, especially Miles Bletchley and Malfoy. Harry, himself almost completely smooth from the neck down, wasn't a big fan of body hair. The rest of the team were older them himself, except for Malfoy. Having now seen all sides of him Harry could tell that Malfoy had, like himself, no body hair. Just the shockingly light blond hair on his head, though this was slightly darker now that it was wet. Harry was forced to admit to himself that Malfoy was more than OK looking, he was actually very cute without the sneer that Harry usually saw on his face. 

Most of the Slytherin team was playing around and there was a bit of banter back and forth, but none of the joviality of Harry's team. Their spirits were deflated after the loss and they seemed to be deliberately lingering in their locker room as well. Harry guessed it was because they were in no mood to face the disapproval from the rest of their house mates after the defeat. But there was actually another reason as well; one that Harry was about to discover. 

Malfoy, while not hiding himself, wasn't really participating to the light horseplay. He actually seemed to be a bit on edge. Harry wondered if perhaps he was just shy about his own nudity being so much younger than the others? But truth be told, Harry didn't really care just then. We was really enjoying spying on the naked forms of the rival team.

While still coming back to linger on Malfoy's wet body under the shower, Harry was constantly moving his gaze back and forth among the team. It was all so much take in. He had been casually, almost subconsciously, fondling himself with his free hand while he was watched the seven boys showing and recovering from game. But his need to get off finally made its way to his conscious mind. He cast a quick cleansing charm to clear away the dust from the floor in front of the enchanted mirror. He extinguished his wand and put it off to the side on the floor. Plenty of light was coming through the mirror and he realized that he didn't need the wand's light. He spit in his hand and started wanking properly. With all this naked flesh strutting around just a few feet from him, Harry was very quickly getting close. This was the first time he'd been able to wank while watching other boys naked; unlike his prior experiences of having to leave the showers and wait until he could snatch a moment of privacy sometime later in the day. As such, he came within a couple of minutes (boys his age not being know for their staying power anyway) and sank to his knees, moaning loudly, as his dry orgasm overcame him. He panicked for a moment when he realized that his moaning might have been audible through the mirror, but no one on the other side seemed to give an indication that they heard him. It seemed that this was yet ANOTHER feature of the mirror. Just as light only passed through it in one direction, it seemed that sound behaved the same way. Harry was still enjoying the view and was in no rush to move, so he relaxed into a post orgasmic high and sank back onto his heels to keep watching, still kneeling.

On the other side of the mirror Malfoy WAS nervous, but not from being nude in front of others as Harry suspected. For the last several days, when his team mates thought he couldn't hear them, Malfoy had caught a few snippets of conversation alluding to the initiation of new players on the team. It was discussed in very hushed tones and he only ever heard enough to know that it was going to happen, and probably today, but he had no idea what they would do to him. He figured there would be some sort of humiliation involved but was actually more worried that it might be a beating. He had a low tolerance for pain. He'd spun all kinds of scenarios in his head about this initiation but none of his suspicions came close to what his team mates ACTUALLY had in mind for him.

He was the last to finish and stepped out of the shower area to towel off in front of his locker. As he was drying himself he felt the presence of people behind him. When he turned around the other members of the team were gathered around, still naked and slightly damp from the showers. He knew that something was about to happen and tried to head it off by saying: "If you hurt me my father will..." 

"Shut it Malfoy!" the team captain, Marcus Flint, barked. "When your father donated the new brooms for the team he pulled me aside when you weren't looking. He said that he'd heard that there was an initiation ritual for the Slytherin team and that it was important for you to go through it just as anyone else would. But he made us wait a year as a condition for the brooms, see if you were good enough to make the cut. Said that it would help shape your character and make you a true part of the team." Both he and the team chuckled after this last part. Malfoy didn't, partly out of fear and also because he didn't understand the full meaning that was implied. "Of course, I could tell by the expression on his face that he had no idea what the ritual was. He probably thought, like you seem to, that we'd beat you up. If he knew the kind of "beating" we had in mind, I doubt he would have surrendered you to it so readily." He and the rest of the team sniggered even more at that and leered at Malfoy in way that amplified his nervousness.

"This is going to happen whether you want it to or not. So you can either take it like a man," another chuckle from the team "or like a bitch. But either way, it IS going to happen. Which will it be?" Malfoy hesitated for a moment and then drew himself up to his full height, even though he was shorter than them, to show his resolve. "Good boy. Now go over to the mirror, turn around to face us, and get down on your knees."

While not knowing quite why they'd ordered Malfoy to that specific spot and position, Harry glad for it. It gave him an up close, and VERY personal, view of Malfoy's most private areas and Harry was turned on by what he saw. He scooted forward very close to mirror's surface and was less than a foot away from the blond's rather perfectly shaped ass. Despite having orgasmed only a few moments earlier he felt his cock start to stir again. This was caused both by having Malfoy just a few feet away, naked and on his knees, as well as by the prospect of what the team was going to do to him. He relished the thought of his rival being taken down a few pegs. Various possibilities immediately started swirling around in his mind. What happened next though, went well beyond even the wildest expectations of Harry's young mind.

Malfoy's six team-mates, still naked from the showers, gathered around his crouched form in a tight semicircle. They could all see themselves and their other teammates easily by looking in the mirror. 'This explains why they made Malfoy kneel here' Harry thought. From his vantage point Harry could see Miles Bletchley at the edge of the group produce a wand that he'd been hiding behind his back and brought it up to cast a spell, but Malfoy couldn't see this from his crouched position and so wasn't on guard for it. 

"Look me in the eyes, open your mouth wide, and stick out your tongue; do it NOW," ordered Flint. The intensity of his command made Malfoy comply quickly and without thinking. This had obviously been discussed in advance because no sooner had Malfoy obeyed than Miles murmured a spell that Harry didn't catch. A small shudder went through the blond's body and he was completely frozen, tongue still out. 

"That spell allows your eyes to move, and you can blink, but that's about it. You're frozen. Your senses are unaffected so you'll see, hear, feel, smell, and taste everything that we do to you. Oh... your vocal cords won't work either. Go ahead, just try and scream." A pause, during which there was only silence. "See what I mean? Now blink twice to show that you understand me." Malfoy did so. "Good. Now... don't move" he said, jokingly. More giggles from the team.

Flint looked over at his teammate, "Bletchley, go ahead." Miles cast a spell that Harry also didn't recognize but immediately figured out the purpose of. It was a lubrication spell and Miles cast it on his five standing team-mates, most of whom were fully hard by this point, as well as himself before tossing his wand onto his nearby pile of clothing. [Harry immediately committed the lubrication spell to memory as he was quite sure he'd be using it a lot.] All six boys then proceeded to start wanking their cocks while standing in a semicircle around Malfoy looking alternately between him, themselves, and each other in the mirror.

Harry was frozen in shock when all of this first started happening but that faded quickly. He was hard again and he felt around for his wand with his free hand, not wanting to take his eyes off the action happening just a couple of feet away. His searching hand quickly found his wand and he stood up to get a better view. He used his newly learned spell knowledge on himself to lube his cock and moaned with the feel of it. The spell was incredible! Not only did it make his cock amazingly slick, but there was no actual liquid that could drip or remain on his hands to rub off on things when he touched something else. Amazing!

Harry watched as the circle jerk unfolded. He also noticed something else: while each member of the team jerked their cocks, their other hands were not in front of them or laying at their sides. A quick peek around showed Harry that they were rubbing their teammate's asses and, to Harry's astonishment, their holes. One even looked like he was reaching a bit past to poke at his teammate's taint. The whole Slytherin team must be gay, or at least bi, Harry thought. Teenagers aren't really known for their staying power either and these six were no exception. It wasn't long before their rhythms increased and soon Harry could hear the "fwap fwap fwap" of their masturbatory motions getting louder, accompanied by ever more moaning. 

Miles was first. He thrust his midsection forward and shot 5 times, his load first hitting Malfoy's hair, then his forehead, his mouth, and the other two on his cheek. The rest of the team cheered him on as shot after spewed onto the kneeling blond. Miles sighed contentedly as his orgasm subsided but kept the standing wall of boy flesh in front of Malfoy intact, his free hand continuing to tease the hole of the boy next to him. His load hadn't even started to drip down Malfoy's face before another player also went over the edge. This one was a big shooter: seven huge globs of cum went all over Malfoy's head, splattering his face in the process. 

Each player took a turn. Six loads were spewed onto the head and face of the still frozen 12 year old blond boy kneeling in front of them. As each of them shot their loads onto Malfoy, they continued to cheer each other, with the big shooters getting loud whoops. They all made a point of getting at least one shot in Malfoy's mouth. They knew that he'd be able to taste it and, given that he couldn't spit it out due to the freezing spell, he also would have to swallow. Flint was the last to climax and as he did so Harry also went over the edge with an orgasm even more powerful that his first. 

By the time his team was finished, Mayfoy's face was completely covered. Parts of his hair were matted, and large trails of cum were slowly dripping from his jaw line down onto his shoulders and chest. As Flint's orgasm subsided the team went back into the showers for a quick rinse and then got dressed. Malfoy was still frozen in place by the spell, with cum slowly dripping down his face and body, and still more of the cum on his face slowly slid its way down and into his mouth. Each boy finished dressing and left; Flint lingering a moment. "The spell will wear off in a few minutes. Tell NO ONE what happened here or, not only will you be off the team, but we'll make your life a living hell for the next few years!" He left.

* * *

This initiation ritual was obviously meant to be degrading to Malfoy. Harry almost felt bad for him. Almost. 

Even if he had, looking back on it later, Harry was sure that the lust he was feeling would have more than buried that emotion. He kept replaying the last 10 minutes over and over in his head. As he came down from his latest orgasm Harry sighed with bliss, but then also had a pang of frustration. He wasn't feeling bad for what he'd just witnessed. Rather, he wished fervently that he'd had a wizarding camera on him just now. Imagine the full motion snippets that such 'pictures' would have captured! But then he realized that he might have other opportunities like this and the disappointment faded somewhat. 

* * *

As promised, the stunning spell they'd used on Malfoy wore off, abruptly, a short time after his teammates left. Within a few seconds of being able to wiggle his fingers and toes, Malfoy got full motion back and slid around to face the mirror, still on his knees. Harry expected him to go right to the showers for a very VERY long wash. But instead, he paused and stared at himself in the mirror. Harry panicked for a second as Malfoy seemed to look right AT him. But that fear quickly faded as he remembered the magic mirror was in place. Malfoy's expression (towards what he thought was a mirror even though Harry was kneeling just on the other side of it) was dumbfounded for a moment. Harry could only imagine what emotions were going through the blond's head, but he didn't have to wonder for long. 

To Harry's complete astonishment, Malfoy's cock got hard very quickly and a look of sheer lust and longing overtook his face. Harry saw, feeling a small degree of pride, that Malfoy's three inches was a bit shorter than his own cock when hard. But we was quickly distracted from that thought as the blond ran one hand along his chest to collect a gob of cum and then, again to Harry's surprise, used it to start rubbing his cock! With his other hand he did the same to his face and then sucked and licked his hand clean. He did it again and again, searching for every last bit of boy juice on his face and in his hair that he could find. Malfoy studiously licked each drop off of his fingers, moans continually escaping his lips as he did this, all the while continually beating off. At one point, between licking his fingers, he moaned "Merlin! I never knew it could taste this good." Then he gobbled down some more of his team's seed.

Seeing this was all too much for Harry. Despite his two recent orgasms he was hard again. He refreshed the lubrication charm and joined Malfoy in his wank, now matching him stroke for stroke. Once the cum was gone from his face Harry saw Malfoy gather a large amount from his shoulders and chest into the his hand. Harry expected him to slurp it up as well, since he obviously loved the taste, but was surprised yet again. Malfoy reached behind himself and began fingering his rosebud, using the cum for lube. His voice jumped an octave when his fingers found their mark, pushing past his ring a bit. And all the while he continued to emit ecstatic whimpers. Hearing Malfoy's voice go higher, and become a bit effeminate, turned Harry on even more (though he didn't know, or care, why).

Seeing him close his eyes in concentration Harry guessed Malfoy must have started picturing some fantasy in his head because after a few more seconds Harry heard him moan, "Oh yea! Fuck me! Fuck me hard! Let me feel you shoot inside of me." Then Malfoy suddenly stopped wanking, began trembling, and leaned forward slightly as his dry orgasm overcame him. Seeing Malfoy on his knees, climaxing right in front of him and leaning forward, conjured an image in Harry's mind of his rival sucking him off. That was all it took for Harry... he came for the third time about 20 seconds after Malfoy went over the edge. 

They both stayed like that for a bit: breathing heavily, head slightly dizzy with pleasure, coming down from their orgasms, sitting back on their heels. And while just two feet separated them, the blond had no idea of the other's presence. After a moment Malfoy began to stir and that snapped Harry out of his revelry. Though only guessing at how much time had passed, Harry figured that he'd probably be missed if he didn't get up to the celebration party in the Gryffindor common room soon. Malfoy got to his feet, took another long look at himself in the mirror, and headed towards the showers. Harry's gaze lingered on Malfoy as he stood there, and once Malfoy walked away from the mirror he eyed the blond's butt for a moment then headed back to his team's locker room. 

Taking a closer look at the mirror on his team's end of the corridor, Harry inspected the edges and found the locking mechanism. It was a simple set of levers and bolts and there were a few words on the back next to an arrow. It read, "Aim your unlocking spell here." Exiting the secret passage he noted that there now seemed to be no dust at all in the corridor. Harry guessed that his cleansing spell earlier must have cleared the entire floor of the passageway. He pushed the mirror closed behind him and heard the _snick_ as it locked back into place. He tried his spell again to make sure that he could open it and found that he could. Harry then mentally berated himself for having left it open this whole time! Anyone who came looking for him would have seen the open passage and caught him in the act. He made a mental note to close the mirror behind him next time he used it. He hoped he would have another chance to get behind it very soon.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I'd love feedback and any suggestions for future chapters. The more praise I get, the more likely I am to continue to the story. caladan10 at tutanota dot com to email me.


	2. Harry learns about photography

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the world of Hogwarts is the property of J.K Rowling. Copyright belongs to J.K Rowling.

Quick note about this story... it obviously detaches from the books. I’m trying to stay as true to form as possible with character names, spells, and such. But I’m probably going to get a few details wrong. Please don’t write me with nit picking notes pointing out “Hey, that person didn’t enter Hogwarts until year four, not year three, so you’ve got your chronology wrong. And spell X actually wouldn’t work the way you’ve described.” Please enjoy this as the fun little piece of smut that it is. However, I do strive for good writing. Typos and bad grammar pull one out of the story. So do please point those out if you see them.

* * *

Harry made his way back to the common room and joined in the party, which was well underway by the time he arrived. No one seemed to notice that he took a long time getting there, the party was in full swing and everyone was too engrossed in having fun. Harry joined them and put the mirror, and the possibilities it offered, out of his mind for the evening.

The next morning though, his mind turned back to it over breakfast. He wasn’t sure when he’d be able to get back there again; at least when there would be something worth seeing from on the other side. He made a mental note to check the schedule for which teams had the pitch scheduled for practice. He know that some members of his own team didn’t always use the locker rooms to shower after every game, let alone after every practice, so figured it was probably the same for the others. That meant there was probably going to be some times where he’d see nothing at all, or only a quick flash if all they did was change, preferring to shower back in their dorms.

That reminded him of another line of thought: since his moments might be brief and rare, wouldn’t it be great if he could get photos of the nudity he hoped to see? Especially the ones he found cutest. And particularly any further sexual encounters or masturbation he might be lucky enough to witness. That meant he’d need a camera. And that also meant he’d need someone to show him how to use it.   Identifying that particular someone took about a millisecond. 

“Hey Colin,” Harry called to Creevey, the second year blond boy eating his own breakfast just a few seats away across the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. 

Colin almost dropped his fork in surprise and excitement. Harry was talking to him, and actually initiating the conversation!   His excitement was hard to keep in check and while he didn’t freak out, it was plain in his expression to anyone looking that he was overjoyed. But nobody suspected the real reason. Because, while Harry had only recently realized that he wasn’t into girls, Colin had never felt otherwise. He’d lusted after plenty of boys, but had a total crush on Harry even before he met him. This was only strengthened when he finally met him in person last year and saw just how cute he really was.

“Yea Harry?” he said.

“I was thinking about getting a camera of my own. Do you think you might help me pick one out and maybe show me how to use it when it comes?”

Colin nearly fainted at hearing that. Not only was Harry showing interest in photography, his favorite hobby, but he was also saying that he wanted to get lessons. Colin hoped they’d be private ones. Who knows which kinds of things they might talk about, and photograph, together? 

“Umm… sure.” Colin stammered after a few seconds. ‘Urgh!   Don’t freak out!’ he thought to himself.   “Do you know what kind you’d like?   What types of things you’re looking to photograph? How to go about making the pictures?”

“No, I don’t. I’m completely new to this. How about we meet up in the library after classes today and you can help me pick one out?”

“Sure. I’ll bring my ‘Photo-Wizardry’ catalog. That’ll have everything you could possibly need or want in it.”

“OK, see you later on.”

“See you later.” 

Ron watched the exchange between Harry and Colin with a quizzical look on his face. As they got up to head to their first class, with Hermione just behind them, he asked “What was all that about... with Creevey?”

“Nothing Ron. Just thinking about taking up a new hobby.   Now that I’ve been playing Quidditch for a while I don’t have to spend quite so much time practicing beyond Wood's routine since I’ve got the rules and the techniques down. It’s something I’ve actually been interested in even before I came to school,” Harry lied. “The Dursleys never gave one to Dudley so there was no possibility of using one. Uncle Vernon never let me near his. And I can’t very well have one in the muggle world even if I scraped the money together.   My cousin would break it out of spite.”

“But I thought Colin only annoyed you. He’s so—“ 

“I think it’s a great idea Harry,” Hermione interjected. “It’s good to take an interest in something other than Quidditch, especially something so artistic. Though I do wish you’d spend more time on schoolwork before deciding that you have time to take up something new.” Harry rolled his eyes when she couldn’t see and he knew enough about Ron to know that he’d be doing the same thing.

“Plus, Ronald” Hermione took to using Ron’s full name when in lecture mode “maybe some time with Harry, the subject of his precious fan club, will help calm Colin down. This could be good for both of them: Harry learns about photography and Colin learns how to be less… frenetic,” she finished diplomatically.

“Humph,” Ron uttered noncommittally. They walked on and, with the start of class, Harry could see that he had moved on to other things in his head. Hopefully they both bought Harry’s explanation and would never question his true motives: creating his very own stash of photos to look at when wanking. 

* * *

When classes finally ended Harry found Colin in the library as planned. As soon as he saw Harry come in Colin waved him over. Madam Pince, familiar with how excitable Colin could be came over to their table and asked that they keep their conversation down (despite the fact that they were the only ones in there). This suited Harry just fine, at any rate, so he readily agreed.   Colin jumped right in to talking about specific models of camera as he quickly tore through the pages of the catalog he’d brought with him and Harry was quickly lost.

“Hold on. The cameras that I’ve seen work differently than the ones in the wizarding world.   For one thing, the pictures are frozen in time. They don’t move like the characters in our types of pictures. Can you start from the beginning?”

“Right, sorry Harry.   I sometimes forget that you were raised in the muggle world. I have some classmates that were also raised that way, so I think I understand all the differences. OK… wizarding cameras do create photos that show movement, like you said. So while it’s still a piece paper in the end, rather than show a still picture, they show what I guess is a more like very short movie.”

“Most wizarding pictures that I’ve seen only show a few seconds of time. People waving, changing positions in their chairs, that sort of thing.   Is that the most time they can show?”

“No. If you get a REALLY good camera, and have enough of the right ingredients, you can make pictures that go longer. They can go to about 30 seconds long if you really want.”

"OK. What was that you said about ingredients?” Harry asked.

“Oh, right, I was coming to that. I hear that in the muggle world you capture the pictures on… film is it?” Harry nodded. “And then you take it some place, or send it in the mail, to be… um…”

“Developed” said Harry.

“Right! Well, in the wizarding world, most people... develop... their pictures themselves since it's so easy.   You cast a spell while looking through the view finder (the window in the camera where you frame your shot) and it shows you each of the ones you’ve taken which are still left in the camera. Then, you put paper and the right ingredients nearby and cast a different spell. This converts the paper into a permanent picture of what you saw in the camera. Converting pictures from the camera is basically a special kind of potion making. But it’s much easier than anything we do in potions class here. I learned it when I was 7. Normally young wizards aren’t allowed to do magic but there are exceptions for what the ministry has decided are harmless hobbies. Anyway, the longer the mini-movie is...”

“How about we call it a ‘clip’?”

“Sure. The longer the… clip… you want, or the bigger the parchment you’re using, the more ingredients you need.”

“How do I know how much I need?” Harry asked.

“There will be a manual that comes with the camera. It will have tables in the back that show you how much you need. Kind of like a formula we see in potions class, but much simpler. Here’s the one that came with my camera. See?” 

Harry looked and saw a grid that matched up parchment sizes and clip duration with quantities of the ingredients. You waved your wand in a certain pattern as you cast depending on what you wanted too. There were just a few ingredients and these were common. The fact that Harry, always bad a potions, recognized them so easily meant that it must be VERY simple as Colin said. Plus, he should be able to get a hold of those ingredients easily. In fact, some could even be gathered on the outskirts of the school grounds near the edges of the forest. Hermione would know, or could show him where to look it up. Plus, he’d have a perfectly good excuse to order away for them. ‘I’ll have to make sure I take some non-wanking photos and keep them around. Just in case people ask to see how I’m coming along or wonder why I need all these potion ingredients’ Harry thought.

“Colin, could I see some of the pictures you’ve taken? Now that I understand how they’re made I’d like to learn how to get good shots before I decide what kind of camera to buy.”

“Sure.” Colin beamed. But then his face fell. “But I didn’t bring any with me. My albums are back in my room.”

“No problem. Let’s go there and you can show them to me.”

“SURE!”

They left the library and a few minutes later were in the Gryffindor common room. They saw a few people who were milling about waiting for dinner to start since it was only about 15 minutes away. But students could get down there even an hour after it started and still grab food in a hurry Harry knew.

They headed upstairs and into Colin’s room where his four roommates were sitting around talking.   Harry recognized them and there were brief hellos and nods all around. 

“My albums are in my trunk, let me get them” said Colin. 

“Hey I’m getting hungry and it’s almost time for dinner. I think I’ll head down” said one roommate. 

“Good idea” – “Great” – “Me too” were uttered at basically the same time by the other three. Harry guessed that they’d probably been subjected to Colin’s enthusiasm for photography before and weren’t keen on a repeat. As they left one of them shot Harry a ‘get out while you can’ sort of glance, with accompanying gestures, then quickly left, closing the door behind him, leaving Harry and Colin alone.

Colin opened up his trunk, lifted a few things off to the side, pulled out two albums, and went around to his bed to open them up. Underneath the two albums was a thin piece of clothing, probably a shirt, and underneath that Harry saw that there was another rectangle, the same dimensions as the albums, whose edges were outlined by the fabric. Another album maybe? Colin left it in there which aroused Harry’s curiosity, but he didn’t say anything.   Harry went around to stand next to Colin and has he passed the trunk he could see a bit better inside. It looked like the fabric had been carefully centered on top of the rectangle. Was Colin hiding it deliberately?

Colin started flipping through the albums of his favorite pictures telling Harry quick stories about where and why he took them as well as a bit about framing the shot, getting the light just so, leading lines, center of interest, and other photographic nuances. His father was a master photographer, he explained, and had taught him a lot about it. There were spells to help enhance pictures, which Colin had seen his father use, like increasing brightness of the shots and such, but he didn’t know how to use them yet. 

“Can you use spells to alter the pictures?” Harry asked. 

“No. Or, at least not that I know of. The spells can make something that the camera caught in shadow brighter, and bring certain things into better focus, but that’s it.” 

‘Damn!’ Harry thought.   There went the idea about creatively manipulating pictures to fit his fantasies. He’d have to settle for reality only. Oh well.

Colin continued on for a little while longer, perhaps 10 minutes or so Harry guessed, but Harry’s mind kept wandering back to that other item in the bottom on Colin’s trunk.   What was in there that he was hiding?

“Oh, man. Let me take a quick break and go to the loo. I’ll be right back” Colin said. 

“Sure. Do you mind if I keep going through your albums while you’re in there?” Harry asked.

“Yea. Go ahead. I’d love to hear what you think.” Colin left the room, pulling the door most of the way closed, but not quite enough to latch.

As soon as Colin left Harry went to his trunk and pushed the piece of fabric aside. Sure enough, it was another album. But while the other two were bright colors, this one was a dark brown which blended in almost perfectly with the wood of Colin’s trunk. A way to keep it from notice maybe?

Harry was planning to take a quick look and put it back. But just in case, he had deliberately asked about looking through Colin’s albums (plural) because he figured, if discovered, he could pretend that this one had been slightly uncovered and that he figured Colin must have accidentally forgotten to take it out. 

He opened up the cover and saw, to only mild surprise, several of the pictures that Colin had snapped of him.   There were about 4 or 5 that he remembered Colin taking, but as he flipped through a few more pages he saw several others that had obviously been taken surreptitiously. One of them was a picture of Harry shirtless while changing, taken thorough the crack of his partially closed bedroom door. ‘Sneaky bugger’ Harry thought. He was a bit annoyed at the violation of privacy. But then he thought about what he wanted to do with the mirror he'd found and figured that it would be hypocritical to be angry at Colin for the very same thing he was trying to do.

Flipping to the next page he froze. The first picture on that page was of Colin.   But in it, Colin was naked and had a cock in his mouth! It had been taken from above by a boy while Colin had been sucking him off! The cock had a small patch of blond pubic hair so Harry guessed that the photographer was only slightly older than himself. The wizarding picture was looping through about 10 seconds of Colin sucking a cock up and down, the clip repeating over and over. Looking through more pages Harry saw Colin in other similar poses with what appeared to be the same boy: licking the cock head, running his tongue over the boy’s balls, his head lower down (was he licking his hole?!), one of the boy shooting his load (what an amazing loop of footage that was!), and finally, Colin smiling up at the camera with cum dripping from his face. 

Harry was already on his way to full mast as soon as he saw the first picture. By the time he got to the shot of Colin with a facial he was hard as a broomstick. There were no other pictures in the album. He continued flipping back and forth between the sucking pictures, amazed at the movement and detail captured in these very intimate moments. Harry was now positive that he had to learn more. Think off all the boys he could capture like this from behind the mirror! Harry was so distracted by the album and the thoughts they provoked that he didn’t notice the sound of Colin’s footsteps coming back from the loo and only heard him as he pushed the door open on his return.

Colin looked at the album in Harry’s hand, his eyes got huge, and his face went white with mortification. “Where… where did you get that?!” he whispered, his voice nearly gone from the shock. 

“I… um… noticed it in your trunk and figured it was another of your albums, so I started looking through it” Harry said, a slight waiver in his voice as he tried his cover story. He was mortified too, at having been caught.   But then, another thought occurred to him just then… this was Colin’s own wanking book, wasn’t it? And in it, along with the sucking pictures, were pictures of Harry.   Oh wow! Colin wanked looking at pictures of him, Harry realized.

Colin was standing completely still, frozen in shock. Harry walked up close to him and then reached past to close the door. “Let’s talk” he said as it thudded closed and latched.   Everyone had just gone down to dinner so he figured they’d be uninterrupted for at least a little while.   Harry stepped back into the room so that he was a few feet away again and stood next to Colin’s bed. The blond didn’t move; just looked at the floor, on the verge of tears.

“Colin, are you gay?”   Silence. A sniffle.

“Colin, look at me.”   He slowly looked up. “You’re gay, aren’t you?” He nodded. Harry paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

“And you have a crush on me." Nod. "And you think about me while you wank." Pause... Nod. "Is that the real reason you created the fan club?” Another nod. “And now you’re worried that I won’t want to talk to you, that I’ll make fun of you, and tell everyone. Right?” Another nod.   Colin looked at the floor again as he did so, a sad whimper coming from him.

Harry considered this for a minute. There was dead silence in the room except for Colin sniffling a bit. Finally Harry decided what to do and, like almost any boy his age, he let his hormones do the talking.

He walked up to Colin, put his hand on this chin, and lifted his head until he was looking Harry in the eyes. “Well, I’m not really looking for a boyfriend, but I do think you’re cute.   How about we mess around like you did in those pictures and we keep this our little secret?” he said with a smile.

Colin, again, stared wide eyed at Harry. It took probably about 20 seconds for that to fully sink in for Colin. Then he suddenly threw his arms around Harry and hugged him tight. Emitting a small sob, more of release than anything else, Colin’s heart and head calmed down.

“Oh wow. I never thought… In a million years! That you…” Harry cut him off by kissing him. Colin eagerly, if not greedily, returned it, moaning a bit as he did so.

“You liked those pictures Harry?” he asked.

“Yea. Can’t you tell?” Harry asked, pressing himself up against Colin so that the 12 year old blond could feel the 3.5 inch hard cock press against him. 

“Would you let me suck you Harry?” 

‘Let him suck me?!’ Harry thought. ‘Oh man!   I’m going to have so much fun with him.   He’ll probably do anything I want him to.’ Harry was getting further aroused at the possibility of the power trips he could get from having Colin willingly give himself over.

“Go for it.” 

Colin didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly dropped to his knees and started fumbling with Harry’s zipper. Harry instinctively knew he wouldn’t be able stay standing while this was going on so he ambled backwards a bit and sat on Colin’s bed pulling off his shirt while at the same time his trousers and briefs were yanked down by Colin’s nimble little fingers. Colin left them pooled around Harry's ankles and attacked the rigid cock with his tongue and mouth.

Colin licked up and down Harry’s shaft, getting it slick with spit, before finally taking it into his mouth and sucking on it firmly, up and down, also using his nimble little fingers to play with Harry's balls. Watching the cute, blond, angel faced little boy bob up and down on him was sending Harry to the brink very quickly, especially when Colin looked up at Harry, straight in the eye while continuing to suck him, his lips curling up into a smile around the cock in his mouth. 

Colin pulled off and then started tonguing his balls. Every so lightly with the tip for a bit, then pulling each one into his mouth and sucking on them gently. He inhaled Harry’s scent while he did so, moaning around the smooth 13 year old's balls as he sucked on them.   That felt just as amazing to Harry as having his cock sucked, but it didn’t last long. Colin soon returned to sucking him, pulling out his own dick as he did so and taking off his shirt, leaving him bare chested. He spit into his hand and started jerking himself while he bobbed up and down on Harry’s stiff pole, even faster than before. 

Boys their age aren’t known for their staying power, but their orgasms can be intense nonetheless.   Harry didn’t feel the need to warn that his orgasm was imminent because he wasn’t shooting yet. So he just let the feelings overtake him when the buildup finally became too much to take. “Oh YES.   Oh Colin. Yea! Suck me!” he moaned as the dry climax overtook him, then collapsed back onto the bed as the final wave of pleasure took him.

Colin felt Harry pulsate underneath him and paused for just a moment after it subsided. Then he got up off his knees and laid across Harry to grind their dicks together. He loved feeling Harry pressed up against him and the dry humping was rapidly bringing on a climax for Colin. Harry, after just lying there for the first minute of this (still a bit spent from the very intense dry cum) started rubbing his hands up and down Colin’s soft and smooth back, running his hands through his hair, and grabbing and playing with the blond’s smooth butt. He let one finger wander down Colin’s crack a bit and that made the blond boy freeze in place. As Harry brushed his rosebud he let out a high pitched little moan/squeak. “Oh. Oh Harry! Do that again!” Colin pleaded.

Harry obliged by stroking and teasing his hole.   Within ten seconds, still frozen in place and enjoying the sensations, Colin went over the edge, shuddering several times has he did so and puckering his hole around Harry’s teasing finger. Finally, he collapsed onto Harry, breathing hard.

They laid together like that for a few minutes to catch their breath. Finally Colin broke the silence.

“Harry, have you ever done anything like this before?”

“Nope. Thought about it, but you’re my first.” (Harry wasn’t sure whether he’d tell anyone about the mirror yet, so he kept quiet about that. Plus, since all he did was watch, it didn’t really count as sex as far as he was concerned. An erotic encounter, certainly, but not sex.)

“I’m your first?!” Colin beamed.

“Yes. But I know from the pictures that I’m not YOUR first” Harry replied, in a lighthearted manner so that Colin wouldn't take that as a judgement.

“Oh... Ummm... No. But you are my second. Those pictures were taken by someone I messed around with over the summer. It was my second cousin, visiting from America.   He’s 14 and his family stayed with us for a few weeks. He and I had a lot of time together since the adults wanted us to stay out of their hair. As it turns out, we both like boys.” He giggled a bit at that.

“And he’s the only one?   Wow, you sure got really good at sucking. You must have had a lot of practice.”

“Yea!" Colin beamed with pride a the compliment. "Actually... sometimes it was a day after we both found out about each other liking boys. I really liked doing that to him and, once I tried it, found that I really liked the taste of it. He was more than happy to give me all that he could.   It was almost 40 times before they went back home. He'd usually suck me too, at least once in a while, but didn't mind doing it to him more. It was so much FUN!”

“Did you guys do anything else?”

“You mean... butt stuff?   No, just sucking. Neither of us had done anything with other boys and I think both of us were a bit scared to go further. Your finger just now was the first time that's even been done to me, even by myself. But I liked it.”

“I see" Harry replied, smiling back at Colin.

Then, after a few moments, “When you start cumming Harry, I... want to taste you too. And Harry… I think maybe I might… like to do more stuff with you. You know… if you want too. I think I want to see what it feels like to have a dick inside me. I… I… I want you to fuck me... I think.” There was obvious apprehension in Colin’s voice. 

Harry didn’t want to seem too eager, lest he scare Colin off. “Yea, I think it would be fun to explore together. No rush though, OK? We can go at whatever pace you like.” Colin let out a sigh and visibly relaxed. Harry, still lying underneath him, could feel some of the tension leave his body too. “And, Colin, maybe we could have fun with the camera while we explore?” Harry said, the beginnings of a smile on his face.

“Oh, yea!” Colin said, a wicked smile appearing on his face.

“But right now, we should probably get down to the Great Hall before dinner is over.”

“Oh! Right!” He hopped off Harry and quickly started to get dressed. Harry stood up and did the same. 

“We should keep all this between us I think.” Colin froze up on hearing him say that and shot Harry a bit of a hurt look. “I don’t mean we hide that we’re friends or that I don’t want to be seen with you or anything” Harry quickly continued. “That’s not the kind of person I am. Just that we have to keep the sex stuff a secret.”

“Oh. OK, sure. That makes total sense” said Colin, the hurt look disappearing from his face.

“Great.” They both smiled then left Colin’s room and headed down to dinner, hoping to get there before all the food disappeared. 

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please keep the feedback and any suggestions for future chapters coming. The more praise and encouragement I get, even a brief “I liked your story,” the more likely I am to write further chapters.  This could turn out to be a long story if I sense that the interest is there.

caladan10 at tutanota dot com to email me.


	3. Locker room threesome

Harry Potter and the Magic Mirror - Part 3  
by Caladan.

Some of you will recognize your own suggestions in this. Thanks for those. I hope everyone enjoys. I know several have written and asked for a new chapter quickly. I'm sorry if this publishing schedule has been slow. I'd love to be able to churn these out quickly, but I have a demanding job and, alas, not always enough time for my hobbies.

* * *

That same evening Harry figured out which kind of camera he wanted to buy and sent an owl the next day to order it. He had plenty of galleons in the bank, figured he'd spent very little of the fortune his parents left him, and that this meant he was entitled to splurge a bit. He bought one of the better cameras that was able to use the widest variety of light available and had lots of storage for "film" to take lots of nice wizarding picture clips. He got it a few days after that fun evening with Colin. They took it around the grounds that afternoon and he showed Harry how to use it. Colin really did have an eye for the art, showing Harry how to frame shots and take into account aspects like leading lines, patterns, texture, centers of interest, balance between light and dark. They got a lot of good shots around the school buildings themselves, students milling about, the lake, Hagrid's hut, all kinds of things. Harry developed them that evening and started to create an album of his own. 

Armed with his new knowledge of photography he also wanted to start a private album like Colin had. He also wanted to mess around with him again. But when he would try to cozy up to Colin, by pressing himself up against him during the lessons, he felt only mild reciprocation. Harry sensed Colin was still a little hesitant about doing more, so decided not to push him into anything. Besides, there was going to be a good opportunity for spying tomorrow: it was Saturday, and that meant quidditch practice. Harry had cooked up a plan that he hoped would come together in way to allow him to start on that private "wanking" album.

The next day Harry showed up to the locker rooms a bit early and stashed his invisibility cloak and his new camera in his locker once he was done changing. He was already on his broom doing a warm up when the rest of the team filed onto the pitch a few minutes later. "Harry! Here early I see. Good one mate" said Oliver, with an approving look. The look soon vanished as he went into 'captain mode' and drilled the team as hard as ever. 

Three hours later they called it quits and headed back to the locker room. Since Harry, Oliver, and the Weasley twins were the only male members of the team they always had the locker room and showers to themselves. They chatted a bit about what had happened out on the pitch and few strategies for how to improve. 

After a few minutes, Fred, still slick with soap and standing under the shower said "George... I've got this huge knot in my back next to my shoulder blade. Can you get it?" indicating his right side. He put both palms against the wall, arms out straight, and leaned against them slightly, spreading his legs for balance; this also had the effect of allowing those behind him to see his balls dangling. If Harry wasn't mistaken, he also saw him suggestively push his ass out, oh so slightly.

"Sure Fred" he replied walking up behind his brother, standing VERY close. Harry notice that George's cock was hanging less than an inch away from his brother's bum. Using the soap still on his hands he began massaging the spot indicated.

"Blimey! Yea... that's it. Oh, Merlin! Right there." If Harry wasn't mistaken, he detected a hint of sexual innuendo in that voice and he seemed to be projecting it over at Oliver. He chanced a look over to see him facing the tile wall, seemingly lost in his shower. But his head was not quite under the stream which meant that he heard the exchange. However, Oliver acted oblivious to Fred's insinuative moans, or at least pretended to be, and had aimed his body so that it faced perfectly away from what the twins were doing. 'Hmmm' though Harry. He figured, if his suspicions were true, that this would be the best time to make his exit.

Harry turned off his shower head saying, "OK, well, I better get back. I have some assignments due on Monday and Hermione will be on me if I don't make progress. See you guys later." He went over to his locker and got changed just out of view of the showers. He wrapped the camera and his wand in the invisibility cloak so that no one would see them in his hands and moved towards the door. He rounded the corner to exit but, instead, opened the door and then pulled it closed again from the inside. He did this loudly so that they would be able to hear the door close over the sound of the running water and assume he'd left. He put his cloak on, clutching his camera and wand and crept back around the corner.

It occurred to him that he could just stand there under the cloak. But he didn't want to risk exposure and he needed to be unencumbered to take good shots with the camera. That meant he needed to get back behind the mirror, and without the three of them seeing. The showers were still going full blast making lots of noise and steam. This provided Harry a bit of cover as he quietly cast 'Alohamora' toward the mirror. It shifted only slightly as it unlocked and that didn't catch anyone's eyes since they weren't facing in the right direction. However, he knew that opening the mirror enough for him to slip behind it might draw attention. So we waved his wand and caused one of the bars of soap to fall to the floor loudly. When his teammate's attention moved towards the sound he slipped behind the mirror and pulled it shut behind him, quickly looking back so he could see the guys at their showers. He held his breath for a moment to see if they turned. But no none noticed the mirror's movement. Phew!

Harry took off his the cloak, and (what the hell) his own clothes. He was already headed towards full mast with just the little he'd seen and heard in the last couple of minutes. He got the camera ready so that he could get a few good nude shots of Fred, George, and Oliver. All three of them were so cute that he could imaging wanking off to their nude forms many, many, times before he got tired (if he _ever_ did). He started taking a few shots. 

Interestingly, George was still rubbing Fred's back, and they both kept glancing over at Oliver, trying to catch his eye. Every now and again they'd look at each other and smirk, a mischievous grin on their twin faces.

Finally, Oliver turned. "I suppose he's gone and not coming back for anything." They nodded, the grins not leaving their faces.

"Merlin! What were you two thinking? We don't even know if Harry's gay or not. Let alone whether he'd be into ANY one of us, never mind the three of us as once."

"Maybe" said Fred. "But come ON Oliver. The three of us have been screwing for years. And we've been talking about how cute Harry is and how much we've wanted to mess around with him since last year. We agreed to wait until his third year when he was a teenager. Well... it's been a couple of weeks already since term started!"

"I know. I'm just as keen to make this threesome a foursome as you guys are. But I told you I'd make the first move and you BOTH agreed" Oliver said, turning off the water and walking around out of the shower area and over to his locker.

Harry was stunned. He'd realized a while ago that he had the hots for all three of them. But he never in his life dreamed that all three of them might be gay. Never mind the implication of a poly-amorous group (if that was the right term). This opened up all kinds of new possibilities in his mind. But he couldn't let this distract him just now. He very much wanted some souvenirs of this afternoon so Harry kept his mind on his camera work. He took another few shot of the twins who were now both sporting very strong hardons. As expected they were identical in the size department: both just over 5 inches with fiery colored pubic bushes. As Harry brought the camera back away from his eyes after snapping the shot, he continued to marvel about just how identical they both were.

Knowing the team captain was still within earshot Fred said "OK Oliver. Sorry. Didn't mean to take over your, oh so royal highness' role as Wanker in Chief." He and George both laughed. Their laugh softened a bit when Oliver reappeared a moment later, still naked, but armed with his wand.

"That was a naughty thing you guys did. I'm going to have to punish you for it" Oliver said, a sensual playfulness in his voice. Since the twins and Oliver had been lovers for a while now, they immediately recognized his tone as the start of a role play.

"Oh, really?! And just what are you going to do about..." 

"Fama Aquilae" said Oliver, flourishing his wand in a precise pattern as he did so. The laughing stopped as Fred was pushed back and pinned against the wall, his back to it. Arms and legs shot away from his torso as well. He was stuck there, frozen, in a spread eagle position. Oliver quickly cast the same spell on his George and he found himself in the same predicament as his brother; his mid-section just a few inches away from Fred's, arms and legs out. Together they looked like two capital X'es overlapping. 

"What the hell?!" they both cried in unison as they struggled against the bonds. Their heads moved around as they looked at their limbs. They had a bit of movement in their knees and elbows, but within a few seconds it was clear that they weren't going anywhere.

Oliver put his wand down and walked over to them. "I need to teach you both a lesson. This new spell I learned ought to help nicely with that. Don't worry, something tells me you'll enjoy this. Unlike a petrification spell, you haven't lost any of your five senses. You are stuck to the wall by your wrists, ankles, and the base of your back. It's basically like being in manacles, but without the bother or discomfort of leather or metal restraints. Perfect for what I have in mind."

He walked over to Fred and slowly started stroking the ginger's cock. Fred moaned. "See?" Oliver smirked. Fred's cock, which had deflated a bit, was now rapidly re-hardening. Oliver grabbed George's cock with his other hand and gave him the same treatment, wanking the twin's cocks with the same rhythm, rubbing their mushroom heads with his thumbs. This was made all the easier by the fact that their bodies were still soapy and covered in water from their showers.

Contrary to popular belief around school, the twins were not always together every waking minute. And Oliver could also personally attest, not every sleeping minute either. Sometimes he had sex with just Fred or George. But his arousal and pleasure was amplified several fold when he had them both together. Today was no exception and his fun was only heightened when he could role play. He intended to make full use of the wonderful options that this situation offered. 

As Oliver stroked both of the twins Harry could hear everything that was being said and done. The low moans of the identical gingers; the squishy fwap fwap fawp sound being made by Oliver's hands as he stroked the twin cocks; the kissing noises made as Oliver leaned in periodically to make out with one or the other; everything. Despite a hardon that was so strong Harry thought it would burst, he left it alone. He knew that, even though he could recover from an orgasm pretty quickly, it wouldn't be quickly enough to guarantee that we wouldn't miss any of what happened. And he wanted to record ALL of it! He already regretted not having been able to capture the group facial that Malfoy got during his hazing. He sure as hell wasn't going to miss another such wonderful opportunity. As the scene unfolded, just a few feet from him on the other side of the mirror, he continued to snap away. He was now extra glad he's spent the money on a high capacity camera. The last thing he would want would be to run out of 'film.'

He watched, and snapped away, as Oliver stroked them for another minute getting both close to orgasm. Then he stopped abruptly. The twins gave out disappointed moans in unison. He waited a moment, grabbed his wand, and cast a lubrication charm on each of them. Then he started stroking them again. He did this for about a minute then stopped for about 20 seconds. Then repeated the pattern several times, each time eliciting a frustrated and desperate moan from both Fred and George when he stopped. Oliver could tell how close they were getting by how the intensity of their moaning grew and by watching their balls retract, and he used that to time his pauses. They would look over at him with longing, and at each other, seeing the shared frustration mirrored in their twin faces. But there was something else too... LUST. They were both incredibly aroused by what was being done to them. And not only that. It was somehow made better for the twins by the fact that they were together, experiencing it at the same time. 

After the fifth round of stroke and pause, Oliver got down on his knees and cast three more spells on each of the twins. The first was aimed at their holes from underneath. The second was the lubrication spell (Harry recognized it) which he also cast on their holes. Then a third spell on their cocks which turned the lube on them reddish. While only this last seemed to have any outward effect, there must have been something else as both of them squirmed a bit just after he cast each of the spells.

As if reading their minds, Oliver said "I bet you're wondering what those were. Well... the first made you're assholes tingle a bit right?" They nodded. "That's a very specialized cleaning spell. It makes your ass perfectly pristine on the outside and goes a good way up inside. You're now as clean there as if you'd diligently scrubbed them and sterilized them as well. That means there's no possibility of... unpleasant flavors, bacteria, or anything else bad. The second you probably recognized as a lubrication spell. I bet you can imagine what THAT'S for." He smiled a mischievous grin. "And the third was really for me. That made the lube on your cocks taste like raspberry... my favorite flavor." No sooner had he said this then we went down on Fred, sucking his cock greedily and rubbing his tongue all over his shaft. 

"Oh Fuck!" cried Fred. Oliver had really developed his oral skills over the years but it had been a very long time since he'd sucked THIS hard on Fred's member. Oliver continued on with this for about 30 seconds and then stopped, moving over towards George. He stopped just short of his mushroom head, tongue out, looking up. George, who at first his thrown his head back in anticipation and closed his eyes, opened them and looked down at Oliver. His expression changed from bewilderment, at why he stopped, to one of longing as he was kept in suspense. That's what Oliver was waiting for. He wanted... no NEEDED... to know that his lover wanted this. He got off on seeing just how much they craved his ministrations. He smiled up at George and then gave him the same treatment his twin had gotten just a moment earlier.

George for his part, and Fred too, were happy to oblige with their moans and expressions. Indeed, they probably couldn't have prevented them even if they wanted to. Oliver was so gorgeous! Seeing their cocks being enveloped by his lips was a sight to behold. It never, never, failed to keep them hard. 

While Oliver's tongue worked on George, his left hand stroked its way up Fred's inner thigh. He fondled his sack for a moment and noted with satisfaction that it was already dawn up pretty tight. He was getting close! His fingers moved lower and further back to find, thanks to those earlier spells, his nicely clean and lubricated rosebud. He teased it for a moment and then pushed in his index finger when he felt Fred relax his sphincter. 

"Oh... Oh... yes" Fred moaned as Oliver curled his finger and found that special spot inside. Oliver knew just what to do. All he had to do was curl his finger just... so... and "Umm!" he'd elicit that special moan he loved hearing. 

While still sucking on George, and fingering Fred, his right hand started mirroring his left. He teased and then penetrated George's rosebud and found that exact same spot. When he pressed on it an extra jolt of delicious precum shot into Oliver's mouth a moment later. He relished the taste.

'Hmm... I wonder if it always does that' he thought to himself. He curled his finger, hit the spot, and simultaneously got another small shot of precum and another delightful moan. 'Yep! Oh... this will be fun.'

He backed off the now well lubricated, raspberry flavored, cock in front of him and moved over to Fred, giving him the same treatment. Hit that special spot inside... taste the wonderful precum... hear the moan the came with it. While sucking on Fred he began hitting both of their g-spots one after another. 

Finger curl... Moan! Finger curl... identical moan from the other twin. He kept this up; curl... moan; curl... moan; curl... moan. Curled both middle fingers at the same time... and he got identical moans in stereo. He kept doing this over and over, switching off between them to lick up the precum dripping down their dicks and swirl his tongue around the head. Lick... suck... swirl... switch... and repeat over and over.

He did this for what felt like an eternity for the twins. But Harry, still snapping pictures from behind the mirror, estimated that it was about five minutes. Oliver knew exactly what he was doing. He was deliberately building up to it... stimulating them tremendously and delaying their gratification because he knew this would make their balls churn up a huge load. 

Finally, he felt they were ready for the final stroke. He kept sucking George's cock, looking up at George's face, now dripping with sweat and panting from the massive amount of stimulation. Oliver inserted a second finger and attacked his g-spot in earnest, loving how much more the expression of lust on George's face intensified. It only took about 15 seconds for Oliver's efforts to be rewarded. George gave out an almighty moan and massive shots of cum came shooting out. Oliver pulled back at just right moment to catch it on the right side of his face. The first shot went into his hair, the next three onto his cheek, some dripping down his chin and onto his chest. Oliver went back down and swallowed the other four, greedily drinking the boy juice.

Oliver had stopped his teasing of Fred's g-spot while George went over the edge. But rather than start again, as Fred had expected, Oliver took his fingers out and stood up.

"What... What are you doing?" cried Fred, the desperation for climax evident in his voice. 

Still standing right in front of George, Oliver turned to Fred, "I told you. I have to teach you a lesson. Sometimes sexual teasing can go too far. Can't it?" said Oliver. 

"OK! I get it, please-"

"George" interrupted Oliver as he leaned forward. "You seem to have made bit of a mess. Do please clean it up." George took his meaning immediately. Since he still had full range of motion in his neck and his shoulders could come away from the wall a bit he leaned forward and proceeded to slowly lick his own cum off of Oliver's face. Oliver kept his head turned toward Fred, never breaking eye contact, the expression on this face showing just how much he was enjoying the feeling of George's tongue reclaiming his own load.

Oliver turned back towards George, pressed their bodies together to rub crotches, and began kissing him passionately, deliberately pulling his mouth back enough so that Fred could see their tongues intertwining, George's cum being shared between them. 

"Fuck! I love the taste of you George" Oliver said, making sure it was loud enough so that Fred could hear it clearly.

"I love it too" George chuckled, "plus your mouth tastes a bit like raspberry from that spell. It's sooooo hot, tasting both that and my load when we make out." George was deliberately hamming it up to contribute to Fred's continuing sexual frustration.

"Fuck! Oliver! Please! PLEASE! I need to get off!" Fred whined.

Oliver broke his kiss and moved over to stand in front of Fred. "You promise to let me set the pace with Harry?" he asked. 

"Yes... OK... blimey! I promise."

"Good then." Oliver wasted no time. He got back on his knees, put two fingers inside Fred, and began sucking him in earnest while pressing on his g-spot. 

It only took seconds. 

Oliver, again, deliberately pulled off so that we could watch the load explode from the cock in front up him. He turned his head so that Fred's load would hit the other side of his face than his twin. 

Fred outdid George slightly; eight shots instead of seven. As before, Oliver deliberately let of some of it splash on his cheek before we wrapped his lips around the spewing cock and greedily swallowed the rest of the load. 

He waited a moment while Fred caught his breath then took out his fingers and stood up. "You know what to do" he said, and leaned in close.

Fred did know. He leaned forward and, just as his brother had done a moment earlier, he licked his cum from Oliver's face. But because he knew what was happening next, he (rightly) guessed what Oliver wanted and didn't swallow. As Fred finished and Oliver turned back and kissed him, he fed him some of the cum which he had pooled onto his tongue. Oliver tasted it immediately and moaned appreciatively as they made out, swapping the flavor back and forth between their mouths. 

"Now, why don't you both show me that you've learned your lesson" said Oliver, continuing the role play. He got his wand, waved it just so, and the spell binding the twins to the wall dissipated. They found their footing and rubbed their wrists and ankles for a moment. But they were pleasantly surprised that there was no pain or discomfort anywhere on their bodies from the spell aside from a little bit of stiffness from being in the same position for a while. They shared a look; a plan of action instantly forming between them without either uttering a word. Fred dropped to his knees and started licking Oliver's cock up and down. It was roughly 7 inches long and stood up at a sharp angle. From that angle Fred couldn't deep throat him but he still managed to get a good portion in his mouth and use his tongue to good effect. They'd both noticed the copious amounts of precum leaking from it while he'd been seeing to them and they didn't want any more of it wasted. Each both loved the taste of Oliver as much has he loved the taste of them.

George had gone to his locker to fetch his own wand and returned just a few seconds later. He too dropped to his knees and cast spells identical to those cast on him a few minutes before: one to cleanse Oliver's ass, and two others so that his cock was similarly lubricated and flavored like the twins were. 

Oliver was being treated to an amazing set of sensations and sights. There they were, twin gingers each going to work on him with their mouths, staring up at him with a smile as they did so. One was sucking his cock, the other licking his balls. Four hands were roaming all over his body as they knelt there in front of him, tongues and mouths working their magic. This continued for the next several minutes and Oliver was starting to lose the ability to stand up-right. The twins sensed this though and had been slowly nudging him towards one of the wall of the shower room and crawled forward with him. He finally noticed this out of the corner of his eye and put his hand out to steady himself on the wall just as he reached it.

As soon as Fred saw that Oliver had moved to where they wanted him, he abandoned his position sucking on the delicious cock in front of him. This was both to give George a turn and also to move to step two of the plan. He moved around behind Oliver, still on his knees, and began rimming their team captain. 

"Oh! Argh! Oh fuck!" Oliver exclaimed, brought to new heights of arousal by the now simultaneous blow job and rimming he was getting from the twins. They also reached out through his legs and took hold of each other's cocks, slowly stroking them back to full hardness. Each was now building towards their second orgasm. They worked on Oliver just like that for a while: sucking, swirling, poking, prodding, slurping, and wanking. 

Harry continued taking pictures from behind the mirror. The ones he was snapping now were, so far, his favorite. He had a perfect side-on view that showed one ginger bobbing up and down on Oliver's cock, the other one behind him moving up and down slightly as he tongue fucked their team captain's ass. The twins wanking each other at the same time was just icing on the cake. Not for first time, Harry was very happy that wizarding pictures were moving images and not still frame. So his shots would show this delightful scene in all its dynamic glory.

After another minute, Oliver let loose with an intense and ecstatic moan in what was one of the most intense orgasms of his life (till that point at least). He looked down and saw George greedily swallow every last drop of it, smiling around Oliver's dick as he looked up at him, adams apple bobbing as he swallowed spurt after spurt. Seeing this probably induced at least one extra shot from Oliver's balls, it was that sexy an image.

As Oliver came down from his post-orgasmic high and George saw his balls slowly drop back down, he dropped his twin's cock and stood up, his brother following. Still flanking him front and back they both leaned in close and started making out with him, gently passing his head back and forth between them. This went on for a couple of minutes while Oliver's breathing returned back to normal. When he was finally able to form coherent speech he said "Wow! That was amazing you guys. Seems you really took my lesson to heart" he joked.

"Oh, we did" said George, sharing a look with Fred who was still standing behind Oliver. Fred nodded.

"But now we REALLY want to show you ALL of what we learned." 

There was a pause while they let this sink in. Having just cum, Oliver wasn't quick on the uptake. It took a moment. "Wait... what...?" Oliver was cut off by George who grabbed him behind his head and pulled him into a deep kiss while also grabbing a fistful of the hair on the back of his skull and Oliver's right arm with his left. Fred grabbed Oliver's left wrist and wrapped his arm around him, pinning Oliver's wrist against his own chest while simultaneously pulling the two of them closer together. Oliver was now pretty well restrained and pinned between the two gingers, both of whom were stronger than they looked. Spending that much time riding a broomstick meant your gripping muscles were incredibly strong.

The twins had jerked each other to full hardness again while they worked on Oliver. All of the spells were still in effect so all three asses were pristine and clean, and all of their cocks were well lubed. Fred used his free hand to guide his own cock into place and pressed it against Oliver's hole, which was resistant at first. Oliver whimpered into George's mouth while he held him place, still kissing him and gently tugging on his hair to let Oliver know that they meant business. But the resistance was short lived. As soon as he got over his surprise Oliver realized just how much he was enjoying this and relaxed his ass. Fred felt this and slowly slid his cock inside, taking about 30 seconds to push it in to the hilt.

He paused for a moment to allow Oliver to adjust, then began a steady rhythm. As Oliver's resistance waned Fred let go of his wrist and wrapped his other arm around him, pulling him into a gentle hug while he fucked him. Oliver reciprocated by wrapping his own arms over Fred's and pulling them against him, returning the gesture as best he could.

George had his own plans too. He pulled away from Oliver, turning around and lining up his ass against his team captain's cock.

Both boys felt him move into position and opened their arms to pull him into the human sandwich being made. George bent forward a bit and Oliver pulled him close, burying his cock in the gorgeous ass in front of him which had already been loosened up a short time before by his own fingers. They got into a good rhythm, the twins moving away from Oliver in sequence so that Oliver felt himself fucking and being fucked simultaneously with each motion. The sounds of the moaning built along with the wet sounds of cocks in asses and that of steamy bodies slapping against each other as their pelvic areas ground together in rapid succession. George added to the moans when he felt Oliver reach around and jerk his cock while he fucked him.

Hot as it was, stimulating as it was, the three WERE teenagers and so didn't have all that much staying power, even in the best of circumstances. Given what had led up to this, whatever reserves they might had in that department were spent. Fred came about two minutes later, unloading jets of cum into Oliver's ass despite the fact that he'd gone over the edge once already a short time ago. Oliver felt it coming and froze so that he could enjoy the amazing sensation of feeling his back door fill with a creamy load. But his sexual energy still needed an outlet and, without even consciously realizing it, he continued masturbating George. The hand on his cock and the moans coming from his brother's orgasm sent George over the edge. Oliver was treated to identical moans and patterns of moans, in stereo, one a few seconds delayed from the other. That was all it took for him to go over the edge a second time, unloading in George's ass.

The three boys separated and collapsed into a pile of teenage boy flesh on the shower room floor, arms and legs entangled with each other. None of them cared about moving just now, and besides, they each loved the feel of the others against them. 

A few minutes later Fred's head shot up and he stared over at his brother. "Hey... wait. That wasn't fair!" 

"What wasn't?" inquired George. 

"You got to taste him and I didn't." 

"Well... sorry mate. Kind of got caught up in the moment. Not sure what I can do about that now."

"Oh, I do George, I do" said Fred, a wicked grin appearing on his face as he got up on all fours, crawling on top of this brother. The two really did think a lot alike so it only took George a second to figure out what Fred was planning. He tried to scramble away, but that second was enough of a delay for Fred to jump onto his brother's back and pin him down. Oliver was so spent he just looked on in curiosity. 

"Seriously?!" cried George.

"Yes! Now lie there while I get what's... heh heh... cuming to me." He chuckled at his own joke.

"Oh, nice one Fred!" retorted George, his humor returning. He stopped struggling and laid flat on the floor, face down, ass up, surrendering. "Go ahead, if it means that much to you. It'll probably be fun for me anyway."

Fred moved down his brother's body, using his knees to pry apart the legs under him. He continued lower, and put both hands on his brother's butt cheeks, spreading them apart. Wasting no time, he licked and sucked on George's ass, over and over to cajole out the prize within, finally slurping down the load he so wanted to taste. And because of the cleansing spells cast earlier that taste was, in fact, completely pure and right there for him to savor: Oliver's milky nectar (along with the slight twinge of raspberry). He swallowed it down and then collapsed on top of his brother, lazily enjoying a few more moments of post orgasmic bliss with his two lovers.

End of Part 3

* * *

I do hope you've enjoyed this. After you've cleaned yourself up (LOL) I'd very much appreciate a quick note to say that you liked it. Even if you've already written me from previous chapters. It's positive encouragement that keeps me writing. There will be more chapters if I sense that the interest continues. Feel free to offer suggestions. Hey, even if you read this years after it was originally posted, drop me a note anyway.  
caladan10 at tutanota dot com to email me.


	4. No sidecar on a broomstick

To my readers, I’m sorry this took so long. I appreciate the feedback you’ve been sending and I HAVE been reading all messages. I’ll try to keep subsequent chapters coming a bit more quickly. There’s still lots I want to do with this story. Constructive criticism and suggestions for specific plot points are welcomed. caladan10 at tutanota dot com to email me.

* * *

(Later that evening)

Harry really could not believe his luck. Not only did he have the amazing locker room mirrors to feed his sexual appetites (voyeurism being one he planned to continue to indulge in) but the revelations about the twins and Oliver only added to his excitement. He’d thought of boys in sexual situations before but never anything so intense as what he’d witnessed firsthand. But he couldn't "un-see" that. Nor did he want to! If anything, he wished there was some sort of way to copy that memory from his head and preserve it. He made a mental note to ask Hermione about it sometime. 

WAIT! The camera! He'd forgotten about all the shots he'd taken when spying on his three teammates. He thought about "developing" the shots right away but decided to wait, for two reasons. First, his cock was so sore from having jerked off three times after they were done while he waited for them to leave the locker room so that he could come out of hiding. (He’d later learn that this rapid orgasm recovery existed because he was still having them dry.) So he didn't think he'd need new wanking material for a while. Second, he realized that there was a flaw in his plan with the album. The Hogwarts dorms were not exactly the most private and well secured places in the world. His “accidental” discovery of Colin’s album proved that. He must, under all circumstances, guard any photos he developed. It would be a betrayal of his friends if he let those get out and would also spur questions about where he was when they were taken. The magic mirror would be discovered and his special observation platform would undoubtedly be destroyed. Not to mention he'd likely be expelled, and possibly brought up on charges if anyone he photographed decided to make an issue of it. So, until he could assure absolute secrecy of the album he wanted to create, he had to keep his shots in the camera lest someone find them. He put that thought on the back burner and drifted off into a blissful, sexually exhausted, sleep.

The next day was a regular day, full of classes. Harry did his best to stay focused, but used every spare moment to think about how hook up with Oliver and the twins. Judging by the conversation he'd heard at the beginning of their foreplay, he figured it best to start with Oliver. The team captain felt like he needed to "initiate" Harry into their little group. Fine... Harry would let him think that's what was happening. The "how" mattered less to him than the end result, but he needed to play somewhat innocent lest his eavesdropping be suspected. So that meant that he had to create some kind of sexual situation with Oliver but have it not be too obvious. It had to appear to be spontaneous but also could not look completely innocent. If Oliver suspected Harry's actions were NOT sexual, he might not make his move. Reading between the lines of the conversation with the twins, Harry guessed that Oliver had probably been trying to think of ways to mess around with him, but kept chickening out. Harry was resolved to change that. So much the better if he could have a little extra fun with the situation. A plan took shape in his head and he put it into action that afternoon.

Just before the last class of the day Harry saw Oliver in a corridor, also headed to his last class. "Oliver!" Harry yelled, trying to get his attention. Oliver turned and came over to Harry. "I've got a class to get to as well, but could we meet up at the pitch just after? I heard Slytherin cancelled their practice today and I wanted to work with you on some flying techniques. Figured we could flit around the stadium a bit."

"Sure, sounds good. I like the idea Harry. I wish everyone else on the team was as keen on practicing as you are," Oliver said, smiling.

"Great. Oh, yea, don't bother to bring your broom" - Oliver gave him a quizzical look - "I want us to practice some pretty aggressive maneuvers. So it'll be easier if we ride together. That way you won't have to try to follow me in order see what I have in mind. Plus, if you want, you can take a turn controlling it to help make the lessons really sink in." Harry had chosen his words carefully. He wanted sexual innuendo in there, but nothing blatant.

“That… that should work. I’ll see you down there in a little while,” said Oliver as he turned and headed to his last class. Harry smirked after him. Hearing Oliver tripping over his sentence let Harry know that his innuendos had the desired effect.

As the last class of the day ended Harry left the classroom quickly. He didn’t want anyone asking where he was going or whether he wanted to make plans for the afternoon. As he made he way through the halls towards the exit closest to the quidditch pitch, he popped into the loo just to make sure he was fully relieved ahead of his meet up with Oliver. While in the stall a thought struck him, a devious grin crossed his lips, and he changed out of his briefs and put them into this bag, now going commando. 

As he left the castle he saw Oliver a bit further down the path heading for the pitch. He modified his pace to move just a bit faster and got the timing just right… he caught up to Oliver just a few feet from the entrance to their locker room.

“Hi Oliver!” he said, a bit louder than normal so that he didn't think Harry was trying to sneak up on him. Oliver jumped anyway. 'I wonder what’s going on in his mind?’ Harry thought, with an internal chuckle, as Oliver was jolted out of his reverie. 

“Oh, hi Harry” he replied, smiling that cute smile of his. 

“Let’s change into our gear shall we? I want to make sure this will work on gameday so I figure, the closer we are to those conditions, the better.”

“Good idea” Oliver said.

They went into the locker room and Harry hung up his school robe while Oliver did the same. Harry then deliberately positioned himself near his locker in such a way that he was facing away from Oliver, but allowing Harry to see Oliver’s head due to the position of the mirror in the room. In theory Oliver could have looked right back at Harry, but he would have had to turn his body a really far way around or have had to move his head to an odd angle. Harry gambled, successfully, that Oliver wouldn’t do this.

Harry slowly, and deliberately, began to change. He took off his shirt and put it in his locker. Then, staying shirtless, he slowly undid the zip and took down his jeans, totally exposing himself and the fact that he was going commando. He bent forward, a bit slower than normal, to grab the trouser cuffs and pull them off his legs. He had a perfect view of Oliver in the mirror across the room and, as he suspected, Oliver was blatantly staring at his ass. Staring so intently, in fact, that he froze while he did so; his fingers glued to one of the buttons on his shirt only halfway undone. Harry made sure to bend completely as the waist, so that his ass cheeks spread a bit, giving Oliver a full-on view of his hairless rosebud. 

Any sort of outside observer would have quickly noticed that something was off with the way Harry went about undressing. He was moving far more slowly than any person normally would in such a situation unless they were deliberately trying to do a strip tease. (Which of course, was his goal.) But Oliver’s brain was fogged with lust and this fact was completely lost on him. He came back to himself a bit and continued to undress, finally removing his shirt, as Harry came upright again. 

But then Harry, after folding his jeans, slowly bent forward again to remove first one sock, then the other, giving Oliver another quick show, and taking the opportunity to stare back at his captain’s strong, smooth, and sexy torso in the mirror since he'd finally taken off his shirt. Not wanting to risk Oliver catching on to his intentions (not yet at least) Harry put on his gear at a normal pace. Oliver was brought back down to earth has Harry’s body began to be covered up again and he put his mind back to his own clothing, hoping that Harry hadn’t noticed his distraction. Harry of course had… having engineered the situation completely.

“Ready to head out?” Harry said, turning around to face Oliver when his last bit of gear was in place. Oliver’s hand quickly darted away from his crotch as he turned. Despite the uniform, Harry could tell Oliver Wood was living up to his name. ‘Oh, I bet I caught him adjusting himself’ Harry thought.

“One sec!” Oliver blurted, a bit too loudly, having been taken by surprise. He laced up the last of his gear and tied it off. “OK, let’s go.”

Harry grabbed his broom and they headed outside, stopping at the edge of the pitch. “OK” Harry said mounting his broom a bit forward of the normal spot, “hop on behind me.” 

“I’ve never ridden a broom as a passenger. So I’m not sure how this is supposed to work.”

“Me either. Let’s just give it a try and figure it out as we go, OK?”

Oliver hesitated for a moment. Then, without voicing any response, he climbed onto the broom behind Harry. Once Oliver had settled himself, Harry slid his way back on the broom so that his ass was right up against Oliver’s crotch. He was pleased to feel that the older boy’s arousal hadn’t abated at all. 

Oliver was worried that Harry would feel his erection and was about to suggest that they reposition when Harry said “we have treat this like a motorcycle ride.”

“Like a what?” Oliver questioned.

“Oh, right, you didn’t grow up in the muggle world. Umm… wrap your arms around me and hold on tight.” Before Oliver could say anything, Harry changed his posture, leaning forward a bit, and sent the broom flying forward and upward a a very fast pace. Acting on instinct, Oliver followed Harry’s instructions, grabbing him tightly lest he go flying off the back of the broom. This fit into Harry’s plans perfectly: the angle at which he leaned forward had the effect of pushing his butt out behind him at just the right angle and he felt Oliver’s cock pressed firmly into his crack. 

“OK, let me show you what I have in mind” Harry said, rapidly changing the direction of the broom, weaving in, out, around, up, down, and every way imaginable. Oliver was somewhat disoriented by this because he wasn’t in control of the broom; the passenger experience being a new one for him. For a while he was just along for the ride, pleasantly losing himself in the joy of flight. 

His conscious mind didn’t register what was happening: Harry was flying in a very clipped-motion flight pattern. This had the effect of constantly shifting Oliver around so that his body, and by extension his cock, slid against Harry’s crack, and also forcing him to either hold tight and dry hump the young seeker, or risk falling off the broom.

This was exactly what Harry had planned. As time passed, Oliver was getting more and more aroused. After a few minutes, Oliver’s mind got used to being a passenger and the feelings of lust, which had been somewhat suppressed by the novelty of the this new experience, made their way to the front of his mind. As the dry humping noticed continued, Oliver started to moan without even realizing it. 

As the moaning intensified, Harry knew Oliver was getting close. After another couple of minutes, Oliver came to his senses. He didn’t want Harry to feel his arousal (as if it wasn’t completely obvious). Also, he didn’t know if Harry was into boys and was still a bit hesitant about making a move because he didn’t want to risk taking advantage of Harry. Oh, how blind he was!

“Harry, stop” Oliver said, his voice shaking a bit. Harry stopped the broom, deliberately hovering 10 feet off the ground at the edge of the pitch near the stands. He'd chosen this height so that Oliver couldn’t jump off.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, deliberately being coy.

“I… umm… I need to get off.”

“Yea, I know.” Harry said, with a slight laugh in his voice. It was time to drop the pretense.

“Thanks.” A pause. “Wait? What?” Oliver said… Harry’s double meaning finally registering.

“I said… I know. It’s obvious that you need to GET OFF. I’ve been able to feel that for quite some time now.”

Oliver, not quite ready to believe what he was hearing said “what- ?” but Harry was tired of waiting and wanted to force the issue. He reached back with one hand and grabbed Oliver’s cock through his uniform trousers, pleased to find it still rock hard. He started stroking it hard and fast.

Oliver could only moan. His arousal had started when Harry first suggested that they practice together today. It jumped to a rolling boil when Harry stripped in front of him in the locker room a little while ago and had stayed pretty much at that level while his cock continuously ground into Harry during their flight. 

“I think you’re SO hot Oliver.” Harry said, continuing to stroke the boy whose mind, and inhibitions, were melting under Harry’s firm strokes. “I’ve had a crush on you for a while now. I get hard picturing you naked… picturing the things we would do together.”

That’s all it took. Oliver didn’t just go off the edge, he flew across it, moaning loudly as he did so and shuddering against Harry. The load in his balls had been churning for a while and when he came it was a big load. It soaked through both layers of fabric and Harry felt the stickiness on his fingers, not minding at all.

Oliver came back down to earth, literally and figuratively, as his feet touched the ground. While his mind was still reeling from the orgasm, Harry had shifted his body slightly so that the broom slowly floated to the ground. As soon as he got his footing Oliver spun Harry around the pulled to boy’s face to his own, kissing him deeply. Harry melted into the kiss, loving every second, and he reached into Oliver's now sticky trousers to feel his cock for real, and teased him with the palm of his hand while they made out. 

“Thanks Harry, that was amazing.” 

“Yea, for me too.” 

There was a pause as they both stood there, holding on to each other, while Oliver caught his breath. Harry saw his expression change as a thought occurred to him: “Hey, let me ask you something. How-” Oliver gestured at the pitch “was this flight pattern supposed to help our team’s strategy?”

Harry laughed. Oliver had a one track mind sometimes. Harry withdrew his now cum covered hand from Oliver's trousers. “It wasn’t. That’s not the real reason I brought you out here” Harry said, a huge and self satisfied grin plastered on his face. 

“Oh, you cheeky bugger” Oliver said cheerfully, realizing he’d been duped but not really minding all that much considering how things turned out. “OK. I, uh, should get cleaned up I think” Oliver said, looking down at his cum soaked uniform trousers and Harry's hand.

“Yea. Let’s go back to the locker room and… get showered” Harry said, raising one of his brows. He then put his hand, sticky with Oliver’s load, up to his face and sniffed. This was his first personal experience with cum and he liked the smell it gave off. While Oliver watched, he tentatively put his fingers in his mouth and licked them clean, meeting Oliver’s eyes as his did so. As the taste unfolded in his mouth he smiled. “This is soooo good. Do you always taste like this?” Harry asked, licking his palm and the back of his hand to get all of Oliver's load.

“Oh my GOD Harry. OK, yea, let’s get showered, as you put it” a quick laugh. “I have some strategy suggestions of my own to discuss with you while we’re in there” the suggestive sarcasm coming through clearly.

“Oh, really?!” Harry asked, immediately picking up on Oliver’s suggestion and excited by the prospect of having more fun with him. Harry himself had been hard for a while now and was also eager to get off.

As Harry carried his broom, Oliver threw his arm around Harry’s shoulders and they turned and headed off the pitch back to the locker room.

* * *

Harry and Oliver were so caught up with each other that they hadn’t been very aware of their surroundings. They assumed that the pitch would be empty. But one member of the Slytherin team hadn’t heard about the practice being cancelled and had come down to the pitch anyway.

Draco Malfoy arrived just has Oliver was climbing on the back of Harry’s broom. He didn’t know quite what was happening but was sure he didn’t want his house rivals to see him. So he quickly darted under the stands and found a spot where he could spy on their flying without being seen, careful to not make a sound lest he give his presence away. 

Interestingly enough, his first thought was exactly what Harry had wanted Oliver to believe: that the pair were practicing some new flying patterns for their team. Draco was excited about the possibility of seeing this so that he could figure out a counter-strategy to beat them. But as Potter’s pattern unfolded, Draco was baffled by the flight path he was seeing. It had no rhyme or reason to it. And Potter’s stance on the broom was... odd. Draco had never flown that way nor had he seen anyone else do so. It was almost has if Potter was deliberately pushing himself into the other’s crotch. Could that be… on purpose? 

He watched for the next several minutes, his suspicions growing as Harry’s posture remained unchanged through their flight. When Harry brought the broom to a halt, Draco couldn’t believe his luck. They were hovering about 10 feet off the ground at the edge of the pitch, almost directly in front of his hiding spot under the stands. When Oliver started speaking Draco wasn’t close enough to hear their conversation, just a very faint mumbling at the edge of his hearing range. But they were still close enough for the blond to clearly see the pair as they hovered. 

When Harry reached behind himself and began the unmistakable motions of wanking Oliver, Draco only just managed to keep the gasp in his throat from escaping. Oliver’s moan was much louder than their conversation had been and, as if it wasn’t already clear, proved that Harry was in fact working his captain's shaft. 

Draco grew hard instantly. While he had no great love for Gryffindor, the two boys in front of him were unmistakably good looking. The fact that they were wearing quidditch gear only made it that much hotter. And seeing them together like this was just so… he was at a loss for words to describe how aroused he was. It was similar to the arousal he’d felt after his own teammates has coated most of his face and chest with their jizz during his initiation.

Draco needed to touch himself badly, but didn’t want to risk even the slightest sound. He wanted to see how this played out and didn’t want to risk an interruption. Plus, there were two of them and he couldn't fight them off if they decided to hex him badly; if they discovered his presence. So he watched the, alas brief, few moments of Harry stroking Oliver unfold before him, and felt his cock throb even more when Oliver pulled Harry into a passionate kiss after they touched the ground.

He continued his silence as he watched them. He almost lost his silent composure again though, as he saw Potter move his hand from his Captain’s cum soaked trousers and lick his fingers clean! Draco had quickly learned that he absolutely LOVED the taste of cum. And he wanted more! He was jealous of Harry for getting to eat the load of one of the hottest boys in school.

The pair turned and headed towards their team’s locker room. After they were out of sight he made himself count to 30 be completely sure they were inside and also out of earshot. As soon as he was done counting, still standing in his hiding spot under the stands, he dropped his trousers, spit in his hand, and started jerking away in a furious blur. At the same time he used his other hand to tease his hole. He'd seen his teammates do that to each other while they were in front of him and while he'd never been fucked, it had become a part of his wanking technique. 

He orgasmed in less than 30 seconds, steadying himself on the structure of the stands as a low moan escaped his lips. Truth be told, he was surprised it took that long given the hot scene he'd just witnessed. 

Draco came down from his orgasm and tucked his deflating cock back into this pants. His orgasms were still dry, so there was nothing to clean up to hide the fact that he’d been there. He started collecting himself to head back to the castle, mind already starting to think of ways to use the juicy little secret he’d just discovered.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed.

Keep the feedback and suggestions coming. caladan10 at tutanota dot com to email me.


	5. Oliver finally gets his wish

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K Rowling. Copyright belongs to J.K Rowling.

To my fans, I'm wish I could produce these more often but life always seems to get in the way. These will most likely, alas, continue to come out in a slow and steady trickle (puns intended). Kudos, but especially detailed comments and praise, will help coax me circle back to the effort more quickly. I appreciate the feedback you've been sending and I HAVE been reading all messages. Please keep them coming. Several of you have also been sharing some of your own fantasies of Hogwarts and I’ve been able to incorporate a few of them; don’t hesitate to keep sharing. I will say that I’m not inclined towards bi-sexual encounters and I don’t intend to include that in these stories so please don't send _those_. (no judgement, just not my cup of tea)

My goal is to get over 100k hits to this story on archive of our own. So, that will mean more chapters to come. There's still lots I want to do with this story. As I’ve said, constructive criticism and suggestions for specific plot points are welcomed. caladan10 at tutanota dot com to email me for feedback and/or, please post comments direct to story. Now, on with the next chapter.

* * *

When Oliver and Harry got back into the locker room they started making out immediately. Kisses were tentative for a moment while each boy found his footing but grew intensely passionate in almost no time. Both were hot for each other as the abrupt end to their flight has just demonstrated a minute ago. They broke their kissing only for a few seconds at a clip while they quickly shucked all the clothes and gear they were wearing. When they were fully naked their hands roamed all over the other’s body. Harry’s ministrations were a bit slower and more cautious as this was new to him. He’d very much enjoyed Colin sucking him off, but the younger blond had orgasmed very quickly after Harry and there hadn’t been as much lead up to that encounter.

What Harry and Oliver were doing now was so much more engrossing, so much more EROTIC. He loved the foreplay; letting his hands roam around his captain’s body and feeling the smooth and nearly flawless skin on his fingertips. He rubbed him all over: back, arms, chest, shoulders... whatever he could lay his hands on. Caressing Oliver’s balls lightly with the tips of his fingers elicited a moan. Oliver did the same to Harry, and got the same response. They both quickly honed in on the other’s crotch and alternated between jerking the cock in front of them, playing with ball-sacks, and teasing the other’s hole.

After a few minutes of this Oliver broke the kiss and stepped back slightly. "Let’s get cleaned up a bit, OK?"

"Sure" agreed Harry.

They started up one of the shower heads (there was no way they weren’t sharing) and got it to the right temperature. They continued their foreplay by soaping each other up and rinsing off parts of their bodies while still lightly kissing each other every few seconds. Every time Harry looked into Oliver’s eyes it was clear that the older boy had the hots for him. Harry felt the same way and hoped that Oliver saw the same longing reflected back from his own eyes.

They stayed under the water for a little while, even after they were both squeaky clean, just enjoying the sensations. Oliver looked over at his teammate and paused to catch his gaze.

"Harry... do you... do you... know what rimming is?" Oliver asked, betraying a bit of hesitation in his voice.

'He’s still worried that he’s taking advantage of me,' Harry thought. 'I need him to get past that.' "Yes" Harry replied. "I’ve never done it but I know exactly what it is. Oliver... I really REALLY want you" he said, grabbing the other boy’s cock and wanking him lightly to drive the point home. "I want to do everything with you. I want you to show me how good it all can feel."

By the expression he saw play across Oliver’s face over the next few seconds he could tell that his comments had the desired effect. The hesitation disappeared completely and only a lustful smile remained.

"Turn around" Oliver said, placing his hand on Harry’s shoulder and lightly nudging him in the direction he wanted, facing the shower room wall. Harry complied, placing his hands flat against the tile. Oliver stood behind and wrapped his arms around Harry to pull them together. He nipped lightly at Harry’s ear and ground his cock into his seeker’s ass crack. Harry moaned, feeling the very hard cock tease his rosebud. Then he suddenly felt a tingling in and around his ass as Oliver cast a spell towards it. He hadn’t even realized that Oliver had brought his wand into the shower, he’d been so caught up in the moment. Harry recognized the spell as one he’d heard Oliver use on the twins, sure that the light tingling sensation that was quickly dissipating meant that he was now pristinely clean inside and out.

Oliver put his wand aside on one of the soap dishes and stepped back slightly, pulling Harry’s hips with him, causing Harry to lean forward a bit, hands still flat against the tile wall. Oliver ran his tongue down Harry's neck... then his spine... slowly going lower down the smooth pale torso in front of him and coming down to his knees has he did so. As the hot tongue traced lower and lower, Harry guessed what was coming and his hole puckered in anticipation as Oliver slowly tasted the length of his spine.

When his tongue reached the small of Harry’s back and began to enter the cleft of his ass cheeks Harry subconsciously widened his stance to allow his partner access. Oliver picked up on this, smiled inwardly and drew out the last few inches, taking his time as he moved lower. His tongue finally made its way through Harry’s crack and brushed his rosebud.

"HUH! OH!" Harry cried, overwhelmed by the sensations that Oliver’s tongue was eliciting. Oliver shot his tongue across the opening several more times.

"OhOhMerlinFuckFuckYesDon’tStopDon’tSTOP!" Harry shouted, his voice cracking, as Oliver's tongue continued lapping at Harry's most intimate area. Sound continued coming from the younger boy but it lost all cohesiveness, the sensation was that delightfully overpowering. Spurred on, and aroused even more heavily by Harry’s moans, Oliver put his hands on each cheek to spread them wider and attacked the pink hairless sphincter with abandon. His tongue poked, prodded, swirled, flicked, and slurped the gorgeous hole as though he’d been poisoned and Harry’s tightness held the antidote.

As Oliver continued eating him out, Harry knees slowly buckled and he slid to the shower room floor. Not wanting the wonderful sensations from his ass to stop, his instincts took over and he positioned himself with elbows on the floor, hands coming together in front, creating a resting place for his forehead. His knees were wide apart on the floor, thrusting his ass into the air, instinctively seeking out more attention from Oliver’s hot mouth. The hot stud of a team captain did not disappoint. He slid back slightly to give Harry room and moved with him, barely pausing in his efforts as he re-positioned himself to get even better access to his partner's hairless bum.

Oliver, now on all fours behind him, continued licking the hole of his crush for several more minutes, then pulled back. He reached around to play with Harry’s hardness and licked the index finger of his other hand.

While he certainly enjoyed the wanking he now getting, Harry’s ass still craved attention. "Oliver... please don’t stop" he pleaded.

"Oh I’m not" he said with a bit of teasing in his tone. "See?" he asked, placing his digit against Harry’s well lubed rosebud. He pushed in, deliberately, but not forcefully. "Just relax" he coached Harry.

The younger boy did so and Oliver’s finger slid all the way in. Oliver paused for a moment to let Harry get used to the new sensation then began slowing finger fucking him, triggering a fresh set of moans. Though Harry couldn’t see it, head down and sticking his ass in the air, Oliver was grinning lustfully at him. He was already thinking ahead to all the fun that he and Harry (and maybe the twins?) would have together.

Oliver curled his finger downward searching for just the right stop.

"What are you... OH FUCK!" Harry cried out as Oliver found it, eyes shutting tightly as his brain was fogged by the overpowering sensation of having his g-spot stimulated for the first time. "What was THAT?!"

"That’s your g-spot Harry" Oliver said, pressing it couple of more times with his finger, getting a gentle moan each time. "You like that, do you?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Merlin yes." Harry cried, barely comprehensible. Oliver began wanking Harry quickly while the finger on his other hand continued poking and prodding constantly at the magic spot inside. This brought Harry over the edge in less than a minute. He moaned loudly when he came, body shuddering with spasms as the dry orgasm overtook him. Oliver could feel that it lasted a while as the sphincter pulsated around his finger for quite some time.

As his climax faded, Harry collapsed to the floor, still cooing from the amazing pleasure Oliver had just given him. Finally, Oliver could stand it no longer. He spit into his hand and starting stroking himself furiously, the images and sensations of the last hour flooding his mind. Within 30 seconds he shot an enormous load all over the splayed out boy in front of him. Several shots flew so far that they went a couple of feet past Harry’s head to land on the floor past him. Despite that, a massive amount of cum still sprayed across Harry’s ass, back, shoulders, and into the hair on the back of his head.

Oliver was breathing heavily as his orgasm overtook him. As it subsided and his breathing began to slow, he half-collapsed onto Harry’s back, smearing his cum between himself and his lover. He lay there for a few moments still panting while Harry did the same, both boys waiting for their pulse and breathing to slow enough so that they could move.

As his energy came back to him, Oliver opened his eyes saying "Wow. I’ve wanted to so that for so long. Thank you Harry."

"Uh huh" Harry agreed, the smile clearly present in his voice even though Oliver couldn’t see it from where he lay on top of him. "That was pretty incredible... feeling you do all that to me" he replied.

"It was pretty fun to WATCH too" said a third voice from the entrance to the shower room.

Both boys jerked in surprise and scrambled to sit upright, looking towards the source of the unexpected sound. They were greeted by the sight of the Fred and George Weasley, each with identical smirks.

"It certainly was George" his brother replied. "Good show mates" he said and they both broke out into light applause knowing this would only add to the teasing and discomfort of their two naked teammates.

"Oh... you bloody wankers!" yelled Oliver. The adrenaline surge trigger by the alarm at the intrusion quickly faded as he realized he wasn’t in danger. It was quickly followed by a full body blush as embarrassment overtook him. Harry was going through a similar emotional roller coaster.

"From what I just saw, you’re the wanker" Fred retorted. Both twins chuckled at his joke.

"How long were you watching us?" Harry asked.

"Oh, a little while now. We came in as you were sliding the floor Harry. You were facing the far wall and Oliver only had eyes for your cute little bum-"

"Sod off" Oliver yelled, but the anger was gone from his voice. Oliver knew they were busted and so figured he’d just roll with it.

"-and between that, the shower running, and the blood pounding in your ears I doubt you were have heard us even if we’d blasted the door down" he finished.

"So... looks like you finally got your wish, eh Oliver?" asked George.

Harry had also quickly come to the conclusion that there was no point in trying to deny what had just happened. In fact, he was actually really happy that the twins had "caught" them. He had wondered how the cute gingers might enter the picture once he’d broken the ice with Oliver but hadn’t worked out how to rope them into a sexual encounter. Now he didn’t have to. However, he didn’t want to let on that this has been his plan all along. So he played dumb in order to allow this to run its course.

"Oliver..." Harry said, turning to him, "what’s George mean by that?"

"Well... Harry..." Oliver said after some hesitation, "I’ve had my eye on you for a while but we wanted to wait until you were a bit older-"

"We?!" Harry exclaimed, giving Oliver a look and then glaring over at the twins. Now it was their turn to look embarrassed. They wouldn’t meet his gaze.

"Yea" Oliver finally said. "The three of us have been having sex for a couple of years now. When you came here as a first year we immediately noticed how cute you were when you joined the team and we saw you in the locker room. I thought it best to wait until you were in your third year before we tried anything."

"So, the three of you have discussed YOUR plans for MY sexual initiation?" Harry said, deliberately trying to lay a guilt trip on them.

None of them responded right away. Finally, Oliver spoke up, "Yea. And it sounds bad when I hear you say it like that. Sorry for going behind your back."

"I’ll say!" Harry nearly shouted. He paused for a moment. Then he drew his hand back and spanked Oliver has hard as he could. This caused the boy to shoot forward a bit and cry out in pain as he instinctively grabbed his ass and rubbed it in surprise. He hadn’t seen it coming.

Harry dropped his pretense of anger and let out a chuckle. "I wish you’d done this a YEAR ago. I've been wanking all this time when I could have had fun with you guys!" he said with a bright smile on his face.

A second later the twins nearly collapsed in a fit of laughter and Oliver soon joined them. "Good one mate" said George. "You really had us going there."

"See, you guys aren’t the only practical jokers around here" Harry teased. "Now, if you’re quite finished spying on us I think we should-"

"Merlin!" Fred shouted. "Speaking of spying... George, we forgot about him!"

"Wow, that’s right" he exclaimed, turning towards the door.

"What are you talking about?" asked Oliver.

"We’ll show you. Be right back" Fred said, also turning. They both darted back into the changing area and outside before either of two naked boys could inquire further. Harry and Oliver shared a look and slowly got to their feet (they were still coming down from the post orgasmic high they’d both just shared) and quickly rinsed off. They were just crossing the threshold from the shower room into the changing area when the twins burst back in from outside, carrying a heavy burden between them.

They dropped the bundle to the floor, closing the door behind them. Harry looked down and after a moment recognized that under the pile of very ruffled robes was Draco Malfoy, blindfolded, bound, and seemingly unconscious.

"We brought you a present" the two redheads exclaimed in unison.

"Well now, what are we going to do with him?" Harry asked to no one in particular. Then a mischievous grin appeared on his face. "I have an idea" he said, looking up. He teammates smiled back. "Oh... do tell" said George.

* * *

Thanks for reading. As I've said, please keep the feedback and any suggestions for future chapters coming. The more praise and encouragement I get, even a brief "I liked your story because..." the better. caladan10 at tutanota dot com to email me. The more feedback I get, the more likely I am to write further chapters. 


	6. Draco gets a rude awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Oliver help deal with the 'present' the twins have brought them.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K Rowling. Copyright belongs to J.K Rowling.

It's been while since my last chapter I realize. I want to story to unfold in such a way that the characters can have certain relationships as things progress. It's taken me a while to work out how best to do that. I've finally got a solid story arc in mind and that's allowed me to progress with the writing. Key thing, I remain firm in my belief that EVERY chapter of the story have good eroticism in it, and preferably outright smut. Hope you enjoy. 

Kudos, but especially detailed comments and praise, will help keep my creative juices flowing (pun intended). I appreciate the feedback you've been all been sending and I HAVE been reading all messages. Please keep them coming. Several of you have also been sharing some of your own fantasies of the HP universe and a few of them have inspired some of my ideas. Don't hesitate to keep sharing. I will say that I'm not inclined towards bi-sexual encounters nor anything brown/red/yellow and I don't intend to include that in these stories. (No judgement, just not my cup of tea.)

My goal is to get over 100k hits on this story. So, that will mean more chapters to come. Hopefully many more. There's still lots I want to do with this story. As I've said, constructive criticism and suggestions for specific plot points are welcomed. Caladan10 at tutanota dot com to email me feedback.

* * *

"So, what do you have in mind mate?" George asked.

"First, tell me where and how you found him. And... why you stunned him." As the twins took on puzzled expressions Harry added "Oh, I'm sure he probably deserved it. I'm just curious." Their expressions changed into smiles.

"Oh he certainly deserved it. Even more than usual. And you BOTH should be glad we found him when we did" continued George, looking pointedly at both Harry and Oliver. Harry glanced over at his captain and they shared a look. He had a feeling what was coming next.

Fred continued, recounting what the twins had just been up to. They'd also heard that the Slytherin team had cancelled practice but were surprised to see Malfoy heading down to the pitch anyway. They figured one of two things: either the team was still going to practice and wanted to do so in secret (in which case they could spy on them) or Malfoy hadn't heard and they'd be able to make fun of him for showing up to an empty field. A plus either way.

They followed him at a healthy distance and watched as he suddenly ducked behind the stands. Seeing this they also cautiously approached, not wanting to give themselves away. They were able to spot where Malfoy was hiding and, at the same time, also see what he was looking at.

Oliver broke in, "So you saw..."

"Harry wanking you in mid-air?" Fred said, phrasing it like a question to nettle Oliver a bit. 

"And then slurping your cum from his fingers?" finished George. 

"You bet we did. That was quite a show you both put on" Fred continued. "We were both rather pleased with the performance. As it turns out though, that show was just a preview for the main event here in the showers." Their smirks turned to grins as they watched the faces of both Harry and Oliver flush red with embarrassment. "But, no joking mates, we can keep a secret. Plus, we'd love to help with the next performance." Fred and George pulled their robes aside, revealing throbbing erections bulging out from underneath their trousers. While showing no outward sign, Harry was instantly relieved. He'd been wanting to join his teammate's sexual circle without giving away the mirror. Now, quite by accident, that had been accomplished by the twin's spying.

"Anyway" George said, taking over the narrative from his twin, "once you both headed back inside we began to make our way over to the little blond git, moving carefully so that he couldn't hear us. But it turns out we didn't have too much to worry about."

"Oh?" Oliver said, giving them a quizzical look.

"Yea, Malfoy here had his mind elsewhere. After you both left the pitch, he dropped trow and started wanking himself so hard we thought he might pull his cock off."

"Really?" Harry asked. He was not all that surprised given what he's seen Malfoy do after his initiation in his team's locker room. But he didn't want to give away what he knew to Oliver, Fred, and George. 

"And that's not all. While we was wanking, he was fingering his hole. So, he was clearly turned on by watching you two and this means he's bent, just like us."

"Well" said Oliver, "this IS interesting. What do we do with this little gem? Blackmail him?"

"And pump him for money. You know his family can afford it" Fred added.

"No, let's see just how hot this little ass is" countered George, pointing at the unconscious blond's backside.

As they debated about what they'd do with Malfoy, the wheels in Harry's head started turning. He didn't want to expose Malfoy. Despite the fact that he was a total git, he was still cute. In fact, if he was really honest with himself, Harry had started to be drawn to Malfoy physically by the end of last term. And maybe... just maybe... they could change him. But he'd never go about this willingly. Harry needed help to pull this off; help from his friends in the locker room. But they had their own ideas and he had to find a way to satisfy THEIR needs to pull one over on Malfoy. A plan was forming in Harry's mind. But he'd have to go about it carefully to keep the mirror secret.

"Guys!" he declared sharply, to get their attention. They all cut off midsentence and looked at him expectantly. 

"What if we could bring him into our group?" All three of them look at him in surprise. "Think about it. He's pretty cute." He saw Fred start to speak and added "when he's not being a total git which, admittedly, is pretty much all the time." Fred relaxed. "I think it's worth trying."

"Maybe... but we'll need an insurance policy" Fred said.

"And we'll have to outsmart him or trick him in some way" Oliver added. At Harry's quizzical look he added "Think about it. He's a Slytherin. He won't go for this unless he respects us. The best way to get his respect is to out maneuver him. Let him know that we can be just as sneaky."

That made sense. The four of them worked together to formulate a plan. Harry was really amazed at how quickly it came together and, even more, how quickly they agreed to his idea about winning Malfoy over. He wasn't sure if they were following their brains or their cocks, but he didn't really care. 

"OK... how much time before he wakes up from that stunning spell?" Harry asked.

"About another hour" said Fred.

"OK, that should be enough time for us to go back to our dorms and get that we need. Oliver, can you stay here and watch him?"

"Sure."

"Great. While you're at it, put down some sheets and cushioning on this bench to make it feel like a cot in the hospital wing. Doesn't need to be that close. Just enough to fool him for a few minutes when he first wakes up."

"Will do. Now run guys, the clock is ticking."

Harry and the twins left the locker room and headed back to the castle at a healthy jog. Seeing neither Filch nor any teachers, they kept jogging as they entered the castle and headed for their dorms. They stopped just down the hall from the fat lady's portrait to catch their breath. They didn't want to arouse suspicion among those in the common room. They gave the password and went in. A few students were there and Harry saw Ron, who was engrossed in a game of wizard chess and didn't look up. That suited Harry fine. He didn't want to have to lie to Ron about what we was up to and he was nowhere near as good at deception as the twins were.

He went to his room to get his camera and gather a few things together, and then headed back downstairs. He saw Hermione talking to a few of the girls. He picked up his pace as he went by. She saw him and said hello as he passed, barely looking away from her conversation. He returned the hello and kept on. The twins were already back in the locker room by the time Harry arrived. "Wow, you guys got here fast!" Harry said.

"We know how to get things out of our secret compartments quickly" George said. Fred elbowed him, and George realized what he'd given away. 'So, they had a stash somewhere' Harry thought.

"Don't worry. I can keep a secret too. That's what friends do, eh?" Harry asked. They both smiled.

"Right o' mate" said Fred.

Turning his attention to the bench (dressed up like a hospital cot) Harry checked out Oliver's handwork. "Nice job Oliver!" Harry admired. He had put down a layer of towels on the three-foot-wide wooden bench that sat in front of the lockers along one wall and covered that with a sheet. Malfoy laid on top of it, still unconscious, wearing almost nothing. Oliver had left their rival a small shred of dignity. At Harry's quizzical look...

"There's no way they'd strip him naked in the hospital. Hell, they usually don't strip you at ALL." 

"I like it anyway. But yea, we'll have to think of something to cover for that." 

"Here, while you're thinking, put this on him" Fred said, handing Harry something, which turned out to be a long piece of black silk. They'd brought this as a blindfold for Malfoy's eyes. 'And they just happened to have THIS lying around?' Harry thought sarcastically. It seemed there were lots of things about the twins that he had yet to learn.

For now, Harry did as instructed and put it over his rival's head. Once on, it made an interesting, and rather attractive contrast with the boy's light blond hair and alabaster skin. And, coincidentally, exactly matched the color and material of his briefs. 'Black silk briefs!?' Harry was first thought when he came back and saw Malfoy laid out wearing just his undies. 'Only a rich ponce like him would wear those.' But the more he thought about it, the more intrigued he became. What must it feel like to have your bits encased in silk all day? They'd probably feel amazing but he wasn't sure how practical they were. He'd probably have a non-stop erection if we wore something like that. It would be a distraction at best, a constant source of embarrassment in the hallways at worst. Anyway, back to the task at hand.

"Got my camera all set Fred?" Harry asked turning to him. He nodded, having finished his casting on the device. "Good, get a few shots of him in like this before I put the sheet back over. He looks so peaceful. And so... vulnerable" Harry said, almost whispering the last part. He wasn't sure why that made him so turned on, but it did. He watched as the redhead snapped a few shots of the blond, the camera working well under the silencing charm that Fred has cast on it. "Wow! Nice job Fred. It's completely quiet now."

"This charm isn't permanent, but it'll last for a least a few hours. George and I use these on our shoes when we go skulking about." Harry filed that away for future reference.

"Ok, he's probably going to wake up soon. Are we all set with the potion?" Harry asked George.

"Yes, got both of them ready" he replied.

"Good. Wait... BOTH?"

"Yes. In addition to the veritaserum to make him spill the beans, like we talked about, we're also giving him a stimulant."

"Oh, good idea. He's going to still be light headed from the stunning so that'll help him wake up."

"Umm... Yea..." George continued after a slight pause. "It'll definitely do that too. But this potion is really known for being the OTHER type of stimulant" he said, smiling, and looking at Harry expectantly.

It took a moment to understand what he meant. "Oh!" he said, face shifting into a grin, which caused George to smile bigger as he saw Harry on the uptake. "Nice idea! I'm curious though... Where did you get that potion and WHY do you have it?" asked Harry.

"Oh, we can keep a few secrets, can't we?" Fred asked playfully.

"Anyway" Oliver said, clearing his throat to bring them back to the task at hand, "shall I do the talking at first? I can do a pretty good impression of Madam Pomfrey. I've spent enough time in the hospital wing from quidditch injuries that I've gotten to hear her voice a lot. That combined with the duo-speaking spell should make it pretty convincing."

"Good idea" said the twins in unison.

Harry then continued, "Malfoy, whatever his faults, isn't stupid. So he'll figure out pretty quickly that he's not in the hospital wing. He may try to leave once he sees us and sees where he is. The fact that he's just in his briefs may delay that instinct for a bit but not long. So let's keep him talking and off balance to keep him from focusing on escape. We've got his clothes and wand in a locker, so he won't be able to come at us magically. And I know you three are stronger. So as long as we're not surprised, I think we're OK there. Once he discovers that we've tricked him, I'd like to do the talking from there. At least at first. I've... been poking around a bit and have learned and overheard from some things about the Slytherin team that I think we can use to... bring him around." Harry figured he was going to have to tell them about the mirror, eventually, but he still wanted to avoid it until absolutely necessary.

"What have you heard about the Slytherin team?" asked Oliver. 

Harry read his captain's mind. "Nothing about game play or tactics. Just stuff about the post-game locker room."

"Oh? What did you hear? And WHERE?" asked Fred.

"I can have a few secrets, can't I?" Harry playfully shot back.

"Touché" 

Malfoy let out a small groan and began stirring from the stunning spell the twins had put on him. "Quick" whispered Fred, "everyone strip down. If this goes well, we will want to be ready." With that, all three stripped down to just their underclothes; Harry to his white briefs and the other three boys to their boxer shorts. 'I wonder why most of the older boys wear boxers? I'll need to look into that later' Harry thought as he stripped off everything but his briefs, glad that the locker room was kept warm. 

Oliver cast a quick spell and then held his wand to this throat. "Are you awake Mr. Malfoy?" the voice coming from Oliver's mouth a perfect imitation of Madam Pomfrey. 

"Whaa... what?" he asked softly, still groggy from the spell.

"Ah, sounds like you're awake" the voice of Pomfrey continued. "That was a nasty stun you got hit with."

"Stun I got hit with? Wait, what's this?" he asked, reaching for the blindfold.

"Best keep that on." He hands paused. "The stunning spell left you very sensitive to light. That'll protect your eyes until it wears off. Here, these will help your headache go away make you feel better." Malfoy came up slightly on his elbows. Oliver proffered first one vial, then the other, to the still blindfolded Malfoy, as he reached his hand up. Oliver was careful to hold them by the very top and place them into Malfoy's hands in such a way that their fingers never touched. Oliver's hands weren't massive, but they certainly weren't feminine either. Their unknowing captive drank both potions fully, helped by the fact that neither potion had an unpleasant taste. In swallowing them the blond 13 year old had just ensured his own imminent humiliation. Harry shared a mischievous smile with his teammates. The excitement over what they were about to pull of was building inside him. 

Malfoy lay back, figuring it would take a bit of time for his headache to fade. The four Gryffindors kept still so as not to give themselves away. The potions took a bit of time, so any delay was helpful. After a few minutes Malfoy started to get his wits about him and came more awake. When his hands came to rest on top of the sheets he seemed to realize his state of undress under the covers. 

"Wait... where are my clothes?"

The potions needed a bit more time to take effect, so in an attempt to side track his thinking, Oliver quickly shot back with a question: "You were found unconscious down by the pitch. What were you doing there?" This would have the effect of, he hoped, both distracting Malfoy and perhaps giving some indications of what he has planned to do with the information he now had about Harry and Oliver.

"I was heading down there for Quidditch practice and when I got there I saw..." he trailed off. 

"You saw what?"

"Um... That someone had left a bludger out" Malfoy replied. "I... uh... started to look around for the storage box and then everything went black."

The four boys watching him from the other side of his blindfold obviously knew he was lying. The stunning spell wouldn't have clouded his memory. So... at least they knew that he hadn't planned to out Harry and Oliver immediately. But whether, if, and HOW he planned to use what he'd seen they couldn't yet guess. However, he might not know that the twins had seem him wanking to the sight of Harry and Oliver's mid-air fun.

"Where are my clothes?" he asked again.

"This is how they brought you to the hospital wing."

"They?"

"The Weasley twins" came the feminine reply, the spell still in place over Oliver's voice box. Oliver looked over at Fred and George with a wink, and put his finger to his mouth briefly to remind them to keep quiet. "Yes, they said that they'd found you like this out near the pitch."

"Missing most of my clothes?" he replied.

"That's what they said. I though perhaps they might be pulling one of their pranks when I saw that you were wearing a rather... interesting... choice of briefs."

"Those actually ARE mine. Black silk briefs are all I wear." Malfoy said. He immediately blushed, surprised at himself for having blurted that out so readily. 'Well, the truth serum seems to have taken effect' thought Harry as he and the other three barely held in their sniggers at this little morsel of knowledge, and at the blond's embarrassment. A glance down at his briefs showed that the other potion was taking effect as well.

"Urgh! Those ginger twats! They probably STOLE my clothes. Merlin! They probably stunned me too!"

"MISTER MALFOY" came the nurse's voice. "You will watch you tone!"

"My TONE? I've been attacked! And all you care about... with your potions..." he pulled the sheet of his body and sat up, legs over the side of the bench, "and your blindfold" he angrily continued, hands coming up to the cloth on his face, "is that... wait..." he felt the silk blindfold. "Is this SILK?! Why would the hospital wing have..." he questioned, peeling the blind fold off. 

Malfoy cut off sharply as his eyes came into focus. He immediately saw that he was in a locker room and he saw the four, rather cute, boys around him in a similar state of undress. 

"Ginger twats Malfoy? Is that the best you can come up with?" George teased.

"You? What? What IS this?" he shouted. As the reality of where he was and what had just happened sunk in, he was too stunned to move. That suited the Gryffindor's plan just fine.

"You were right though" George continued. "We WERE the ones that stunned you."

"How dare you do that to me..."

"How dare you SPY on ME?!" Harry cut in. Malfoy stopped short. 

"The twins caught you spying on Oliver and me." A slight pause why he let that sink. "And they also caught you, literally, with your pants down after we went inside." Malfoy's face went from annoyed to mortified. "Yep... they saw it all. The wanking, and how you teased your ass while you went at it. So... now we also know you're gay. Admit it, you like boys, DON'T YOU?!" Harry said, accusingly.

Malfoy's instinct was to deny it. Deny all of it. But the veritaserum was in full effect. So while he meant to say no, what came out of his lips almost immediately was "yes." His face showed surprise, then went back to mortification at what he'd just confessed. And to his rival no less.

"You liked watching us, didn't you? You liked seeing two boys making out, grinding against each other."

"Yes."

"You were hard watching us. You couldn't even wait to go back to your dorm, you were so hard. You had to jerk off, right there under the stands."

"Yes."

"But you can't cum yet?"

"No."

"And you thought about getting fucked, didn't you? That's why you teased your hole like that. You really want to get fucked?"

"Yes." With each passing minute, and with each confession, Malfoy's resolve and resistance were shrinking. His fight against the truth serum was getting weaker and weaker.

"But you've never been fucked, have you? You still have a virgin ass?"

"Yes."

A thought struck Harry. "Were you jealous, watching us?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I wanted to be the one licking up Oliver's load. I... I love the taste of cum."

PERFECT! Harry thought. This is where he needed things to go. His plan was unfolding as he'd hoped. Some careful maneuvering ought to do the trick.

Harry could see his teammate's stunned expressions at hearing Malfoy's confessions, but he pressed on. "If you can't cum yet... how do you know you like the taste?"

Malfoy renewed his fight against the truth serum. He didn't respond for a few seconds, but eventually that effort to fight it failed as well. "My teammates" he said, a bit embarrassed, eyes dropping to the floor. "They said it was an initiation ritual. They put me on my knees and froze me, and shot all over me."

Harry paused for a minute to let his teammates process everything they'd heard. Also, he needed to make it SEEM like these questions were spontaneous, even though he'd planned out most in his head already.

"So... that means that even though they were hazing you, you actually enjoyed it?" Harry said, phrasing it as a question. 

Malfoy's gaze shot up to meet Harry's eyes. "How did you know that?!" he said, perhaps not realizing what he'd just confessed.

Again, this was exactly the way Harry had hoped this would unfold. He allowed him to keep his secret. "I didn't until you just told me" he replied to the blond.

Malfoy cringed, realizing how he'd just been duped. That feeling took the last bit of calm he had. Panic started to well up inside him. "Please, PLEASE! Don't tell anyone. I'll do anything" he pleaded, almost sobbing, eyes returning to the floor.

Harry had laid out a plan to his teammates before Malfoy had woken up. After Harry had confessed that he thought Malfoy was cute, George had made a similar confession. Fred and Oliver also agreed after they'd thought about it for a bit. So, as per their earlier conversation, this confession from the blond was enough for them to be satisfied in their revenge. They didn't want to FORCE him into anything or to resort to blackmail. They just wanted to keep THEIR secret safe. They didn't feel the need to use the Slytherin's secret against him; the hypocrisy of that was just too strong for any of them. Even though he probably wouldn't have shown them the same consideration if the situation had been reversed.

Fred took over their questioning to see whether the second part of their plan could work. "Malfoy?" Fred asked. No response. "Malfoy?" he asked again, snapping him out of it. "You were thinking about blackmailing Harry, weren't you?"

"I... don't know. Maybe."

"Yea, thought so. Well, despite that and the 'ginger twat' line" Malfoy cringed at the reminder of his earlier comment "we don't plan on telling anyone. As long as YOU don't tell anyone about Harry and Oliver." He paused, letting that sink in. 

"Or tell anyone about the two of you being gay as well?" Malfoy asked of the twins. He was recovering from the shock of the whole ordeal and was getting his wits about him. That question was his own way of fishing for information.

"Yes" Fred replied, deciding to throw caution to the wind. There was no other way to explain why he and his bother were here as well, especially wearing just their boxers. 

"In fact" Harry said, sitting down on the bench next him, "we'd like to make you an offer." He started gently rubbing Malfoy's back. "We all think you're cute." Malfoy perked up at this. Harry knew it couldn't hurt to stroke his ego a bit. "And we don't see why the rivalry has to continue. At least in private. We know that nobody will believe that we're all suddenly friends. But over time... maybe we can find a way to be open about this. At least the friendship part." 

"And in the meantime," George added "we can all help either other out with a friends-with-benefits relationship." He groped himself as he said that, hard cock now clearly outlined under the fabric of his boxers. "You've been hard this whole time, when answering our questions." Malfoy looked down, realizing it was true. This was the hardest and most excited he had ever been since he started his sexual awakening about a year ago. (None of the Gryffindor's felt the need to tell him about the stimulant potion.) "Plus, haven't you noticed that WE have been hard, and in our underwear, this WHOLE time? Haven't you wondered why?"

"I... I was too shocked to be thinking clearly I guess" the Slytherin seeker confessed. "But my father will KILL me if he finds out. Merlin! If this gets out..."

"Stop. Relax." Oliver commanded, briefly taking on his team captain persona. "Nobody will find out. We'll figure out a way to help you with the other stuff."

"Really?!" The four of them nodded. "Nobody in Slytherin would ever do that."

"Good thing we're not in your house then, eh?" Oliver said. "And like we've been saying... think of all the FUN we'll have together, now that we're friends."

The reality of what he was hearing finally started sinking in. Draco had been having fantasies about the other boys at school since his very first day. (Children growing up in the wizarding world have their sexual awakening sooner than most muggles, and so start fantasizing earlier.) And truth be told, the four in the room with him had figured prominently in those fantasies. Right now, his house just didn't have many cute boys, and NO ONE approaching these four. He had only DREAMED that something like this was possible. So, his start at Hogwarts had also been paired with worries about what being gay meant, especially as an only child. He'd never had anyone to talk to about it. Much less explore with.

"Merlin!" Draco said. "I... I've actually thought about each of you plenty of times when wanking. I've even thought about what you might be like together. Especially you and your brother Weasley... I... mean George" he said, correcting himself to start using first names. He didn't want to sound hostile anymore.

"Oh really... Draco?" asked George, extending the same courtesy, realizing that they were winning him over. "Then, how would you like to see your fantasies come to life?" he continued.

"Wait!" his glance shot back and forth between the two of them. "You mean you both... you... together... SERIOUSLY!?" 

Fred stepped next to George, gently grabbed his chin, and then kissed him. After a moment, he deliberately pulled back slightly so that Draco could see the two of them tongue wrestling. The blond let out a soft moan as he watched them make out from his seat on the bench while they stood just in front of him. His cock got even harder, though he didn't think that was possible, and he started groping himself without even consciously realizing it.

"Why don't we all get more comfortable" Oliver said, stripping off the last piece of fabric on his body as he did so. The others quickly followed suit. The five boys stayed that way for a moment. Harry and Draco sitting on the bench with the twins in front of them, faces level with the two fire crotches. Oliver slightly off to the side.

George stepped closer to the blond, grabbing his cock and waving it slowly in front of Draco's face. The younger boy licked his lips, thinking about what was coming. 

"You say you like the taste so much... How about we expand your pallet?" the redhead asked of the pale blond face looking up at him. Draco smiled back as he looked past the hot teen's frame and into George's eyes. This was really happening! He could hardly believe it! He smiled broadly. The four Gryffindors couldn't remember ever seeing such an expression on his face before. A smile?! It was transformative. He was cute before. But that ecstatic... and lustful... smile made him down right delectable. 

Draco, still looking up and not breaking eye contact, opened his mouth, stuck out his tongue a bit, and licked the shaft from base to tip, slurping up the bead of precum that had begun to ooze out.

"Holy shit" the ginger moaned, as the blond's tongue flicked over him. Looking down at the scene playing out on his cock was hot enough. That sight also combined with the sensations were almost too much. Draco closed his mouth around him, gently sucking, working his lips up and down the shaft. Oliver sat down next to him, and whispered encouragement and suggestions into his ear.

"That's it. Now, don't take it all the way out... leave the head in when you come back up... Good, good... Now, put just the head in and swirl your tongue around it." George moaned appreciatively. "See? You can hear how much he likes it, can't you?" Malfoy nodded, humming an affirmative, not taking the cock out of his mouth.

"Like it?!" George exclaimed. "Oliver, I swear he's a natural. Merlin, I'm not going to last long if he keeps this up." 

"Don't try" Oliver replied. "Let's give him what he wants." 

"Ummm" Draco hummed again, then slid off the cock for a minute. "Yes please" he said looking up at George, "you taste so good. I didn't know that precum was almost as sweet!" He smiled again, then continued to suck on the tasty cock in front of him. 

"Oh fuck yea, that's it Draco! Wow, you're really learning fast" George said encouragingly to the cute little cocksucker working on him.

Harry, while incredibly turned on at the scene unfolding in front of him, still had enough presence of mind to know that there was one other thing they were forgetting. He slowly got up from the bench so as not to distract Malfoy, and gestured Fred off to the side with a crook of his head.

The two of them huddled together a few feet away. Harry leaned in to whisper in Fred's ear, "I'm pretty sure we've got Draco with us. But... just in case... let's keep going with the plan" he said, gesturing to the spot where his camera was hidden and making a gesture with his hands of hitting a camera shutter.

"You don't really think we need insurance, do you?" Fred whispered back, suspecting that Harry just wanted to make a naughty photo album. Harry looked back at him with a smile, not replying, thereby confirming Fred's suspicions. "I like the way you think mate." 

Fred did as Harry suggested, getting the camera ready. Oliver saw this unfolding and could see what was coming as Fred got into position with the wizarding camera. "Draco" the Gryffindor captain said, still whispering in his ear, "tilt your head down a bit for a better angle, and keep your eyes closed so that you don't get dizzy." The pale boy complied. "Now, reach your hands up and gently stoke his balls. He loves that." As Draco followed those instructions, eliciting louder moans from George, Oliver stood up, getting out of the camera shot. 

Harry was impressed with Oliver's thinking. He'd found a way to distract Draco even more from what was happening around him while at the same time getting him to close his eyes. Oliver stood over next to Harry, behind Fred, so that he could do his photographic work unobstructed. Oliver reached over and gently stroked Harry, who did the same to him, both using the other's leaking precum as lube. Neither wanted to shoot soon, this was just too hot for them to want it to end quickly. But at the same time, they were both so horny that they couldn't keep still. 

George had picked up on what was going on and smiled over to his brother when he saw the camera and nodded. With that, Fred very quietly got down on one knee next to him and started snapping photos of the action. As blackmail material, nobody could ask for better. George's body was only visible from the middle of his chest down. The silencing charm was working fine and there was no flash, so Draco heard nothing; he kept up his diligent cock sucking, unaware of the wizarding camera snapping away right beside him. Through the viewfinder, Fred could see that Draco was clearly enjoying himself. And this would show on the photos too. Even with the five inch, fully-hard cock in his mouth the smile was still there at the edges and he was moaning and purring contentedly. He played with George's balls, alternating between rubbing them, tickling them, and gently pulling on them. All the while, he kept slowly bobbing his head up and down, up and down, occasionally stopping to swirl his tongue around the head. George continued his delightful moaning also, offering encouragement on the rare moment he was capable of coherent speech. Fred moved around the pair of them, snapping from different angles, close and wide, most of them getting such a good angle on him that it left no room for doubt that it was in fact Draco giving the blowjob, his face clear to see. His expression, that of a willing participant, was also clear. 

As if the smile wasn't enough, some shots were going to show his entire body: sitting on the bench leaning forward slightly, hands and mouth hard at work. He wasn't restrained, tied up, or being coerced in any way as far as the pictures showed. Plus... yep, there was his other hand going down to his own hard cock, rubbing it up and down with one hand as his other continued playing with the balls just in front of his chin. To anyone seeing these photos it would be obvious that Draco enjoyed sucking dick.

'The clips the camera is capturing must be been SO hot' Harry thought. He was looking forward to going through them later and was VERY glad he's spent the extra galleons to get a high capacity model. The last thing he wanted right now was to have to change 'film rolls' in the thing. 

After Fred had taken a couple dozen shots or so, George caught his eye and gestured behind and below him with his left hand, widening his stance. Harry didn't follow what he meant but the twins always did seem to share a psychic link and Fred seemed to understand immediately. He got down with the camera very close to the floor just behind his brother and right between his ankles. As he did so, George increased the volume of his encouragement a bit and started gently petting the blond hair on the back of the of the Slytherin head, who was doing such great job pleasuring him. While not applying a lot of pressure (forcing someone onto your cock was a douche-bag move!) he did want to make sure the blond never completely pulled off his cock as this might cause him to open his eyes. 

"That's it Draco. You want to taste me?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Umm hmm" the blond intoned affirmatively, cock still in his mouth and nodding his head a bit as he continued sucking.

"Then move you hand back and finger my hole" he said, still petting the back of Draco's head.

'Oh, that explains it' Harry thought. Wow, the twins had truly DEVIOUS minds, and Harry had to admire them.

George widened his stance drastically, ostensibly to give his new lover easier access to finger him. This lowered his crotch which caused Draco to also lean forward further to continue his ministrations, putting him in better view of the camera from below. Fred squatted way down, and put the camera next to George's ankle, pointing up. This must have made quite a sight from that angle. It would frame out Draco, happily slurping away on a dick, balls bouncing off his chin, one hand jerking himself off, and the other hand probing at the redhead's rosebud with his middle finger. The twins had virtually no hair on them except for their heads, armpits, and a bit at the base of their cocks. So the placement and movement of the small blond's digit was unmistakable. Even more so because, this being a wizarding camera, it would be a video clip and not a still, showing his finger in motion, teasing George's ring.

After taking a few shots from that VERY good angle, Fred stood up again. It had only been a few minutes but already George was testing the limits of his endurance. He'd already watched Harry and Oliver out on the pitch, then saw Draco beat off under the stands, then Harry and Oliver go at it AGAIN in the showers. While they'd taken a break to go get the supplies for this wonderful setup, his horniness had been at full steam the entire time. So he wouldn't have lasted long anyway. Combine that with Draco's innate cock sucking skills and he'd been ready to shoot quickly. Fred sensed this and, again through unspoken signals with his brother, got into position. 

"I'm going to cum Draco. Are you ready?"

Draco cooed a delighted yes around his cock head. 

"You want to taste me, you cute little boy?"

Another high pitched coo.

"Here you go" he said, pulling his cock free, just outside Draco's lips. But he kept his fingers entwined in the hair on the back of the blond's head to keep him positioned. "Keep your eyes closed, this stuff can sting!" he said, causing the blond to scrunch up his eyes tight. 'Brilliant' Harry though. 'Even through all this he has the presence of mind to let Fred get this with the camera.'

"Fuck yea. Keep your mouth open. Yea, that's hit. HERE IT COMES!" he cried, as he jerked himself over the edge. And with that George... unloaded. There was simply no other word. Cum shot from his cock right through the boy's lips. There was so much of it! Two shots hit his tongue, and the next shot hit the back of his throat. This instinctively caused Draco to swallow, and he leaned forward ever so slightly has he did so. More shots came out of George's cock even during that brief moment. They hit the blond in the forehead, just below those beautiful, now sweat soaked, light locks of hair, splattering the top of his face in sticky goo.

Draco whined a bit at this. At first Harry thought it was in objection to the shot in the face. But then Draco opened his mouth again, pursed his lips, and stuck out his tongue to cup the top of George's cock. Then Harry realized: it wasn't that he was upset at the facial, it was that it he was disappointed that he was MISSING some of the load. Draco truly wanted to taste every last drop of his first blowjob. 

As all this went through Harry's mind, George continued cumming, moaning as he did so. He shot three more voluminous globs into the blond's mouth, who then swallowed again. Thinking about something else he wanted captured on camera, the redhead deliberately shifted the angle of his cock so that his last two shots went all over Draco's face, covering it in ropes of cum.

Fred, steady hand that he was, got ALL of this. The first shots from his brother's cock into the waiting mouth, the shot on the forehead, the eager return to suckling more cum from the ginger's cock, and the final ropes of cum all over that pretty pale visage. Draco, as before, diligently kept his eyes closed. And so he remained oblivious to starring role he played in the pornographic photo shoot they were doing of him. His eagerness for cock sucking immortalized on film. Only someone who loved sucking cock would be smiling that wide as a hot load was dibbling down his face.

As the lover's breathing slowed, Fred backed away and hid the camera again. Oliver had the presence of mind to grab a washcloth which he handed to George. The redhead got down on his knees in front of Draco and scrubbed around his eyes. 

"There... you can open them now" he said. Draco did so. "Did you like that?"

"Oh, fuck yes" he said, breath still coming fast from the exhilarating experience.

"Looks like my aim was off a bit. Here let me help you." Then George leaned in and licked some of his own load from Draco's face. When he was done, he leaned forward to kiss the blond who received it eagerly, intertwining his tongue with the older boy, tasting and swallowing as much of the sweet nectar as he could find. While they were kissing, George reached forward and grabbed the three-inch rock hard cock of his newest friend and started stroking. He got an appreciative moan in response. Within ten seconds, Malfoy broke the kiss, breathing hard. He's been wanking himself while sucking on George and so was pretty close to the edge already.

"I'm gonna..." and that's all he got out before he also went over the edge, head falling against the ginger boy's shoulder, body shuddering with a dry orgasm. George held him as he recovered. It took a minute. Then Draco straightened back up to a sitting position and looked around at the other three. 

"That was so amazing to watch" Oliver said. "Maybe we should stop for the day?" he asked, nurturing instincts kicking in, wanting to give the novice a chance to stop.

"NO!" Draco almost shouted. The other four jumped slightly at that, but then chuckled at his enthusiasm. They were all glad he wanted to keep going, though none verbalized it. 

"I..." he was a bit shy after his small outburst "I can go again pretty quickly. I... well... you can see that I can't shoot yet. So some days when I'm really bored, or really horny, I wank five or six times."

"Wow" said Harry. He'd only just started being sexually active himself and was impressed at his (now former) rival's stamina. "Really?!"

"Yea. Potter... I mean Harry (that's going to take some getting used to). Can YOU shoot yet?" Harry shook his head. Draco was relieved, though he didn't let that show. He still felt a bit competitive with Harry. "Then you can probably do the same. Have you tried?"

"No, not yet" Harry replied. His mind spinning with the possibilities. 

"George, I think we've just had a challenge thrown at us" Fred said to his brother. 

"Oh boy" Harry said. He was a bit afraid nervous at their conspiratorial glances but his hormones were overriding that.

"You asked about my fantasies" Draco said. 

"Yea!" the twins said in unison.

"Well... I..." Draco continued, some of the shyness from earlier returning. He looked up at Fred "I want to see if the two of you taste the same."

Fred's face, already grinning in anticipation, positively lit up. "Malfoy, DRACO (he corrected), wow this IS going to take getting used to... you have a dirty mind. And I like that!" he said, approaching where the third year blond sat.

George shifted off the side and sat on the bench next to Draco and Fred walked in front of the blond, cock ROCK hard, jutting out from his fiery crotch hair. There was a healthy amount of clear precum dripping down the underside of his cock. Draco put out his tongue and started in on him just like he had his brother a few minutes before. This time he needed no encouragement from anyone and used all the things he'd just learned while working on the other twin. George was still recovering from his own orgasm so he relaxed back onto the bench a little to watch the hot show in front of him. 

Oliver, meanwhile, decided to test Draco's theory about multiple orgasms. He moved Harry up against the lockers just behind where the blond was again bobbing up and down on a redhead's cock, dropped to his knees, and started going down on his seeker. He used one hand to jerk his cock, the other to pleasure Harry's balls. Draco couldn't see this. Fred, on the other hand, was enjoying the 'Harry and Oliver' show for what was now the THIRD time today. Harry looked down at Oliver for a minute and then let his head lull back gently into the locker behind him. As he did so, he locked eyes with Fred and they both kept each other's gaze; each enjoying an amazing blow job from a fellow quidditch player.

With all that had just happened, all they'd seen, and the smells and sounds of raw boy sex in the air... neither lasted long. Fred was first, and started panting after about a minute of Draco's starting to work on him.

"I'm getting so close" he said, running his hands down the pale face sitting in front of him, caressing his cheek. Draco looked up at him, took his mouth off his cock for a moment and said "Good! I wasn't kidding, I want to taste you too." He then went back to sucking. That was all it took. In fact, with that face looking up at him and having it say those words, Fred doubted ANYONE could have prevented themselves from going over the edge right then.

"FUCK!" he shouted, his balls pulling up towards his cock. Draco was ready this time and wasn't going to be denied. He gripped the teen's hips tightly and sucked strongly on the cock, not wanting to miss a drop this time. Fred froze, happy to oblige. 

Draco got an extra treat. Because he kept up a light suction and his tongue was pressing up on the bottom of the hard cock, he actually felt the load quickly flow through the fleshy tube, just before it landed at the back of his tongue. True to form, Fred shot as much as George had. Draco thought he was ready for the volume but misjudged it. He wanted to savor the taste a bit and so didn't swallow any of it right away. But there was so much that some dribbled out of the corner of his mouth.

Seeing all this sent Harry over the edge. His climax came right on the heels of Fred's. He shuddered with his own dry orgasm as Oliver firmly held his waist against the lockers to help him keep his balance. Oliver pulled off Harry shortly after he climaxed and looked up at the waves of bliss passing over Harry's face. Harry grinned down at this team captain appreciatively. Oliver jacked his cock for another few seconds and then shot his load onto Harry's feet, holding the green eyed boy's gaze and moaning has he came.

Draco didn't see Harry go over the edge, but he'd heard both Fred and Harry's moaning along with the sucking sounds that Oliver had been making on Harry's prick, and the sounds of Oliver's moaning as he went over the edge. That, combined with the cock in his mouth and his resumed wanking of his own cock had gotten Draco hard again. After hearing Harry go over the edge he was also ready. He wiped Fred's extra cum dripping down his face into his hand and used that to jerk himself to another orgasm, slowly swallowing Fred's load at he did so. 

The five of them collapsed where they were, either on the bench or on the locker room floor, each spent for the moment, breathing hard, and riding a fantastic wave of post-orgasmic bliss. Multi-orgasmic bliss in some cases. 

* * *

As for this particular chapter... all the pent-up frustration in taking so long to write it means that this has been a chapter with a LOT of sexual material. Hopefully it took you two or three readings to get to this point. (nudge nudge, wink wink) At any rate, this encounter with the five of them isn't over yet. I'll pick it up again right here at the next chapter, which WILL be soon.

As with most writers, I thrive on compliments. Please leave Kudos here or send me an email: caladan10 at tutanota dot com to email me. If you write me there, I can add you to a notification list I keep for new chapters.

The more praise and encouragement I get, even a brief "I liked your story because..." the better. And, the more comments I get, the more likely I am to write further chapters.

 


	7. Still in the locker room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We pick up right where we left off with the five of them still in the locker room.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K Rowling. Copyright belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Since neither was able to cum yet, orgasms didn't drain them as much as boys who could shoot. Add the fact that 13-year-olds typically have lots of excess energy and Harry and Draco recovered fairly quickly and stirred before the other three. Harry certainly liked the erotic image of Draco's hair and face covered in the remnants of the George's load. The part that hadn't been licked off him at least. But he knew they could both use a rinse. He caught the blond's eye and gestured towards the shower room. Draco took his meaning and they both got up, stretching their muscles after the inevitable but minor cramps one gets holding various positions during sex.

They took adjacent shower heads. Harry wasn't particularly dirty, since he'd just spent a hot time in here with Oliver a little while ago. So he took the opportunity to watch, and admire, Draco's form and cute face as he rinsed himself off. It was nice to be this close to the other boy, without the mirror separating them as it had their first such encounter (though Draco didn't know Harry had been there). As he thought back on it, underneath his resentment for Draco's seemingly malicious personality, there had always been an attraction between the two of them, even from that first day when Harry had refused Draco's offer of 'friendship' two years ago while they waited for the sorting.

"You're very cute" Harry said, softly, without thinking. Draco turned abruptly, wiping the water from his eyes.

"You really think so?" he asked, face beaming into a smile.

"I... Yes."

"I've always thought you were cute too." Harry returned the smile. "I thought so that first day, when I met you on the stairs" Draco continued. "I wanted to be your friend, right from the beginning."

"Yea... but the way you spoke to Ron," Draco cringed "it just, I'm sorry, disgusted me."

"I felt bad about that right after I said it. But... I don't know, I just couldn't take it back. I don't know why." There was a pause, Draco continued his shower, rubbing soap on his body idly. Eventually he continued, "I'm sorry. To you and him. If you think he'll give me the chance, I'd like to apologize."

Harry considered this. "I'd like to find a way to make that work. Ron REALLY hates you, so it might take a while. But, I think Hermione would help bring him around. She's usually the one who's the most level headed. If we both work on him, we might be able to convince him that you want to make amends."

"I do. But I'll also need your help to figure out how to deal with my father. Merlin! The Malfoys aren't... nice... to people. He won't like hearing about this. He'll see it as a sign of weakness."

"But you'd like to change how you treat other people?"

"Yes. I don't want to be like that." Another pause, and Draco look Harry squarely in the eyes. "Especially to you."

"Oh? You want to be NICE to me?" Harry asking, responding in a lighthearted manner with a bit of playfulness in his voice, taking the hint he thought Draco was dropping. 

"Actually... no" Draco smirked conspiratorially, "I want to be NAUGHTY with you. Very VERY naughty." And with that, he leaned forward and kissed Harry.

The other boy immediately kissed him back, having sensed it coming. They came together, arms around each other, each probing inside the other's mouth with his tongue. After a minute their hands slowly started wandering over each other's body, rubbing backs, tickling sides, cupping butt cheeks. It didn't take long for either of them to get hard again, hard virtually hairless cocks rubbing against each other as they pressed together. The soap from Draco's torso ran between them, lubricating their bodies as they ground together, still kissing.

* * *

The showers were still running. So between the noise of the spraying water on the tiles and their own focus on each other, they didn't notice that the other three teenagers with them had recovered from their post-orgasmic haze and were watching this unfold.

Oliver was glad to see this happening. He'd always had a protective instinct towards Harry and part of his hesitation in bringing Harry into his sexual relationship with the twins had been the age difference. With Draco, Harry had someone his own year to explore with. He shared this thought with the twins, quietly, their faced huddled together so as to keep the other two from overhearing them. The twins agreed.

"However," Oliver added, "I think that when you lose your virginity, it should be with someone with experience, who cares about you, and can make it a fulfilling time for you." He cocked an eyebrow at the twins. "Perhaps the two of you would could help in this regard?" he asked, smiling. The twins returned identical grins. 

"Great idea" said Fred. 

"Absolutely" echoed George. "In fact, Fred, since I was Draco's first blow job, it seems only fair that you be his first fuck." 

"Mighty nice of you brother. But, let's be honest," he said, looking over again at two cute boys, who were still furiously making out. "There's really no BAD option here. Only two very cute ones." George slapped his brother's arm, playfully, in agreement. "Oliver, why don't you go tell the two love birds over there about your idea."

"Sure" their team captain replied. He got up and walked, slowly, over to them.

"What are you planning?" George asked softly, as soon as Oliver was out of ear shot. He could see the wheels turning behind his brother's eyes.

"Oliver is so concerned about giving THEM a first. I think there's a first that we can give HIM afterwards" Fred replied, barely loud enough to hear.

"Oooooo... this sounds like fun" George said, leaning closer so that they could whisper together.

* * *

Oliver approached the two boys as they continued kissing, nearby shower sprays keeping their bodies wet with the warm water. In any other circumstance, he would have been rock hard. But his balls were depleted just now and so his libido was a bit sated. Even so, he was still sporting a semi-hard on.

He waiting until they paused for air and then cleared his throat. They started, and pulled away from each other slightly as they turned toward him. But they each kept their hands around the back of the other, maintaining their embrace.

"Sorry" Harry said.

"Don't apologize! I'm glad you two have hit it off. This certainly wasn't how the afternoon started out, was it?" he asked, smiling.

"No. But..." Harry said, turning back to look at Draco, "I'm really glad this is how it's ending."

Oliver paused for a moment, to give Draco a moment to let Harry's compliment sink in. "Actually, we were thinking that it shouldn't end yet."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Well, I know from a combination of experience and hearsay that losing your virginity is MUCH better when you have a considerate lover. One who is also experienced. The twins think you're both cute and I can vouch for their experience. You've both had some firsts today. But not the biggest of them all." He paused for a moment, letting them consider. "If you want, you could go to bed tonight, no longer virgins. And the twins would make it quite... wonderful... I think. And, this could be something you'd also both experience together."

They both stood there for a minute, continuing the light embrace, lost in their own thoughts. Then Draco rubbed Harry's back a bit to get his attention. When Harry look at him, the question plain on his face, Draco nodded slightly. Harry returned the nod, and the both smiled excitedly as they turned back to Oliver.

"We're in" Harry said.

"Great!" Oliver turned back towards the locker room and walked back to the twins. They'd been watching the exchange and Oliver saw them lean back away from their huddle as he walked towards them. They'd obviously been whispering to each other; about Harry and Draco he assumed.

"They're game" he said to the ginger teens seated on the bench. 

"Nice" replied Fred.

"Thanks mate!" said George. "We promise to give you a good show" he laughed, as they got up. 

While Harry and Draco rinsed off the soap from their bodies and dried off, the twins got out a bunch more of the fluffy towels (thank the stars the house elves kept the locker room well stocked) and laid them out as a layer on the wide bench to make it more comfortable.

When the two came over, the twins instructed them on what they should do. They had Harry and Draco get onto the bench on their knees, leaning forward onto their elbows, ankles at the edge so that their feet could dangle off. They put them very close together so that their hips and elbows were touching. The twins wanted them leaning against each other, feeling the other rub past as they were being fucked. The bench's depth was just perfect to allow for them to curl their fingers around the far side. And that meant that there was also enough room for them to cross their arms in front of them and rest their forehead on them if they wanted.

Oliver's cock started back towards full mast at the sight of it. Two perfectly formed, pale, flawless, smooth, nicely rounded pieces of boy ass were jutting out, both owners surrendering themselves to him and the twins. "You two don't have to stop making out" he said encouragingly. They took the hint and started gently kissing, not moving from their prostrate positions. He liked that they were into each other, and liked watching them make out, but he also wanted them distracted. He gestured to the twins to stay where they were for a moment and went back over to get the camera that Fred had hidden before in the pile of clothes. He took the opportunity to snap a few shots of the two, soon to be deflowered, asses in front of him. He got their puckering rosebuds exposed, cocks and balls slightly visible between their legs. When he lowered the camera from his face the twins got into position, kneeling on the floor behind each of the boys, Fred behind Draco and George behind Harry.

George used his wand and cast the cleansing spells on both Harry and Draco, making them pristinely clean both inside and out. Now, all the twins would taste was boy. 

As George was casting, Oliver tucked the camera behind him and started to walk around to the other side of the bench. "Now, Harry, Draco, just close your eyes, relax, and let them work on you" he said, soothingly. When Oliver saw them comply, he got down on his knees just in front of them, and framed their faces in the camera's viewfinder. He REALLY wanted to capture this moment. The twins immediately picked up on his plan and so waited until he was in position. When they saw that he was ready, they set to work. In unison, they stuck out their moistened tongues and licked the boy flesh in front of them, from the taint and up into the puckering rosebuds, swirling around.

Both Harry and Draco's face exploded with a mix of surprise and ecstasy. Harry moaned contentedly, low and soft, having had Oliver do this to him only a little while ago he sort of knew what it would feel like. But Draco, without even realizing it, let out a very loud and high pitched moan, almost a squeal, his head snapping back as he did so, the amazing feeling radiating from his hole was overwhelming for him. Fortunately, both were so overcome that they kept their eyes closed, losing themselves in the sensations. This allowed Oliver to capture the moment perfectly with the camera, without them knowing, getting both expressions of ecstasy as twin tongues probed their boy holes. The twins continued, prying the cheeks apart with their hands, rolling their tongues around, lapping and probing at the now not-so-innocent boys in front of them. The moans from Harry and Draco continued, rising and falling in reaction to the various sensations the twins were gleefully administering. The twins shared glances occasionally as they continued, part congratulatory, part conspiratory, both with huge grins and thanking the fates for how this day was unfolding.

After a couple of minutes, the twins started to differ in what they were doing to the boy in front of them. Each was exploring various parts, licking their hairless balls and taints, jerking the kneeling boy's cocks (which were rock hard again) and slowly probing with fingers to loosen up their rings. They were each listening to their respective partner's reactions to their ministrations, and giving each of their 'spots' more attention as a delighted moan indicated when they'd found one.

After getting a few more shots of the two gorgeous faces, lost in the rimming and tactile teasing, Oliver came back around to where the twins were, and continued his photographic endeavors. He got more great shots, some of them quite close-up, of each boy's bum and ball sac, often with an enthusiastic tongue gliding over the skin. Their cocks were sticking up so straight towards their bellies that they were virtually invisible from behind. He went to the sides and got a few shots of that angle as well, also getting the twin's faces buried between the pale cheeks in front of them, tongues probing deeply, continuing to elicit moans from their recipients. 

Oliver could see the twin's cocks were also rock hard, both leaking copious precum, no doubt spurred on by the prospect of the 'virgin territory' they were about to explore. The twins moved again towards probing the boys with fingers, now two at a time, scissoring them, eliciting more moans of pleasure from the once rivalrous 13 year olds.

After another few minutes, they judged that Harry and Draco were finally ready. Oliver crept back around in front of them, hiding the camera behind his back in case they opened their eyes. When he saw the twins remove their fingers and lube up their cocks, he put his head close to Harry and Draco and whispered to them in a soothing tone.

"Are you ready?" They nodded, neither really trusting their voices at that moment. "Good. This may hurt a bit a first, but I PROMISE you're going to start enjoying it really soon. Just relax your hole as much as you can." The twins had lubed up their cocks and were ready. Oliver looked up at them and nodded, pulling back a bit to get in position again with the camera. This was ANOTHER moment he really wanted to capture. The twins each placed one hand on the hip of the boy in front of them and the other held their cock, lining it up. Harry and Draco both breathed in sharply as they felt the hardness start to press at their rosebuds but fortunately, in Oliver's mind at least, they kept their eyes closed.

Both cocks and boy holes were well lubricated and so the twins started to slip in with very little pressure. Both Harry and Draco let out very tiny whines of pain, but said nothing, and continued breathing deeply. They concentrated on relaxing as the twins, fighting every instinct in their body that screamed at them to ram their cocks into the velvety warmness enveloping their poles, moved slowly. After about a minute or so, their five inch cocks were completely buried inside the younger boys and they felt their balls rest against the bottom of the hairless butt cracks in front of them. They paused there, letting their lovers get used to the new sensation. 

Oliver took more shots, watching as Harry and Draco's faces morphed from apprehension, to pain, to normality. It wasn't pleasure yet, but that would come soon. The twins started moving in and out, first in sync with each other, but eventually getting into different rhythms. As such, the blond and brown topped heads started to bob back and forth, just a bit, at different rates. 

The pain was starting to give way to pleasure, Oliver could see. So he took a couple more shots and then stowed the camera below the bench, out of sight. He leaning in close again. "You both OK?"

"Yea?" Harry replied, almost as a question, clearly still getting used to it.

"Yea!" Draco said, must more confidently. He was taking to this much more quickly than Harry.

George, now getting into a good rhythm with Harry, started changing his angle, poking around inside Harry, searching for what we knew must be around there SOMEWHERE.

"George... what are you... OH FUCK!!!" Harry shouted, as George found his g-spot with a hard stab of his cock. He grabbed Harry's hips more firmly in his hands to help ensure his aim stayed on target.

"Ah..." George moaned, feeling warm tight hole clench around his cock. "You like that mate?" George asked, rhetorically, hitting the spot again with a well-placed thrust. But Harry answered anyway.

"Yes. Oh FUCK! YES! Right! There!" Harry moaned between each thrust. The pain of having the cock inside him had already subsided for the most part. This new sensation completely moved Harry past the pain and into pleasure at what was being done to him. He came up from his elbows to his wrists, leaning back into Fred's penetration, a smile formed on this face as he let himself be fucked harder.

Draco, hearing Harry's utterances, opened his eyes and watched the other third year's transformation. "Harry... what happened? Why are you..." and then Fred also found that some spot which HE had been looking for inside the lithe little blond, "OH MERLIN! OH! OH!" Draco moaned, echoing Harry. "Oh yes... yes... don't stop!" Rather than sitting up, he instead put his head down on the bench, arching his back, and raising his ass into the air invitingly. Fred accepted the invitation gladly. He increased the speed of his thrusts, matching his brother's increased pace of pounding Harry's ass, doing his best to hit Draco's g-spot with each penetration. "Yes! Oh yes! Don't... don't stop..." Draco moaned, then just kept moaning incoherently, having lost the power of speech for the moment, face also morphing into a smile like Harry's, though he couldn't see this from his current position, even if he had opened his eyes. He was completely enveloped by the sensations the hard cock was giving his insides as it pumped into him with a new steady rhythm. It was so intense, so delightfully overpowering.

The twins were also riding new waves of pleasure, coming from a few sources. There was of course the amazing pleasure of having you cock sinking into a tight warm ass. And there was also the additional pleasure of knowing that their lover enjoyed what was being done to them, especially since finding the g-spot, almost at the same time, a moment before. But there was more here. Neither of the twins had ever fucked a boy younger than themselves. And knowing that they were taking the virginity of their lover just heightened the experience that much more. They turned their heads to each other, not slacking in their rhythm, and looked into each's other eyes, sharing a look, and knew that the other was feeling the same. Their bond strengthening the experience still further.

As they looked forward again, Oliver caught each of their gazes in turn, echoing their expressions of excitement at the initiation they were now undertaking. He brought the camera back into view and arched his eyebrows. The twins both gave him nods in return, indicating that they were OK for the filming to continue. They ALSO wanted to be able to look back on this day and have a more than just their memories as a reminder. Harry couldn't really take issue given that it was his idea to start shooting pictures in the first place. And Draco... well... he'd probably enjoy the pictures once he got over his shock. That is... if they ever told him.

Oliver got quietly back to his feet so as not to take Harry and Draco out of the 'happy place' they'd entered in their minds. He went to the side of each boy, getting a few shots of them being fucked from behind by an identical redheaded teenager. Both were now leaning back into the cock that was pounding them. Harry was up on his hands and knees pushing back into George in opposite rhythm to the penetration, the two of them moving in opposite directions as George pulled out, then together again as he moved back into Harry, being careful to never fully take his cock out. Draco was doing something similar, though he didn't have as much range of motion from the angle he was in; head down, ass in the air. 

Oliver knew he was capturing a few cock-thrusts each time he depressed the shutter button. Wizarding camera images were never still, and he'd seen enough dirty pictures is own wizarding porn collection to know what to expect. He leaned in close to the ginger crotches from above to get good shots of the cocks moving in and out of the, no-longer-virgin, boy holes. George even slowed down a bit and pulled his cock out a little further than before, so that one could see a bit of the rim of his mushroom head pushing on the puckering ring, spreading it open, as he went in again. Then he got back into his rhythm; Draco was too lost in the pleasure to take much notice of the brief interruption. 

Oliver then sat on the bench just to the side of Harry, inches from his arm, placing the camera on the bench to get the lowest possible angle. He aimed the camera back through the kneeling boy's legs, getting shots of his rock-hard cock, smooth crotch bereft of hair. The cock barely bounced as George fucked him, he was that aroused. It was so tantalizing; Oliver wanted to reach out and tease that cock, tease his balls. But he didn't want Harry to notice him yet. He was enjoying the photography too much. He got up and went around the front of the bench to get a few more shots of Harry as George rode him. The gentle smile on his face was priceless.

Oliver went around to the other side of the bench to get the same shots of Draco. He cock was just has hard, just as tempting. Oliver barely restrained himself from reaching out and jerking the younger boy. He contented himself with a few shots with the camera. Easy to come back in a moment and fulfill his wish. But he wanted shots of Draco's face as well. The blond's head was off to the side, eyes closed. But whereas Harry's expression was one of gentle pleasure, the Slytherin's was something far more. The blond continued to moan softly, almost inaudibly. Oliver had to lean close to hear it, and when he did, his own already hard cock jumped. "Oh yes" he whispered. "I've wanted this... for soooooo loooooong." 

For Draco, this was a moment of pure ecstasy, and not just of the body. He had suspected that he loved the taste of cum. And his recent experiences with his own team's hazing ritual, and now his former rivals turned lovers, bore that out. But THIS! He'd fantasized about having a cock inside him, but had no idea that it was the missing piece. He hadn't realized how... empty... he'd felt before now. This was a craving he hadn't consciously realized had been there. He'd had no frame of reference. Now... now he KNEW that he wanted this, and as often as possible. He loved having a hard cock throb inside him. From now on he'd crave both this AND the taste of cum. He would try it the other way as well, the one doing the penetrating. Variety was good, he was sure. But he doubted he'd ever feel as wonderfully satiated as he was now, throbbing cock opening up his ring, plowing his insides, poking that delightful spot inside him that he'd only been able to find with his own fingers on rare occasions.

Oliver, not knowing the exact thoughts inside Draco's head but guessed something like it, watched this play out over the boy's expression. It was SO amazingly erotic. He took several shots of blond face, dripping a bit with sweat, capturing his facial expressions as Draco was going through this realization. Fortunately for Oliver, Draco also kept his eyes closed like Harry, similarly unaware of the continuation of his pornographic photo shoot.

Wanting to capture this from every possible angle, Oliver walked behind the twins and whispered softly, so that only they could hear, "widen your stance." They immediately realized what he wanted. They shifted their positions, so that their ankles were much further apart, and then continued thrusting. Oliver squatted down on the floor between the ankles of each twin to capture the action from underneath, getting nice shots of the smaller packages of the younger boys and their smooth cheeks being penetrated by the twin's larger cocks whose balls bounced back and forth with the rhythm. 

The twins were really getting into showing off for the camera and decided to add a little something to the photos. As Oliver was finishing between the ankles of each twin, the other one reached down with a hand and teased his brother's hole a bit, eliciting moans from the recipient. Oliver then stepped back to get a nice shot of both twin's backsides as they continued humping the boys. He got great shots of their asses as they went forward and back, both framed by feet of the lovers, hanging off the edge of the bench on each side of their legs. Fred looked back at Oliver and, wanting to show off more it seemed, pulled George (who didn't resist) into a tongue wresting kiss for the camera. Oliver almost came just from that sight, but managed to hold it in. 

The team captain had moved fast. His entire set of shots had only taken a few minutes and all four of the boys were rapidly approaching orgasm. Oliver put the camera back under the bench and then whispered again to the twins, "I'm going to get them to cum again, but you guys hold off when they do. I know it'll be hard, but trust me, I've got an idea." The twins each grunted a bit in frustration (they REALLY wanted to shoot) but gave reluctant nods. Oliver walked around to the front of the bench.

"Harry, Draco" he said, to get their attention. The twin stopped their motions to help the two boys focus. After a moment, both looked up at him. "Get up on your knees and lean back a bit." Each twin kept their hands on the hips of the boy in front of him to keep their cocks inside and guide them into their new position. This left them with their ankles off the edge of the bench and in a place where Fred and George could still easily take them from behind. But it left room on the bench in front of them, which Oliver got onto and kneeled in front of them. "Let's test Draco's theory, eh? Make use of that quick orgasmic recovery." Both gave him looks that were part quizzical, part excited, and part fearful. The twins smiled deviously behind them. Oliver lubricated their hairless crotches with a quick bit of wand work and then started wanking both of them. Both Harry and Draco started moaning softly in response. Then he nodded to the twins who immediately started their humping motions again. Harry and Draco both started moaning loudly at this. The dual stimulation being even more overwhelming than just the fucking had been. And neither thought that was possible!

It took less than a minute for Draco to cum, body shuddering with orgasm and voice cracking another octave higher as he moaned through it. Fred immediately stopped his motions. The pulsating of Draco's hole was almost enough to send him over the edge and he wanted to see what Oliver had in mind. So he fought desperately, but successfully, to keep from cumming in the blond's ass. Seeing and hearing this sent Harry over the edge in a similar way, shuddering with dry orgasm just like Draco. George wasn't as close as Fred was and so was more easily able to hold back.

Oliver gave each boy a moment to come down from their orgasm. As their breathing slowed he spoke again. "Now, sit up off of their cocks and turn over onto your backs, with your knees off the edge of the bench." After pausing a minute to get their wits about them, they slowly complied, the twins stepping back a bit to give them room. Both ginger cocks were slick with precum and so hard they could probably have hammered nails into a board. Turning over was easy for the boys. The bench was covered in a few layers of towels so none of their skin clung to the surface due to the sweat and moisture. Plus, their knees were starting to ache a bit anyway and, now that the orgasmic haze was lifting a bit, they were glad for the new position.

Once they were in position, Oliver continued. "OK, now grab your knees in each hand and pull them back towards your shoulders." As they did so the twins immediately got into position. They certainly didn't need to be told what to do next. Each Weasley knelt on the bench, pushed the small pair of legs back locking their elbows into the backs of Harry and Draco's knees, lined up their cocks, and slowly entered the delightful velvety tight ass in front of them. 

The younger boy's faces screwed up slightly in discomfort as they re-accustomed themselves to having a cock inside. Oliver gave them a second to get used to it. But he needed them to be 'in the moment' to ensure that this was truly special for both of them. "Open your eyes." They did so, looking up at him. He held each gaze for a moment, then continued. "Now look at each other." The mutual attraction that he's seen between them in the showers was still there; even a bit stronger now. "Now, look up at your lover." They did so, each locking eyes with the cute redhead inside them. "Every time you think back on this, remember how they looked. Remember how amazing this FEELS. Remember that you experienced this here, with people who care about you, and that we were all together." As he finished, the twins started up again, slowly fucking the ass of the cute boy underneath them, both of whom started moaning again. It was easier to hit their g-spots from this angle and the twins made good use of that fact.

Oliver surreptitiously grabbed the camera and walked around behind the twins again. He got shots of their torsos and backsides, now leaning over their lovers, whose ankles were in the air. As the gentle rhythm continued, Draco crossed his ankles behind Fred, and put both his hands on Fred's ass, pulling the boy in with each thrust, enthusiasm obvious. This further reinforced Oliver's (correct) suspicion from the moaning he'd heard earlier that Draco was a natural bottom. As he pulled Fred into him, the ginger's cheeks spread apart, exposing his puckering rosebud. So Oliver got a good action shot of this as well. He then leaned in closely, camera near the floor, to get shots from underneath. He watched Fred and George slickly enter the cute tight bums, balls lightly slapping the boy underneath them. But he could see that their balls were starting to retract, indicating that their orgasms were not far off.

The twins sensed that they were getting really close, but George wanted Oliver to get a few more shots from this angle. So he pushed Harry's legs back a bit further so that he himself could lean forward all the way. He started making out with Harry as his thrusts continued, eliciting new moans from the boy. Fred did the same with Draco. 

As most people do when they're being kissed passionately, Harry and Draco both closed their eyes as the twins leaned in. The twins slowed their pace to keep from going over the edge, and made out with their lovers for almost a full two minutes. This allowed Oliver to get bunch of shots of the two fucking pairs. Harry and Draco with their legs in the air, George and Fred pressing against them from above, slowly sliding in and out of their asses. As the kissing progressed, they each slid a hand down to wank the hard and hairless cocks of their lover. Oliver got a few shots of this and then quickly stowed the camera in Harry's locker as he'd previously discussed with the twins. They didn't want to risk Draco seeing it.

Seeing that Oliver was finished, the twins pulled back from their kissing and picked up the pace; both of fucking and wanking. Harry and Draco were moaning almost constantly now. Oliver had a devious thought and sucked on each of his index fingers, slicking them up, as he stepped behind the twins. He placed each of his hands on their smooth cracks and then slowly put his finger inside their asses and wiggled.

That was all it took. They both went over the edge at the same time, shot after shot of cum seeding Harry and Draco. Oliver continued to move his fingers rhythmically and this helped to keep the twins moving as they unloaded, continuing to hit the g-spot as they did. This g-spot pounding, the wanking they were getting from the twins as they came, and combined with the sensation of having cum flood their insides, was all it took for yet ANOTHER orgasm to claim both Harry and Draco. The four of them stayed frozen for a moment while they came down from their high. As the twins softened they pulled out and laid gently on their lovers, but not with their full weight, kissing them softly and gently, as their breathing slowed. 

* * *

The twins just laid there and held their two young lovers for a bit, tuning out the world. Eventually though, Oliver, who was hard again, cleared his throat purposefully. Fred glanced over to him where he sat on the bench a few feet away, gently stroking his cock as his eyes wandered over the four naked boys in a rough pile. After a moment, Fred remembered the plan he'd hatched with George earlier.

"Don't worry Oliver, we haven't forgotten you," Fred said encouragingly to his team captain, though he didn't shift from his position lying on top of Draco. "I plan on doing to you what I just did to the lovely Draco here," he said, stroking the blond's cheek affectionately with one hand and turning to smile at him. Draco smiled up at Fred when the heard the compliment. "But I need a minute to bounce back. Why don't you go rinse off for a bit while we... disentangle ourselves?" Even though Fred was hiding it well, his tone was a bit off. It always got that way when he was hatching a scheme. Oliver knew the twins well enough that he should have detected it, but he was just so riled up and horny that he missed the slight clue.

"Oh... Yea, sure." Oliver got up and walked leisurely over to the showers, started one up, and stood under the warms spray, facing away from them, letting it wash over him.

Fred watched him walk over. When the water started up and Oliver was, for certain, unable to hear them, he lowered himself back down on top of Draco, head cocked to side to that he could whisper to Harry and George as well as Draco underneath him. "We've got a little surprised cooked up for Oliver. You guys want to help?" They both giggled and nodded enthusiastically. What 13-year-old boy wouldn't jump at such an invitation?

"OK, Draco, do you have a strong grip?" The blond responded by smiling and grabbing Fred's arms, squeezing tightly. "OK OK!" His grip loosened. "Wow! You DO have a strong grip. You're going to have to tell me about that sometime" he said playfully. "But we have to talk fast. Harry..." he said, turning to the brown-haired boy "do you still have that camera of yours... in your LOCKER?" The was why he'd told Oliver, back when Harry and Draco were showering, to put the camera in Harry's locker when he was done snapping pictures. He opened his eyes wide and gazed intently at Harry, doing his best to tell him to play along. 

Fortunately, Harry picked up on the signal, and quickly took Fred's meaning. "Um... Yea! I left it in here the other day I think." Harry rightly guessed that Fred wanted to use the camera, but that they needed to pretend it had been sitting idly in Harry's locker this whole time, lest Draco suspect they'd taken shots of him earlier. Harry had no idea that it had been used by Oliver during his deflowering. Fred explained the plan he'd hatched with George to the both of them.

"You both in?" he glanced over to check that Oliver was still in the shower. They nodded. "Great. Draco... do you, um, mind being on camera a bit?" Fred asked, as nonchalantly as he could. 

"You'll keep these safe Harry?" he asked.

"Absolutely!" Harry replied. 

"OK then." This was a relief for all three Gryffindors who, while enjoying the erotic nature of the photography, still felt a pang of guilt for potentially taking advantage of Draco. While he still had no idea about already having a starring role in today's photographic endeavors, he really couldn't be THAT mad (if they eventually told him) if we was so ready to be a part of capturing Oliver's upcoming encounter that the twins planned for him. 

"OK. Follow my lead and wait for the signal" he whispered quickly as he heard the water in the showers turn off. The four of them slowly got untangled and got off up the bench, stretching their muscles as Oliver toweled off. After a couple of minutes Fred sat down on the edge of the bench and beckoned Oliver over, who came and stood beside him.

Fred cast a lubrication charm on himself and started rubbing his cock slowly, languidly, and fondled Oliver, purposefully drawing Oliver's attention to get him riled up again. Also, to cloud his brain just enough that he didn't ask too many questions. It worked. Oliver's cock had gone down a bit during his shower but it sprang right back to attention.

"So, Harry and Draco now know what it's like to FEEL a cock inside them. But if they're going to learn... properly, then they need to SEE what it looks like too." He paused for a second, letting Oliver's sexual tension build a bit more. "So, I want you to kneel on this bench, straddle me, and slowly lower yourself onto my cock. Then they can watch up close. Sound good?"

Oliver was verse and loved getting fucked just as much as being on top. And the twins had been with him many times and knew all his spots, so he readily agreed. He was so horny! He quickly got into position as instructed. George, ready with his wand, cast the cleansing and lubrication charms on Oliver has he slowly sat back on his haunches, lining up his hole with Fred's cock. Fred leaded back on the bench, pulling Oliver down with him, and started kissing him. A drop of precum leaked from Oliver's cock and landed on Fred. His excitement was so high the stuff was flowing pretty freely. 

Had Oliver been more clear headed, he might have been more aware of his surroundings and recognized this as the same trick the twins had used to get Harry and Draco to close their eyes a little while ago. But he didn't. As such, he didn't suspect that Harry was squatting just behind him, camera in hand having retrieved it from his locker. As their kiss continued, Oliver lowered himself onto Fred's cock, the lubrication spells doing their jobs, him expertly relaxing his hole so that the pain was almost non-existent. Oliver moaned, in a relaxing and releasing way, his 'itch' finally being scratched. He put his hands to either side of Fred's face, kissing him further, and gripped the back side of the bench. It was quite comfortable and just the right width for him to lay prostrate on it like this. He was gripping one side while his ankles draped over the other, Fred flat on this back underneath him, crotch at the edge, so that the ginger boy's legs were completely off the bench, though his knees were at a right angle, feet flat on the floor. 

Harry and Draco both watched closely as Oliver's ring opened up and enveloped Fred's cock. Harry was watching through the viewfinder as, inch by inch, it slipped inside, and he snapped several shots. Draco was over Harry's shoulder, watching just as intently. Oliver sighed contentedly when he bottomed out and just lay there for a moment, enjoying the sensation. Harry backed up to get a few wide-angle shots of the pair. Oliver enjoyed the feeling of Fred underneath him has he bent forward with cock buried inside him, his own hard prick grinding into Fred's abs. Fred put his hands on the sides of Oliver's ass and gently set him in motion, pushing on his hips to get him moving so that the cock slide into and out of his ass. 

"Oh fuck, yes! Merlin, Fred, I really needed this. Watching the four of you... it was just SO HOT!" He continued slowly bobbing up and down on the hard cock under him. Now that he was finally getting laid, there was no rush. As Harry got a few more shots of Oliver from behind, Draco walked around and got down on his knees, right in front of the pair, chest just a few inches from the top of Fred's head as he laid back on the bench, and looked Oliver in the eye as he rode his lover. Oliver guessed that Draco just wanted to look from a different vantage. He would soon be proven wrong.

Harry got back up to his feet and continued snapping pictures as he also came around the pair, getting good side views of Oliver's cock as is bobbed up and town in time to his own motions as he impaled himself on Fred's pole. Eventually, Oliver noticed Harry with the camera when he turned his head and he froze. Harry continued to walk around and stood almost right in front of Oliver, just next to Draco.

"Harry! What are you doing? Why are you..." he started to climb off Fred, but Fred was ready for this and put his arms around Oliver tightly in a bear hug, holding him down, still in the prostrate position with his cock inside him. Draco, right on cue, grabbed Oliver's wrists and pulled them forward so that his arms were out straight. This took away his leverage. The blond leaned back so that most of his weight was behind the motion. Oliver wasn't going anywhere.

"What the fuck?!" Oliver exclaimed, not really out of anger or panic, mostly from surprise. 

"Well..." Fred said. "You've been such a great... mentor... today with Harry and Draco. You helped show them such a great first time." Oliver looked back at him quizzically, wondering where this was going. "Well, George and I wanted to return the favor by giving YOU a first." 

"What do you mean? You guys and I have done everything there IS to do" he said.

"Well... not quite EVERYTHING" George said from behind him. The other Weasley twin had also lubed up his own cock after casting the spells on Oliver. He'd been stroking himself as he watched the two of them go at it and he was now at full mast. He approached Oliver from behind and squatted. Harry and Draco knew what was coming and Harry had the camera ready, and perfectly lined up.

Oliver's heard George moving behind him, his face had a puzzled expression on it, but he couldn't twist his head back to look because of the way Draco was pulling his arms. He felt George's cock press against the outside of his hole just above his brother's. As the realization dawned on him of what the twins had planned, his expression of surprise was... priceless. 

Harry captured that exact moment PERFECTLY with a shot on his wizarding camera. George was meeting resistance and increased the pressure on Oliver's ring. Finally, it opened and he began slipping inside. Oliver's face shifted from surprised and contorted as the pain/pleasure of the second cock inside him took hold. 

"Oh. OH! AH! OH FUCK!" Oliver half yelled, half moaned. George slowly worked his cock inside, inch by inch, Oliver's face contorting in new ways each time he moved in further. His moans softened a bit as it continued, but Oliver never fell silent. Harry couldn't tell if they were moans of pain or pleasure, and Oliver himself couldn't have said for sure either at that moment. But this didn't dissuade Harry. He figured the twins knew what they were doing and so he kept snapping pictures of Oliver's expressions, backing up every now and again to get the image of all three of them. 

"Damn, Oliver. I always love being inside you. But this! You're SO tight! You're even tighter than Harry was" George said, voice going up a bit as he surrendered to the amazing sensations radiating from his cock.

"Yea bro. It's so amazing feeling your cock slip along mine while it's inside him" Fred said, feeling similar sexual energy spiking to his brain.

George finally buried himself all the way inside Oliver and paused, letting the older teen get used to the double penetration. He rubbed his shoulders soothingly. Fred loosened the bear hug and started stroking his back, so that both of the twins were trying to comfort their team captain. Draco also slackened his grip, but didn't let go. This was just TOO HOT to let it end, the blond thought. He'd never conceived of such a thing even in his wildest dreams.

After a minute went by, Fred spoke softly into Oliver's ear, but loudly enough so that all of them could hear. "Does it hurt Oliver?" he asked.

"Yes" Oliver replied, but there was no real strain in his voice. In fact, it was almost a question, as though Oliver wasn't quite sure what he was feeling.

A pause.

Oliver opened his eyes. He'd shut them tightly before as George had pushed inside him and had kept them tightly closed in pain, pleasure, and concentration.

He looked down into Fred's eyes, an intensity in his gaze now.

Another pause.

"Do you want us to stop?" George asked.

"No... HURT ME!" he half-shouted, pleadingly, closing his eyes again. Then he shifted his hips slightly, lifting himself off of the two cocks inside him, then lowered himself back onto the huge girth their combined poles created, groaning. Fred shifted his gaze past Oliver to lock eyes with George, and they smiled at each other, huge grins splitting their faces as Oliver reacted just the way they had hoped he would. With that, Draco and Fred both completely released their grips on the older boy; they knew Oliver wouldn't recoil now. 

George took the lead. He was the only one with any serious range of motion anyway. He slowly drew his cock out of Oliver, moving very slowly as he didn't want it to slip out when he neared the tip. The TIGHTNESS of Oliver's ass was amazing. So was the feeling of his brother's cock running along the bottom of his own as he slid along. He pulled most of the way out and then slid back in, a bit more quickly. 

Feeling George's cock slide inside him elicited another moan from Oliver. The intensity of what they were doing was overloading his senses like nothing he'd ever experienced before. The... stretching... feeling his rectum was sending to his brain made his head swim. But underneath that was a pleasure as well. He'd once been with another boy who really got off on getting spanked. And he knew from childhood that it was painful being on the receiving end of a hard spanking. Yet this boy loved it. 'Perhaps there IS something to this whole S&M' thing he thought as George sped up his pace, fucking Oliver faster and harder.

Each time George bottomed out inside Oliver, he deliberately pushed his lover forward slightly. The wasn't just to impale him completely, it was also to make the older boy slide forward a bit. This had the effect of making Fred's cock slide out a bit as well and so his brother could also experience the felling of Oliver's overstretched hole moving across his shaft.

Either he'd forgotten about the camera or he didn't care. And Harry didn't ask, since he wanted to continue. He moved to the side of the trio, getting good shots of George slamming into Oliver and their team captain rolling with the motion. He then moved around back to get several very good close ups of the two hard cocks splitting open the ring of Oliver's muscled ass. George continued his insistent, but not brutal, pounding of Oliver's hole. Every now and again he'd shift his position so that the SIDE of his cock ran along his brother's, stretching the tight ass in a different way.

After another minute, George paused, both to catch his breath and to allow his libido to calm down for a minute. The three of them were so aroused there was no way this was going to last TOO much longer. But he wanted to draw it out. Also, there was one other thing he wanted to give to Oliver; he had an idea for one last bit of eye candy.

"Hey Harry" he said, turning to look back at the boy who'd stood back to watch the trio. "Do me a favor. Get on the bench and lay flat on your stomach, facing us." Harry complied. He still had the camera in his hands and kept it with him as he laid down, putting it on the bench in front of him just next to Fred's thigh. 

"Thanks mate." He turned his head forward to look at the blond. "Hey Draco. Would you like to swallow another load of mine?"

"Yea. But don't you already have plans for it?" he jokingly said, nodding towards Oliver.

"I have plans for my NEXT load" he said, patting Oliver's shoulder. "But my LAST load is just over there if you're willing to work a bit for it" he said, nodding towards Harry's bum. Draco looked puzzled for a moment, then realized what he was getting at and his face turned... hungry... as he went to kneel on the far end of the bench. It took Harry a moment to catch on as well. His expression turned from surprised to excited. He'd certainly enjoyed getting rimmed earlier and he wasn't about to say no.

Draco got on the bench behind Harry, put one hand on each cheek to spread them open, and then dove forward, eagerly licking at Harry's ass. The spell had left it perfectly clean from before. There was a slight bit of sweat and so there was a slight taste of... Harry... in what Draco's tongue first picked up. He loved that taste as well. He licked around the opening but was soon probing deeply with his tongue, sucking as much of George's load out as he could. It tasted just the same as before, but with that little dose of Harry in there.

Harry, for his part, was in pure ecstasy. His hole was one of the most sensitive parts of his body. Feeling Draco attack it (there was no other word) made him moan uncontrollably at the top of his lungs. 

George could tell that this had the desired effect. They were still paused in their fucking motions, but he felt Oliver's hole flex in excitement and could see his cock twitching as he watched the young pair. Fred, noticing that Harry had conveniently left the camera right next to him (forgotten when Draco started eating him out) picked it up took several shots of the two. The angle was wonderful. Harry was completely lost to the world, so overcome was he with the sensation of the hot tongue probing him. The expression on his face was exquisite and Fred framed it perfectly. He also got some amazing shots of Draco from this angle, face half buried between Harry's ass cheeks. One particularly good moment was when he pulled his face back for a moment, but stuck his tongue out straight to keep probing Harry's ring, then sucking on the rosebud, slurping up another few drops of George's load. That shot was definitely a keeper. Draco was also oblivious to the camera, so intent was he on his task.

As soon as Fred was finished snapping and put down the camera, George started in again Oliver. As he did so, Fred also started whispering in his ear, adding to his excitement.

"Oh, yea, Oliver. Your ass feels SO tight like this. I love feeling my cock slide against your insides at the same time as George's." This got Oliver moaning again. Between that and the fantastic sight of Draco's young blond face eating out Harry he was ready to cum very quickly.

"Fuck! Yea... Oliver, I'm gonna seed your hole!" And with that, he let loose six sizable shots of cum inside his team captain's ass. He kept up his fucking motions as he did so, even after he'd completely shot it all, squishing his load all around Oliver's insides. The feeling of his twin's load gushing past his own cock and slicking it up while it was still inside their lover was all Fred needed. He unloaded inside Oliver as well just a short time later. 

Oliver could feel cum leaking out past his sphincter. There was so much of it, and with the way the two cocks spread him open, it was impossible to keep inside. He was so close himself and wanted to try something. Could he cum without touching himself? He leaned back off of Fred (who he'd basically been lying on top of) and got up on his wrists enough so that his arms could take his weight. He shifted his body a bit to change angles. Fred was still hard enough, and certainly slick enough, for him to ride his cock and made sure it jabbed his g-spot. He did so and a wave of pleasure was added to the stimulation he was already feeling.

After ten self-inflicted thrusts of the cock against his prostate Oliver screamed out "I'm cuming!" The four of them looked towards his cock which exploded a second later, all without him touching it. He'd been so stimulated for so long that his balls had had plenty of time to churn up a nice big load. The first three shots arced out and hit the wall of lockers behind Fred's head, depositing several drips on the boy as it flew over him. Four more shots hit Fred's head, splattering his hair, forehead, and face. Several more, less powerful, shots sent more goo onto Fred's chest and abs. 

Oliver's breathing took a few moments to return to normal has he came down from his massive climax. He pulled off of the now largely deflated cocks in his ass and squatted back, still kneeling, and still enjoying the wave of pleasure that was washing over him. 

Draco decided to take advantage. He got up from where he was kneeling between Harry's legs and went around the bench to get at Fred from the other side. Harry whined a bit, jokingly, about the loss of Draco's attention to his ass. But he had to admit that the blond had made him feel ready good and had pretty much gotten 'all he'd cum for' Harry thought with an internal laugh. Plus, he guessed what Draco was going to do next and he wanted to watch.

The blond kneeled on the bench, leaned over, and started licking Fred clean beginning with his abs and working his way up. The other four watched this unfold, transfixed by the cute blond's eagerness to chase every last drop he could find. It was such a hot sight. 

George, seeing that Draco was hard again, guessed that the erectile potion they'd given him still hadn't quite worked its way out of his system. He got up and stood behind Draco as the blond was working his tongue up Fred's body and started fingering him. His two digits slipped in easily even though the lubrication spell had worn off; there was still cum inside him which slicked George's finger as he slid past the puckering ring. "Oh, Merlin!" Draco moaned, sitting back a bit, and pushing himself onto George's finger. 

Watching his twin attempt to bring Draco over the edge one more time (did this make FIVE?) Fred decided to help. With Draco's tongue tracing a path along his torso he was close enough to reach over and start wanking the blond. The two of them somehow got into a rhythm, the strokes coming in perfect time with the fingers pressing on his g-spot. Draco moaned even more intensely, his voice going up again. The stimulation for him was delightfully overpowering. He was licking delicious cum off a hot boy while being fingered and wanked at the same time. 

The interesting side effect of this, both Harry and Oliver noted as they watched, is that he could now barely 'keep his mind on his work' so to say. Whereas he'd started licking up Oliver's juices in a determined and systematic way, careful not to miss a drop, his movements were rather erratic now. He keep at it with his tongue, but was spreading it around just as much as lapping it up, so overcome was he with the stimulation the twins were giving him. He managed to lick a little of the load from Fred's face before Fred grabbed Draco with his free hand and pulled him into a kiss. They gently tongue wrestled for a bit, Draco moaning into Fred's mouth. Fred enjoyed tasting Oliver, and found it funny how he was doing so indirectly, being fed his cum by someone else.

'Why not cap off the series' Oliver thought, picking up the camera on the bench next to him. He took several shots of Draco making out with Fred and then more than a few shots of his crotch, both the wanking he was getting from the front and the fingering from and into his behind. They were going at Draco intensely, wanting to get him off a final time. After just a couple of minutes of him moaning into Fred's mouth while being wanked HARD, and the two fingers constantly probing his g-spot, he went over the edge a final time, pulling back from the kiss has he did so.

"Oooo...ooooo...ohhhhhh...hhhh...yesss...ssss...ssss...ssss" he moaned, voice quivering in time to the twin's synchronized motions. He shuddered several times and then stilled. "Stop! Please!" he nearly screamed, the over stimulation becoming too much. They did and Draco dropped forward, panting, head resting on Fred's torso.

Moving carefully so as not to make any noise, Oliver got up and stowed the camera away again. He figured Draco would forget about it, at least for a time, in his post-orgasmic haze. With any luck, it would be till at least later tonight. This would give them a chance to get shots out of the camera in a secure place in case he had second thoughts, or suspected that there had been more photos taken than they had let on.

Oliver looked back at the four of them strewn across the bench, each enjoying their post orgasmic bliss. He was feeling the same way himself and just stood there for a while, enjoying the sensations his body was giving him and the erotic sight off all these cute naked boys in the locker room.

After a few more minutes he said, "Shall we shower off and head up to dinner?"

"Yes!" they all said, in unison, then laughed. Each slowly made it to their feet and headed into the showers.

* * *

As with most writers, I thrive on compliments. Please leave Kudos here or send me an email: caladan10 at tutanota dot com to email me.

The more praise and encouragement I get, even a brief "I liked your story because..." the better. And, the more comments I get, the more likely I am to write further chapters. As always, feel free to add any suggestions you'd like to see in future chapters. 


	8. Harry creates his album

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally gets the pictures out of the camera. And he's surprised by what he sees. There are shots in there he wasn't aware of.

Quick note... this is just a solo masturbation chapter. More sexual encounters are coming soon. Hint as to what's next in the last paragraph.

The next couple of days passed uneventfully. Classes were unremarkable and Harry was glad to see that neither Oliver nor the twins were treating him any differently. Draco still shot him the evil eye every now and again, and he could tell that he was participating in hushed conversations while his Slytherin housemates looked over at Harry and his friends. But Harry noticed a shift in the way Draco looked at him. The way his gaze over at Harry was different when nobody else was looking. Harry returned the gaze whenever he got it, reflecting the unspoken agreement that they'd "keep up appearances" for now, but that there were deep feelings underneath, just starting to be explored. 

After the amazing time he'd had with Draco and his teammates in the locker room Harry knew, despite the large storage capacity of his wizard camera, that he would need to develop the photos soon in order to empty it out and make room for more. He still had the photos from the threesome with Oliver and the twins to develop in addition to ones they'd taken to have leverage over Draco.

But as Colin had learned the hard way, thanks to Harry, photo albums left around could be discovered by others. These pictures had to be guarded with his life. The consequences of their discovery would be catastrophic to Harry and to anyone he had, or would, photograph. 

As with so many of the questions he had with magic he knew that he could count on Hermione for information. He needed to learn about the various spells that would be required without her knowing exactly what he wanted them for. "I'd like to create a photo album of voyeuristic photos for wanking" wasn't exactly something he could come right out and ask about. The way to approach her came to him later that day.

After classes, when he and Hermione were alone in a quiet corner of the common room, he broached the subject. "Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?" she asked, looking up from her parchment.

"You keep a diary, right?"

"Why?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well... I was thinking of starting one and I wanted to ask your advice about it."

"Oh." Her expression softened. "I thought you were asking because you wanted to read something in mine."

"No, absolutely not! Stuff in there is private and I wouldn't dream of peering into your thoughts like that. In fact, that's related to what I wanted to ask you about. I'm sure you're worried about someone reading it. I have the same worries about mine. I'd like to protect it with some spells to keep anyone from reading it. I thought you might know of some spells that I could use to help."

"Actually, yes." She lowered her voice conspiratorially, and leaned in. "There's a small spell book that contains a bunch of useful stuff like that. They're normally not available to people underage, but I managed to get a copy." At Harry's inquisitive look, she elaborated. "I asked a seventh year almost this same question last year and she gave it to me. The book was assembled by a witch in Victorian times specifically for young women to create secret diaries. She said that this book has been passed down through Gryffindor students for a very long time. She said that she trusted me to keep it safe and pass it on when the time was right."

"Wow. That sounds perfect. Can I use it?"

"Yes, but..."

"I promise to give it back when I'm done. I'll let you decide how best to pass it on." 

"You read my mind. Sure. Let me go get it now."

She went up the staircase to the girl's wing and returned a couple of minutes later, handing him the book. It was very small, about 6 inches square, and only a few dozen pages. Clearly a specialized book meant to apply to only a specific task. In this case, the exact task that Harry wanted to accomplish.

"Take a look through it and see which spells you think you'll want to use. I'd suggest you send away for the spell ingredients you'll need; there shouldn't be many. And an actual diary or course, if you haven't already bought it" she said, smiling. 

"Wow! Thanks 'Mione, this is perfect." He flipped through the first few pages, then tucked it carefully into his bag. "We should finish this assignment, I guess." 

"Right! Yes... so... here's what I'm thinking..." 

As Hermione detailed her thoughts on their homework assignment, Harry smiled to himself. He'd asked that question specifically to distract her. He wanted to page through the book privately since there were spells in there that he saw he'd want to use, but didn't want her to see exactly what he had in mind. 

It was nearly supper time when they finished. "Shall we go down to the great hall?" she asked.

"You go ahead. I want to put my stuff in my room and straighten up a bit before I head down. See you there." 

"OK" she said, heading off.

Harry went to his room, anxious to page through the book she had given him. Only Seamus was there as he entered, himself on the way out.

"See you down there" he said as he passed Harry, heading down to eat, not waiting for a reply. This suited Harry just fine. He sat back on the bed and paged through the various spells. Some of them were about what he expected: how to alter a book's physical appearance and how to mask the content, to name two. But several other spells caught his eye and, now that he knew about them, realized that they'd be perfect additions to the album he wanted to put together. 

He pulled out pen and parchment from his bag and set out making a list of the spells he'd use. He chose several from the list of enchantments in the tiny book:

\- copying the appearance of one book onto another, even one of a different size

\- password protection

\- fake pages

\- scrap booking placeholders

\- magical addition of new pages

Looking over this combination, Harry felt that all of these together would meet his needs perfectly. From the outside, he could make it look like one of his school books. He's use a small potions quick reference book since he knew everyone kept that same guide through all seven years of Hogwarts, and it weighed next to nothing. The book would only open when he unlocked with a specific spell and password. If someone managed to get past that, they would see only the fake "cover pages" that he would plant in there. Another spell was needed to get past those. (He made a note to himself to generate a bunch of quidditch strategy notes to make others think THAT was what he wanted to protect.) The scrap book spell meant that placeholders would be set into each page for photographs to be lined up and that these spots would allow spells for wizarding photo development to easily snap into neat boxes. The book would expand to add more pages as he needed them and this would not add weight. The spell hadn't said what the limit would be, but that there had been books of over 5,000 pages created with the spell. 

He made a note of what he'd need. There were only a few materials required for each spell, in addition to the actual book to be enchanted, and some components were common between the spells. He jotted down a list of the ingredients onto an order form for a store in Diagon Alley that had an owl order catalog. Realizing that it was getting a bit late he quickly put everything away in his trunk, grabbing an owl treat, and then jogged up to the owlry to send Hedwig on her way with the order. He found her quickly gave her the treat along with the note. She was actually quite pleased at the timing of the message. The sun was setting and owls are obviously nocturnal creatures, so this was much better than a daytime request. 

He jogged down the many stairs towards the great all. He was winded when he got there but had made it in well enough time to still grab some food. He was panting a bit when he sat down at his usual place. Ron was, as usual, absorbed with this eating, almost oblivious to what was happening around him. But Hermione saw that Harry was breathing hard. 

"Ran down here Harry?" she asked.

"Uh... yea" he said, half smiling in embarrassment.

"Lost track of time? Maybe you were absorbed in a book?" she teased, with a knowing expression. She turned back to her food, letting the matter drop. Harry didn't feel the need to respond. He grabbed some of the remaining food from the serving trays in the middle of the table and tucked into his supper.

* * *

The supplies he ordered came with the morning post that following Saturday. Ron saw it arrive, since he was next to Harry in his usual spot. "What's that?" he asked.

"Stuff I need for potions. I've been having trouble with a few of our recent lessons and I need this for practicing."

"Really?" Ron asked, disbelief in his voice. "Since when have you practiced potions outside of class?"

Hermione, suspecting that these were the enchantment ingredients Harry needed for his "diary" stepped in to help.

"I think that's great Harry. I'll join you if you like and we can study together. Ron, you should come!"

"No thanks!" he quickly replied, then started studying his breakfast intently, hoping the matter of extra class work would be dropped. 

Harry shot Hermione a glance and mouthed 'thanks' to her, and she smiled back. He tucked the parcel under the bench, then started finishing his breakfast quickly so that he could leave as soon as possible. He left as soon as his plate was clean with a quick "see you later" to Ron and Hermione, not giving them time to reply or waylay him. He was so excited he practically ran up to his room which was, fortunately, empty as everyone was still eating.

He opened the parcel and found everything he'd ordered was there. The enchantment components, the photography development ingredients that he couldn't gather on Hogwart's grounds, and the large tome he'd ordered for his album. The pages were much bigger than normal, allowing for a 3 by 2 grid on each page for 5x7 inch prints. While rather large when open he figured that, since he'd be using it for wanking, it would be nice to be able to see a lot of photos at once. This would allow his eyes to wander without having to turn pages as often. Since he could shrink the book magically, it would still be small, light, and easy to handle when it wasn't in use.

Looking over the steps for the enchantments, none looked particularly difficult. But they would time consuming. He'd need several hours to finish everything since they needed to be done one at a time. He wanted to do this without interruptions and do the enchantments in secret so that none suspected what the book really was. And since he wanted to put the pictures on his camera into the album as soon as possible, secrecy was even more important. So that ruled out his dorm. He sat and thought about it for a few minutes running over a few possibilities in his head. The only thing that made sense was to go to one of the storage areas late at night. He couldn't use a classroom because Filtch would likely be checking them. There was a space just under the astronomy tower that should work. It was basically a large storage closet that someone had added a workbench to. But no one had used it for quite some time. He and Ron had stumbled onto it last year when they were looking for one their classrooms and hadn't yet learned the school's layout. One of the upper year students in Ravenclaw has sent them up there and told them that the door was really stiff, thinking it would be good joke on them to have to climb all those stairs and then fight with the door. It wasn't until they finally forced it open that they realized they'd been duped, nicely accomplishing the task making them late for their class. 

But that prank had now turned to Harry's favor. Filtch would check the astronomy tower but would pass by the disused storage closet. It might be sometime before anyone came in here again. There simply wasn't enough time for him to check every nook and cranny of the castle on his nightly rounds. As long as Harry put something at the base of the door to keep any light from leaking into the hallway, he should be fine. 

He bundled up everything he would need: his camera, the book, a small potion, the ingredients for both the enchantments and the photographic development, and an old towel for the base of the door to block light. He thought about it bit more and realized that he'd DEFINITELY want to wank when he saw the photos coming out of the camera. In fact, he was already hard thinking about them. There were the pictures from behind the mirror of Oliver and the twins. And there were the blackmail insurance shots they'd taken of Draco giving head and happily slurping up a load of cum, with half of it on his face. Harry was growing more confident that they'd never need to use them as leverage. But he was very glad to have them as even just the memories were adding fun enhancements to his fantasies. He was also excited about the shots of Oliver getting double fucked by Fred and George. He'd only begun to start thinking about sex in general, let alone the concept of two dicks at once. He was curious to see what that looked like up close, and to remember the look on Oliver's face as it was happening to him. (Harry had no idea, but would soon learn, about the additional photos in the camera that he knew nothing about.)

Excited about the upcoming evening, he threw some lube into the satchel. A bottle of the stuff was near his bed for those nights when we wanted a quick and quiet wank but when he suspected his roommates might be awake to hear a lubrication spell. (He'd heard THEM mutter those spells occasionally in the wee hours and wasn't comfortable with them knowing his... goings on.) 

While being overheard wasn't a risk tonight while he was in the storage closet, he knew his wand would be used for other things and he didn't want to risk damaging either his project, the photos, or his cock by trying to juggle too many spell types around. He hid his invisibility cloak and the satchel under his pillows, along with a set of clothes. His plan was to be seen, in his pajamas, going to bed. Then sneak out later.

He went down to the common room and set about getting all his homework done. Normally he wasn't this astute and procrastinated until Sunday. But he knew that he'd be missing, or at least shifting sleep this weekend. Plus, he knew that having FINALLY found a safe way to store the pictures on his camera he'd want to spend a lot of... quality time... with them. 

A couple of hours later he was done with his assignments, then spent the next couple of hours getting ready for tonight. He went up to the astronomy tower and went through the storage room where we wanted to do work later, giving the workbench a quick once over to clear most of it off and dropping off a lantern for lighting the room later on. The rest of the day as he normally would: like playing some impromptu games out on the grounds since the weather was so nice, walking around by the lake, and just generally bumming around. After supper, he walked back up to Gryffindor tower with Ron, who invited him to play a few games of wizarding chess. Harry declined, claiming that he was too tired. Ron gave him a bit of an odd look... it was very early, only about 19:30. They normally didn't go to bed for quite a while. But Seamus said that he'd play and Ron jumped at the chance, Harry's early bed time quickly forgotten as they settled into a quiet corner and set up the board. 

'Perfect!' Harry thought, heading up to his room. 

"Hi Harry" Neville said as he came in. His friend was reading a book in bed.

"Hey Neville. I'm heading in early. So tired... no idea why."

"Well, you were running around a lot out on the lawn today. I was in a few of those games and could barely keep up. Guess you tired yourself out, eh mate?"

"Guess so" Harry agreed, grateful for readymade excuse Neville just provided. "Nite then."

"Nite" Neville replied, returning to his book.

Harry changed into his pajamas and got into bed, closing the curtains of the four-poster around him. He checked that his satchel was still there, along with his cloak, then tucked his wand in with them. He took out the small potion from his satchel and drank it. It was a sleeping potion that would wear off in six hours. With all his anticipation about the upcoming project he knew there was NO way he'd be able to sleep otherwise. And this early bedtime meant that he'd have plenty of time to work before the rest of the castle was awake. While not a FULL night's sleep, six hours wasn't bad and he figured he could nap Sunday to help make up for it. He laid back and was asleep almost immediately.

* * *

He awoke in total darkness. It took him a moment to remember everything and get his wits about him. He pulled one of the curtains aside and saw beam of moonlight shooting through one of the windows onto the floor. Pausing for a moment and listening carefully, he heard nothing other than heavy breathing, and a bit of light snoring, from the other beds in the room. He closed the curtains again and felt around for his wand, illuminating the tip at a very low level when his groping hand found it. In the dim light, he shucked his pajamas and changed into the set of clothes he'd put together, along with a pair of decently broken in shoes that would keep his feet from making any noise in the halls as long as he stepped gingerly.

He put the satchel over one shoulder and then donned the cloak. Extinguishing his wand, he very slowly and quietly parted the curtains on his bed and shifted on the floor, making virtually no noise. Pausing to ensure nobody was roused, he closed the curtains behind him and continued on a moment later, exiting the room and pulling the door shut behind him. The boys had learned early that inevitably there would need to be nighttime trips to the bathroom. Squeaky hinges meant being woken up so they had a small can of oil on the shelf by the door to keep them well lubricated. Harry had used it earlier in the day, thinking ahead to this moment.

He continued on his way, through the common room and out the portrait hole. The Fat Lady was asleep, and didn't stir when the portrait swung open and Harry shut it behind him. He was invisible under the cloak and so wasn't worried about being spotted in any case. After winding his way through the corridors and up numerous stairs he arrived at the storage room and went inside. He used his wand to light a lantern inside then shut the door behind him and firmly secured the towel he'd brought under the door jamb, preventing the lantern's light from filtering into the hall.

Wasting no time, he cast a cleansing spell on the dusty workbench, set out all of the items from his satchel on it, and got to work. The first phase was to get the album ready to hold of his pictures. He checked the book Hermione had lent him again about which spells to cast in which order and started off. Each enchantment took a bit of time to take effect, sometimes as much as 10 or 15 minutes before the glow around it faded, indicating that the effect had taken hold and that it was safe to cast another. While he waited, he practiced the silencing charms that he'd seen used on this camera. He knew they'd be very handy. By the time the fourth enchantment was complete, he'd gotten it down well and the camera stayed silent. The effect would last for quite a long time now, probably 12 hours at least each time he cast it. Between then enchantment casting time and the prep time, it meant that a few hours passed before the book was finally ready. But it was worth it.

Harry tested it out. When closed, it was a tiny guidebook that could easily be slipped into a large pocket. It would not open without an incantation and password. Harry tried several spells to bust it open and they all failed. Once open, it would show a series of quidditch strategies until Harry muttered another, different, password incantation. Then the book opened to its full size, pages ready with picture sized placeholders.

Harry then moved to phase two, bringing his camera over and started the spell that would develop the photos. Each photo in the 'stack' required a gesture of his want to draw it out of the device and place it onto a specific placeholder in the book. He began doing so. At first, they were the pictures he'd taken with Colin around the ground of the school. He discarded these.

Eventually he saw the first one he wanted to keep, the picture he'd taken from behind the mirror of Oliver and the twins showering. His cock came to full mast almost instantly as several more shots emerged. He kept most of them, discarding into the ether several shots that looked like near duplicates. Interestingly, there were none that came out blurry or overexposed. Another nice feature of the spelled wizarding camera he supposed. As their bathing gave way to the twins taunting of Oliver, then his restraint of them on the wall and the sexual teasing, Harry could wait no longer. He took his cock out, lubed it up, and rubbed himself rapidly as he paged back and forth between the various sets of photos. He was glad he'd chosen such a large book... he could look at twelve 5"x7" photos at a time.

Each one had several seconds of motion, then would pause, morph a bit, and start up again, repeating the 'clip' as it were. He watched the sucking and teasing of the twins as Oliver 'disciplined' them. Harry continued his jerking, the lube making the unmistakable 'fwap fwap fwap' sound familiar to anyone who has ever heard themselves, or another, masturbate cock. He imagined what it would be like to have two mouths working on him at once the way he'd seen Fred and George go at Oliver. Harry came within two minutes, moaning softly as he did so, shifting his mind's eye to what it would be like to be restrained while Oliver went down on HIM and fingered his hole like he was doing to the ginger pair.

Harry cleaned himself up and continued on with developing the pictures. As the story the pictures told unfolded, Oliver released the twins and they moved on the super-hot anal play that Harry, and his camera, had also been witness to. By the time the series was done Harry was hard again. But he didn't want to wank off again just yet, even though he was sure it wouldn't take much. He wanted to see the shots they'd gotten of Draco.

Starting a new page, he began to develop those shots and place them in the album. He was not disappointed. As he'd hoped, they were absolutely perfect! There were over two dozen shots of Draco giving his first blowjob. Just as he'd suspected at the time, the close-up shots WERE perfect blackmail material if he ever needed it. While the wider shots showed George enjoying his ministrations, with the close-ups, you couldn't tell who was being sucked off by the blond (though, admittedly, the ginger crotch would narrow the candidate list). 

Harry was getting more and more excited has the shots were put into the album. When the angle changed, showing the action from underneath, Draco's finger gently probing George's hole, Harry knew the money shot was coming soon and he got the lube ready. Again, he was not disappointed. There were 14 shots taken from the camera over the course of the massive load George shot when he came. While all were amazing, Harry's favorite was one of the pictures near then end where a large shot hit Draco in the cheek, splattering all over it. The fact that this action was animated as part of the wizarding picture's effect only made it that much hotter. 

Harry had seen plenty of wizarding photographs by now. But usually, they portraits of people's family or shots in the newspapers. Most people in them were waving, playing sports, walking down the street, or going about their business in some way shape or form. He'd had some idea of the erotic potential of this type of photography (wizarding vs. muggle) but it wasn't until just now, watching a white creamy load slowly drip down Draco's face that the sheer stimulating capability of this medium hit Harry. It wasn't that Harry had reached this conclusion as some sort of conscious reasoned thought or intellectual epiphany, rather it was the subconscious connection in his mind that almost all boys go through around that age: he liked porn, and wanted more!

He paused his casting and put down his want when he'd developed the last of that group, Fred having pulled back to hide the camera from Draco before the blond opened his eyes. Harry re-lubed his cock and started in again, using his other (clean) hand to turn the pages back and forth. His gaze parsed the pictures in order as they were taken. Even though there was no sound, between the short snippets of motion captured and the expressions on Draco's face as the action progressed (the smile on his lips, his wanking, the way he returned to the spewing cock to swallow all the cum he could) it was amazingly obvious just how much the boy had enjoyed, if not craved, what he was doing. Harry was still a bit bewildered by that whole scheme and amazed that they had pulled it off. Draco had absolutely no idea that Fred had shot such a perfectly scandalous set of pictures. 

He'd been looking at the pictures for a few minutes now, steadily jerking himself as we watched the whole scene unfold across the series then turned back to go through it again. Harry was now sure that they'd never use them for that blackmail. But the realization, that he COULD if wanted to, sent him over the edge again with the euphoric power trip it invoked. His moan was not so soft this time as another dry orgasm overtook him.

* * *

He took a moment to catch his breath. Cleaning himself up, he got sort of half dressed; he didn't rule out a round three since he imagined the pictures of Oliver's double stuffing would probably be a hot sight as well.

He confirmed that the scrap book continued adding pages to itself as was needed. He'd just about filled up the pages that had been part of the original book binding before he'd enchanted it. Seeing the spell work as intended, and confirming that he'd not run out of pages for more pictures anytime soon, he started in again with the photographic development spells.

What he saw confused him. Rather than the pics of Oliver and the twins that he'd expected, he instead saw two figured which he quickly realized were Draco and himself on all fours! Did Oliver... (Harry continued casting) he DID! That cheeky bastard had photographed them. Harry had cast the spell so many times now he was basically on automatic, so his shock only caused him to pause for a moment. He continued on, and the scene of his and Draco's deflowering was captured with the same intimate level of detail that Draco's first blow job.

There it all was. Their facial expressions as Fred and George had started rimming them. Shots from the side showing just how hard their cocks were. Close ups of the twin's tongues as they swirled around the rosebud in front of them. Still more shots of the twin's fingers loosening them both up while they licked at their balls. Then there were the shots of the big moment, their first time being penetrated by a hard cock, and their facial expressions of THAT first experience.

Harry paused. He was angry, but only for a second really. If Oliver had wronged him... well, he'd done the same to him and the twins already with that shower scene from behind the mirror, and to Draco only a few minutes before. He had no right to feel angry. And, as he saw the shots that his team captain had taken, he had to admit that they were really hot. And he was also kind of excited that his first time had been captured so thoroughly. He'd be able to relive it over and over again. And with these pictures, it gave him a view of DRACO's first time as well, something denied him the first time as he was lost in his own blissful state. 

He continued pulling pictures out of the camera. He was amazed at how clearly they showed everything. The side views of the hard cocks sliding into them. The twins actually smiling at the camera a few times when Oliver was taking a wide shot. 'Shameless tossers' Harry though with a chuckle. The shots of Draco's blissful smile as Fred took his virginity we also a sight to behold. Then there were the shots taken from underneath, showing the ginger's cocks sliding into them, their down rock-hard cocks twitching slightly with each thrust. 'That must have been a cumbersome angle for Oliver to squat in' he thought. The next couple of pictures showed Fred and George making out while they were still fucking him and Draco. 'Wow! That had to be incredible! Trying to tongue wrestle with someone while still keeping up a steady rhythm.' Harry was curious as to whether they'd practiced that somehow or if it had just come to them naturally.

The camera's angle shifted on the next picture. Harry remembered Oliver bringing them over the edge while he sat in front of them. He'd clearly taken pains to hide the camera when they were looking since Harry (like Draco) had no idea that it had been in use. His erection had come back full force now, but he was so curious about how the pictures came out he left it alone for the time being.

The photos resumed with shots with Harry and Draco on their back, legs in the air, and the twins fucking them from this new angle. There were some seriously close up shots here as well. He could see their balls drawing up tight against them as they got close. Also, some hots shots of their making out with the younger boys. Harry was still amazed at just how oblivious he was of the camera's presence so nearby. It emboldened him for future potential "projects" of this sort as his subjects were unlikely to sense they were on display. As he thought back on it, he realized that while the twins no doubt LIKED kissing them, this was also a similar ploy to get them to keep their eyes closed so that Oliver could continue shooting. Harry was half disappointed that Oliver had stopped shooting before the twins came. Even though they'd unloaded inside it would have been nice to see the expressions on all of their faces as it happened.

Harry's disappointment at that missed moment soon faded as the last group of pictures emerged from the camera. These Harry DID expect as he'd shot them himself. He watched as they portrayed Oliver's ass, slowly lowering himself onto Fred's cock. Several shots of this hot in-and-out motion then gave way to a shift in camera angle as Harry walked around Oliver for the setup and Draco held Oliver in place. There was a certain fun anticipation to this as the shots captured George's approach from behind, cock straight as an arrow. The angle was just right that it caught the second ginger lining himself up for his target and then Oliver's huge eyed surprise, then gaping moan of pain/pleasure as his ring was slowly forced open to accommodate two cocks for the first time. 

The scene unfolder, picture by picture, of Oliver impaling himself on the twin cocks. The side angle Harry was able to get was perfect for that. Harry recalled laying the camera down to allow Draco to have his way with him. So he received another shock when still more pictures emerged from the device that he hadn't taken. But, as before, he was ultimately happy for the surprise. Watching Draco eat him out, seeking out George's seed inside him, his tongue rubbing and probing, it was so incredible in how vividly it stoked his memories. This is another memory he was happy to be able relive over and over. Finally, he saw the last set of pictures... ones he was expecting again. The shots of the twins working Draco from both ends to bring him over the edge one final time. 

Harry decided that there was no way he could NOT wank again. These shots, and the recent memories they triggered, were just SO hot. He started jerking himself again and paged back and forth a few times through the last bunch of shots, going through the whole sequence twice, before finally deciding to linger on the shots of Oliver's double penetration. He had to admit a curiosity as to what that must have felt like for him. He'd not had a chance to ask and wasn't at all sure how to bring it up even if he did. 

Since he was done with spell casting he decided to use his wand after all to cleanse himself and to lube up his other hand. He continued jerking his cock while his other hand probed at his hole. With his two recent orgasms this one was, thankfully, taking a bit longer. It allowed him to explore his hole a bit while wanking, something he'd not done before. He was envisioning what it would be like to have two cocks inside him like Oliver did. It was as he was working his third finger in that he went over the edge for a third time, a vivid thought of being double stuffed swimming around in his head. 

Coming down from his orgasmic bliss, it occurred to him that, if not for the twins, it would have been quite a long time before such a thing had ever occurred to him, if ever. He'd have to find a way to thank them for accelerating his sexual awakening. 'But that will probably be AFTER I find a way to punish them for their cheeky moves with the camera' he thought with a small chuckle. 

He cleaned himself up and got dressed, then packed up all of the remnants of his project. He wanted to leave no trace of his having been here if anyone ever checked the room. Taking a last look at his new album he closed it and watched it shrink down to pocket sized in less than two seconds. He tucked it into his satchel along with his camera. Checking the room one last time he extinguished the lamp when he was next to the door, grabbed the towel at the door jamb, and threw his invisibility cloak over himself. Slowly opening the door, peering into the hall and seeing and hearing no one, he headed back to Gryffindor tower. On his way, he passed by a mirror and realized that he wanted to test a theory.

Getting his camera out, he held it up to his face as if to take a picture. While some of it was obscured, it was still far too visible for him to lurk around undetected. He tried holding it near his chest but had the same issue. After some groping around, he realized that the fabric was light enough that if he wrapped it around the lens and wedged it into the casing just... so... then he was still almost entirely invisible. The front face of the lens could be seen but only just. Unless someone shined a light directly at it, he could probably go about this way with little risk. The only downside was that he wouldn't be able to look through the viewfinder to line up his shots. But overall, a small price to pay. He made a mental note to practice with the camera this way to help overcome that limitation.

He made it all the way back from the astronomy tower to the boys dorm without being seen by anyone. He was just down the hall from his room when he saw the door open. Since he was on edge while sneaking around he'd pressed himself up against the wall. Ron and Seamus stepped out, with towels thrown over their shoulder, obviously heading for the shower. This would have been a normal thing to see except for two things. First, it was obvious they were walking carefully, basically tiptoeing, to keep from making any noise. Second, it was right now four in the morning.

While a bit tired from his earlier project and the abbreviated sleep, this seemed like an interesting opportunity for Harry to expand his photograph collection earlier than he'd expected. Plus, he was curious what the two of them were up to. He decided to find out.

* * *

Please leave Kudos here or send me an email: caladan10 at tutanota dot com to email me. As I've said before: the more praise and encouragement I get, even a brief "I liked your story because..." the better. And, the more comments I get, the more likely I am to write further chapters. As always, feel free to add any suggestions you'd like to see in future chapters.


	9. Ron initiates Seamus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way back from his after-hour project, Harry comes across Ron and Seamus sneaking off together. What could they be up to?

While a bit tired from his earlier project and the abbreviated sleep, Harry was curious what the two of them were up to. He decided to find out.

They quietly moved down the hallway, focusing their efforts on not making any noise. They walked right past Harry with his invisibility cloak on. It would have been very difficult to perceive him there in any situation; he'd quieted his breathing and didn't move. But they were so concentrated on being quiet that it likely contributed to their obliviousness at his presence. Harry was both curious as to what was happening and excited about the possibility that this opened up: getting pictures of two cute roommates in the showers. The silencing charm was still active on the camera from his earlier practice with it, so that was ready to go. But he was weighed down with the satchel. 

He noticed how, in their care to minimize noise, that they were moving slowly. He quickly calculated that he'd likely be able to make this work since they were just coming out of their room and the showers were at the far end of Gryffindor tower. (One of the perks of being an upperclassman was that THEIR rooms were closer.) He quickly made his way back to his door and, as soon as Ron and Seamus were around the corner, quickly but quietly opened it and went inside. Leaving it open a crack behind him, and stepping gingerly, he race-walked over to his bed, dropped the satchel behind the curtains, fished out his camera, and closed the curtains again, settling them in place so that, like before, no one could easily tell his four-poster was empty. After a moment's thought, he shucked his trainers and socks and kicked them under the bed. The trainers would squeak on the wet tile floor of the showers; wet socks would be so slippery that he'd be sure to lose his balance at some point. So bare feet it was. 

Quickly going back out into the hall he quietly shut the door behind him and then headed off to the showers. He made it right on their heels and was able to shuffle past Seamus as he was shutting the door behind them. Once inside, Harry moved well away from them so as to not risk an accidental collision. He moved around a corner and off to a side room so that he could wrap the cloak around the lens in the way he'd just discovered to hide his presence while still allowing use of the camera. 'Guess I'll get some hand-on practice with shooting from my torso' he thought.

Harry hadn't heard any conversion during his brief moment of absence. Coming back around the corner he saw that they'd only removed their pajama shirts and both stood there, pajama bottoms still on. A moment passed while they stood there, a bit awkwardly, just looking at each other. Harry got a shot of them standing there shirtless.

Ron finally broke the ice. "So, have you..." he made a motion with his fist as if jerking off.

"No, not since we met up last weekend. No privacy." Seamus replied. "Waiting has been HARD." They both chuckled at his obvious pun. Harry wondered how long they'd been doing this.

"Yea, me either." There was a pause. "I... um... I know we've only done this like a few times ('that answers that question' Harry thought) but I was wondering if maybe you'd want to try more than just jerking each other?" 

"Like what?" Seamus asked. He was innocent about this stuff, but was very excited about learning. He knew that people got up to 'naughty' things with their privates but he really had no idea about details.

"Some stuff I sah-heard my brothers... talking about." Ron corrected himself quickly and Seamus didn't think anything of it. But Harry suspected that he was going to say "saw my brothers doing" but caught himself. Maybe his friend Ron, whom Harry has ASSUMED was innocent might a bit more... interested... in messing around than he suspected. Had he seen Fred and George with each other? This opened up all kinds of questions in Harry's mind. But he put them to the side for the moment and focused back on what was happening in front of him.

"Well... how about I show you as we go?"

"Sure" Seamus said, smiling. He started taking off his pajama bottoms and Ron did the same. Both had started getting hard as soon as they started chatting and they were both at full mast by the time they were undressed. Harry had seen both of them in the showers before, stolen looks here and there, but never erect. They were both about the same size as him. maybe a wisp of hair. So, all three of them seemed to be at about the same rung in the 'development ladder' it seemed. 

"Ron, did you bring you wand? That spell you used last time was WICKED."

"Yep... here" Ron replied, picking up his wand and casting a lubrication spell on Seamus and himself. He put his wand down and then stepped closer to Seamus reaching out. Grabbing his cock, he starting slowly jerking the freckled Irish boy. 

"Oh... oh yea" Seamus groaned, pressing himself closer to Ron and leaning forward with his forehead resting on the redhead's shoulder. 

Ron smiled at the enthusiasm, thinking back to the time when he'd walked in on Seamus FUMBLING with himself (there was no other way to describe it) a few weeks ago. His friend had covered up quickly, embarrassed, but after a few minutes of cajoling Ron finally got him talking about it. Seamus had started to have tingling 'down there' but didn't really know anything. His parents never talked to him about this kind of stuff and he had nobody to ask. He was totally in the dark. 

Ron had learned a lot a year ago last summer. First, the twins had fed him false information because they thought it would be funny. But Bill had put a stop to that when he'd overheard the absurdities the twins were passing off to Ron. During that visit, he'd made it a point find time for the two of them to talk privately about 'sex stuff' and teach Ron some of the things that he had learned over the years. While not a player or anything, Bill certainly knew a whole lot more than Ron and had really filled in a lot of blanks. They hadn't talked much about explicit sexual acts, but he'd learned all about puberty, masturbation, what it was and wasn't, lubrication, some of the basics of sex, and that sort of thing. 

Ron, fearing that his friend Seamus might fall victim to the same kinds of tricks the twins tried to play on him, if not the twins themselves, decided to pass it on (so to speak) by sharing what he'd learned. Plus, he had pretty much decided that he liked boys and not girls. Seamus seemed totally cool with 'learning by doing' and messing around and stuff. So Ron figured the two of them could have fun together. He wasn't sure if Seamus was into boys and so he wasn't going to try kissing or anything, lest that weird him out. For now, this was a 'helping out a buddy' kind of thing. But today, Ron was hoping they might help each other out a bit more than they had in the past. Maybe a LOT more.

Coming out of his brief musing, he said softly, "You want to give me a hand?"

Snorting a bit at the corny joke, Seamus replied "Oh, yea, sorry mate. Just don't stop, OK?" he asked, reaching up and giving Ron the same gentle stroking he was getting.

"Sure. You like what I'm doing?"

"Uh huh" Seamus replied, half cooing half moaning; he was desperately horny.

They stayed that way for a while, leaning against each other, feeling each other's hot breath on their necks as they jerked each other off. The only sounds were their breathing, the occasional soft moan, and the fwap fwap fwap of cocks being wanked. 

Harry was hard again, watching this scene unfold. But the fact that he'd orgasmed three times in the last few hours kept his own rigid cock from being too much of a distraction. He slowly moved around the pair, snapping photos of the mutual masturbation scene, holding the camera behind his invisibility cloak to stay hidden. The two of them were so absorbed in the task at hand that they'd hardly notice in any case. He risked a few shots up close, crouching slightly, to get level with their cocks. He felt the bottom of the cloak absorb some water from the floor but he could see that it didn't affect the invisibility properties at all. 

"Ron... this feels SO good" Seamus panted, loving the sensations his cock was sending express to his brain, overriding almost all other sensory input.

"Oh... yea... so... so... warm" Ron replied, similarly lost to the sensations. Ron felt himself getting close and decided to start trying some of those new things. He let go of Seamus and pushed his crotch into his friend's forcing the other's hand out of the way. Ron leaned back a bit and saw confusion on the other's face that quickly changed back to the aroused expression he'd had before as he felt the new sensations of their cocks rubbing against each other. 

Seamus liked this too, as Ron suspected he would. Their cocks mashing together, rubbing along each other, and occasionally slipping underneath to tease the other's ball sac, felt amazing. Seamus soon started cooing again with pleasure. Ron moved his hands down the boys back and gently grabbed his bum, rubbing it up and down and pulling his buddy closer to grind their cocks together even harder. 

After about a minute, the Irish boy started moving faster and breather harder. "Ron! I'm... I'm gonna..."

"Yea, me too... keep... keep going... don't stop"

"I... I won't" Seamus replied.

Another few seconds passed, both of them speeding up their grinding and their breathing. 

"Oi! OH... yes... YES!" "Ummm... yea... YEA!" they moaned in tandem, going over the edge just a few seconds apart, each shuddering with their climax. Harry, standing just a couple of feet away, guessed that the pictures he was snapping every few seconds would capture that shudder and the rapid grinding motions quite well. Ron's hands on Seamus' ass made it all the more erotic.

They stayed like that for a bit, leaning against each other for support, as their breathing calmed and they slowly came back down to Earth. Ron still had his hand on Seamus' bum.

"Wow" Seamus finally said, lifting his head and standing back slightly, grinning to Ron. 

"Yea" came the reply. Ron met his gaze and smiled back, finally taking his hand from the other boy's backside with a small grope as he did so. "So you liked that then?" 

"Oh yea."

"Good. You... want to try some more stuff? Stuff that feels even better than this?"

"Huh?"

A pause while Seamus considered. Ron worried for a moment that he'd moved too fast, but it was short lived.

"It can be BETTER than that?" the boy asked, his face lighting up. "Yea, I totally want to try whatever it is" he continued enthusiastically. "Can we do that stuff NOW?"

Ron smiled, glad for the excitement his friend had at the idea. "Can you go again so quickly?"

"I think so."

"How about we shower first? It'll look better as an excuse if someone catches us out here. And it'll give us a minute to recharge" Ron replied, and started talking towards the showers, grabbing his soap has he went. He needed a few minutes to recover from his orgasm. Seamus would too, though he was too new to this to know. Plus, Ron wanted a little time to collect his thoughts. This was going even better then he hoped. But he'd never done anything with ANYONE before. Harry followed behind them.

* * *

As he approached the showers and turned one on, the thoughts of doing things with another boy triggered another memory for Ron... back to this past summer, when his sexual education had taken an unexpected leap forward. 

* * *

He was carefully sneaking up to Fred and George's room to try and get them back for a prank they'd pulled on him a few days prior. Being the constant jokesters, they were weary of their sibling's potential reprisals and had rigged their door and the dead-end hallway that ran up to it. But Ron had finally figured out the half dozen spells and warning signals they'd put up and was able to get close, and open the door, without triggering any of them. He had THOUGHT they were out of the house and had planned to mess with their stuff while they were away. But as he slowly cracked the door the sight that greeted him was their naked bodies on one of the beds, going at it. Fred was giving it to George, HARD, doggie style. George was holding a pillow to his own face to muffle his moans.

He watched them for a while as they progressed through a couple more positions. He had enough awareness of the situation to realize that many would have found the scene of two brothers, their own no less, having sex, possibly crazy, certainly weird. But that was not how HE felt. In his thoughts, it started out as curiosity, then and a chance to learn more about sex by watching it. But it eventually morphed into his own sexual arousal. He finally left as Fred orgasmed into George, after maybe twenty minutesr; his worry at being discovered finally overtaking him. Quietly closing the door and going back to his own room, he'd jerked off frantically, TWICE, replaying the hot stuff he'd seen over and over in his mind.

Learning the twin's habits, he was able to figure out a few more times when they were going to be alone in their room during the day. (At night, everyone was home sleeping... but the walls weren't THAT thick so they didn't risk it.) They arranged it a few times when they thought the house would be empty. Ron had found ways to be out of the house when the rest of the family was also away, but doing his own thing, so that he could quickly double back to spy on them. He wasn't always successful... sometimes they weren't messing around when they were in there. But over the remainder of the summer he'd managed to get a long look at their activities five more times. 

He'd seen some amazing things. Wanking, sucking, fingering, rimming, 69'ing, and fucking, all in a bunch of different combinations and positions, and this gave him quite a nice introduction to the intricacies of gay sex. The more he saw, the more he was turned on, and the more convinced he became that he was into boys, and only boys. The thought of girls just didn't do it for him at all. 

The one downside was that he couldn't get an up-close view of what they were doing. He knew that when they were giving a blow job or eating ass that there must be something elaborate happening with their tongues. But it wasn't like they were giving commentary. They'd clearly done this enough ('how long?' he wondered) to know what the other liked and so just fell into it. But that aside, he was able to figure out a lot of what was happened and connect a few dots with what Bill had told him the year before. From watching them he learned about pressing on the taint and teasing a rosebud while you were sucking someone off. Also, that a 'prop' pillow was helpful for several fucking positions. And that it was always good for your lover to be loosened up before you went inside him. And that there was a special spot inside a boy that you could press with your finger, or your cock, that made them feel really good. 

Ron took this last piece of knowledge to heart (so to speak) immediately; curiosity just too hard to ignore. He left his spot, spying at the twin's door, and thought about what he might use to try and do that to himself. He detoured through the kitchen on the way back to his room and got a nice carrot to use. Back in his bed he lubed it up, along with his cock, and started to slowly insert it. It wasn't much wider than two of his fingers and he got used to it quickly. He rather enjoyed the sensation of feeling it move in and out of his bum. He kept jacking himself, moving the carrot around a bit, and then he found... IT! Oh WOW! That spot was incredible. No WONDER Fred and George moaned so much when it got hit. He kept jerking and it only took three or four more prods to that spot for him to go over the edge. 

* * *

Standing in the showers next to Seamus, Ron was thinking about what else he wanted to do with him. The answer was, of course, EVERYTHING. But he didn't know just how adventurous his special friend was and the last thing he wanted to do was risk it by moving too quickly. If Seamus backed out, he wasn't sure who else he might be able to mess around with. Harry, maybe? He thought Harry was cute but he knew enough about the muggle world to know that being gay wasn't nearly as accepted as it was in the wizarding world. He didn't know how Harry would react to learning that Ron was into boys. And the last thing he wanted to do was lose him as a friend. So... slow and steady with Seamus it was.

As they soaped themselves under the showers and rinsed, Ron planned his next move, cock hardening. Maybe he could eventually get the Irish boy interested in butt stuff, but that would have to be later down the line. Ron and Seamus kept looking at each other's wet bodies as they showered. Unlike most other times, when there were inevitably other boys in the showers, they could now stare at another naked boy, get hard, and not be self-conscious about either thing. This feeling as well... the NAUGHTINESS of what they were doing... added to the excitement for both of them. They knew that this was DIRTY and that they'd got in trouble if they were caught. And that just made it better somehow.

They'd rinsed themselves completely clean a couple of minutes ago now and Seamus kept shooting him expectant looks. Finally, Ron turned off his shower head but made no move to walk back into the changing area. Seamus did the same. 

"You ready to do more?" Ron asked.

"Yea! I've, uh..." he pointed towards his hard cock "been ready for a little while now" he smiled.

"OK, lean back against the tiles." 

Ron got down on his knees in front of Seamus and looked up at him. "I'm going to suck your cock. You ready?"

"Boys actually DO that? I thought it was just an insult that they threw around." 

'Wow, this kid is REALLY innocent' Harry and Ron both thought at the same time, echoing each other's minds.

"Some boys do, though it's not the kind of thing we walk around bragging about. Got it?" Seamus nodded. "It feels really good. I'll do you if you promise to do me, OK?"

"Uh... wow... OK, yea" Seamus said, a bit hesitantly.

"First... look at how I'm curling my lips around my teeth?" Ron exaggerated the motion so that Seamus would see it clearly. "That so that only my lips and tongue are touching your cock. Don't scrape it with your teeth. OK?" The other boy nodded again.

Ron looked back down at the hard cock right in front of his face, foreskin drawn back by the throbbing erection. He sensed that he was crossing a line here. Not a bad one, per se. But if he did this, especially if he enjoyed it, then it truly meant that he was gay. 'FUCK IT' he thought, opening his mouth and enveloping Seamus' cock in one go. Neither of them was very big (yet) so it fit into his mouth easily. His peripheral vision didn't register the slight blurriness of Harry squatting just two feet away, capturing this in every detail on wizarding film. Harry was amazed that such a great opportunity had presented itself again so quickly. Just like with Draco (and himself he later found out), Ron and Seamus were part of a pornographic photo shoot and neither of them had any idea it was happening.

Ron had been worried about what a cock might taste like... but it tasted like... skin. Like the same taste if you sucked on your own arm. [Fortunately for Ron, Seamus had gotten at least a good set of hygiene knowledge from his father, if not the sex stuff. He kept his foreskin VERY clean. Plus, they'd just showered. Ron would also, eventually, learn that there were OTHER flavors associated with sucking on cock.]

Seamus let out a shocked gasp when Ron first took it in. He thought wanking was good. This was... other worldly! His gasp turned into a LOUD moan when Ron started sucking on his cock, moving up and down. Ron, while having seen blow jobs in action, hadn't gotten any proper education on it and so wasn't quite sure what to do with his tongue or his hands. He kept his hands still, gripping his partner's thighs, and sucking on Seamus like a lollipop. The Irish boy was so overcome with pleasure that he lost all coherent speech. All he could do was moan. And while not a scream, it was certainly not quiet. 

Harry guessed that it might be audible in the hall, and was a little worried about someone hearing, despite the early hour. Oh well, not really his problem. If someone DID come in he'd be able to remain hidden he was sure. Plus, the only ones that would hear it would be other boys in their own house. So they didn't really have to worry about getting in trouble with teachers or losing house points. Well... maybe Percy might turn him in. Ron's brother could be such a prat about enforcing rules. Anyway, he figured the only risk was revealing themselves to other students. As he rolled this over in his mind Harry was capturing the action well with his camera; continuing to snap away at the pair, getting some very nice images of what, he assumed, was their first blow job.

Not for the first time, Harry was thankful he'd bought a high capacity camera.

After about 30 seconds Seamus was really losing control. He stooped forward, putting his palms on Ron's shoulders and holding on for dear life. Ron knew this for a positive sign and kept going. His technique was that of a complete novice, but Seamus' cock was so sensitive and he was also new to this, so it didn't matter. He climaxed within less than two minutes, his knees slowly going limp as he did so. He fell back a few inches to the wet tile wall of the showers, unhurt, and slowly slid down to a sitting position, Ron guiding him a bit while holding his arm. 

Seamus was completely lost in a post orgasmic haze. Ron had a massive grin on his face... he'd absolutely loved it. The raw lust that the act of sucking cock brought out in him, and the amazing sounds that he drew out of his lover while going down on him gave him an amazing sense of accomplishment and power. He loved the feeling. It's what an experienced muggle might call 'turning someone into putty in your hands' though the expression was not known to the 13-year-old ginger boy kneeling on the shower floor, basking in the glow of his first proper sexual experience.

* * *

Ron, though very erect, was not in a rush. He gave Seamus a little time to get his wits about him. Finally, he looked up and caught Ron's eye. "Wow."

"So you liked that then?" Ron said, playful sarcasm in his voice.

"Fuck yes!" the Irish boy replied, clearly NOT as innocent in swearing as he was in sexual matters. "Can I do you?"

"Hmm... let me think" came the still sarcastic reply. 

"Hey, we could just go back to bed now if you want." 'I can play that card too' Seamus thought.

"No NO!" Ron replied, relenting.

"Thought not" Seamus smiled. "Stand up."

"OK" Ron said, starting to move. "But let's switch spots. I bet I won't be able to stand towards the end either."

"Oh... wait... you know what? Just lie back. Then you don't have to worry."

"Good idea" the redhead replied, leaning back on the tiled floor of the shower room. 

Seamus got up on all fours and crawled on his hands and knees the couple of feet over to towards Ron's crotch, his own body at a right angle. Seamus was so excited. He liked hanging out with Ron and doing 'naked things' felt sooooo good. Not just the fact that they were getting away with being naughty; he loved the physical feelings too. He'd only recently discovered how good it felt to play with himself. The stuff that Ron was showing him felt even better than that stuff he did on his own. He loved the way that Ron made him feel when he sucked him and he thought it was only fair that he return the favor. He also suspected he'd probably have fun with this.

Ron lifted his head up to watch him approach and kept his eyes locked, wanting to watch his cock disappear into his friend's mouth. Seamus was concentrating intently on what he was doing. So NEITHER of them was paying attention to the room around them, and this allowed Harry to get in pretty close and continue taking photos.

As the warm moist mouth enveloped his cock, Ron moaned (almost as loudly as Seamus had) and let his head slip back to the floor, closing his eyes and losing himself in the pleasure. Harry captured that exact moment, and Ron's oh so perfect expression, up close and VERY personal. It was all he could do to keep from playing with own cock while this unfolded. But he figured it would be far better to get it on film and then he could play with his cock, lots of times, in the future looking at the photos. Ron put his hands on Seamus' head and ran them through his short hair, rubbing it in encouragement though not applying any force. 

Harry guessed that Ron wouldn't last much longer than Seamus did, so he moved fast. Pacing around them he got the got scene from every angle, including some good shots of the smooth Irish bum sticking up on the air as its owner bobbed up and down on the ginger's cock. He also got up close to Ron's cock to get some nice shots of those cute little lips and tongue at work. Seamus was intent on his task and kept his eyes closed for the most part (did everyone do that?) and so didn't see him there. 

As Seamus kept sucking Ron, continuing to elicit moans, he realized that far from being a chore, he was enjoying this. He liked being able to do this for his friend and, similar to the way Ron felt, grasped that there was something empowering about giving someone so much pleasure that they lost themselves in it. He continued sucking diligently and also decided to try something else. He began using his fingers to lightly tickle Ron's ball sack, and the boy hummed in pleasure at the sensation.

After about a minute of the intense oral and testicular stimulation: "Oh... Oh FUCK!" Ron half yelled. "Yea! Oh... oh... yea... keep doing that... I..." he groaned for another minute as Seamus continued his ministrations. "I'm gonna" he said and then stopped speaking as his own orgasm overcame him. Seamus pulled off the cock and jerked it a bit more, watching it twitch as Ron came, gently moaning as the climax washed over him. Snapping a few more shots, Harry withdrew to a corner while the pair caught their breath.

Seamus sat back, kneeling, looking down at Ron. The prone boy opened his eyes a moment later and looked up at his friend. "Thanks mate" he said.

"No sweat. It was fun" the Irish boy replied.

"Yea?"

"Yea."

"So you want to keep doing this?"

"Fuck yes! I wish we could meet up more often."

"Yea, me too. This is way more fun that doing stuff by myself" Ron replied, sitting up, smiling. Seamus return the grin. He hugged his knees, looking thoughtful. "But I don't think we'd be able to stay awake in class if we did this on a school night." 

"Yea, probably right. But... Merlin... I'm just SO horny all the time."

"Yea, me too. Even in the middle of the day."

"What about... what about the restrooms?"

"Kind of cramped in the stalls with two, isn't it?" Ron asked.

"Yea, but we can go to one in the middle of the day and use a stall for a quick wank. That'll allow some privacy if we're quiet, sort of, and will help... keep the edge off." 

Ron thought about it for a minute before he responded. "Yea, if we can find one that's out of the way, yea. That should work. Actually, even a broom closet or something would work too, eh?"

"Yea, but we'd have to be a lot more careful. Can't have people see us going in there."

"Right. Yea. OK... let's keep a lookout for places to meet up between classes."

"Deal" Ron said, and got to his feet, Seamus following. They rinsed quickly in the showers again.

Harry had heard the entire exchange and had to admit he liked their plan. He was horny during the day too and certainly wished HE could get someone to help him with it instead of trying to grab a quick and quiet wank in the short time between classes. It's always easier with a friend, as the two boys has just pointed out. But... if he could eavesdrop on them while THEY were messing around, he bet that would be better than doing things by himself. He'd have to watch them carefully to try and keep up with this plan of theirs as it unfolded. Maybe he'd try to mess around with them, but he needed to figure out how to bring it up.

The pair dried off and got dressed, then left the showers, walking back down the hallway, careful to be quiet, the same way they'd approached. 'Guess they didn't realize how much noise they made. Good thing it didn't carry too loudly into the hall' Harry thought. He had decided not to try and go ahead of them lest they seem him, brush up against him, or hear him work the door either on the showers or their bedroom. He decided to wait for a little while for them to go back to bed, figuring that after their recent exertions they'd probably fall asleep quickly. 

He took off his cloak and sat down on one of the benches, putting his camera under it. He was excited about the new shots it contained and was looking forward to developing them. He suspected (correctly, as he'd later learn) that he'd photographed each boy's first sexual encounter. Between himself, Malfoy, Ron, and Seamus, that made four boy's deflowering that this camera had so far captured. Plus, there was his other three housemates. He hoped/planned to chalk up quite a lot of notches with this camera. 

And since he had some time to kill...

He dropped his briefs, exposing his hard prick. He'd been hard throughout this entire encounter and so another store of sexual energy had been building up. In his rush to catch up with the pair as they headed to the showers, he left all of his stuff other than the camera (including both wand and lube) in his bag. But he was SO turned on, he knew that he wouldn't last long, and so spit was going to do just fine.

He started stroking himself with his spit soaked hand, closing his eyes, and replaying in his mind the wonderful boy-sex that he'd just witnessed. He continued stroking... imagining himself in the showers late at night by himself. Ron and Seamus approach him. The three of them are alone in the steamed-up shower room. Wordlessly, they drop to their knees, both looking up at him with smiles on their faces, pleased to see the highly aroused look on his face. They start to work on him with their tongues; one lightly licking his balls while the other sucked his cock.

As that fantasy played out, Harry came (for the fourth time that night), letting out a moan, unable to hold it in. "Yea... Ron... suck me" he cooed, riding the climax. 

He cleaned himself up then got back under his invisibility cloak. Retracing his steps back down the dorm's hallway he got back to his room and went inside. He listened for a moment, but heard only heavy breathing. Quietly shuffling over to his bed and got inside and closed the curtains. He took off his cloak and draped it over the back of his bed in the space between it and the wall for it to dry. But... wait... it wasn't wet at all. It had completely dried from the water he'd picked up in the showers. Wow! Water repellant as well as invisible. This was QUITE a cloak.

He changed back into his pajamas and stowed everything in his bag, hiding it behind his pillows. As long as nobody came prying before he woke up they'd never be the wiser. Harry got back into bed and tried to get a few more hours sleep to make up for all he'd lost while creating his album. He was unconscious within minutes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. As I've said, please keep the feedback and any suggestions for future chapters coming. The more praise and encouragement I get, even a brief "I liked your story because..." the better. caladan10 at tutanota dot com to email me. The more feedback I get, the more likely I am to write further chapters.


	10. Cedric's Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets another opportunity to use the mirror and, again, sees much more than he had expected.

When Harry awoke the next morning, his was alone in the room. Casting a quick spell to learn the time he saw that there were only about 20 minutes left until breakfast ended. 'So that's where everyone is. I didn't think I'd sleep this late' Harry thought. He didn't have to run, but he couldn't take his time either. And there would be no time to shower. He mentally kicked himself for not having done so last night after the wank. He'd been RIGHT there!

He got up, changed into fresh clothes, and sorted most of the contents of his bag, the spell ingredients, the spelled photo albums, etc. back into his trunk. He thought about hiding the photo album but decided not to. It was spell protected after all. Burying it might look suspicious. Or at least that's what it would look like to anyone going through his trunk. But why would anyone go through his trunk? He shook his head slightly to clear it, lest he be lost down some strange ultra-paranoid train of thought.

Arriving at the Great Hall he sat down in his usual spot near Ron and Hermione. The latter was chatting away to the girl next to her while Ron was being rather quiet. There was a Quidditch match after breakfast today and, the sport being his favorite subject in the world, he was normally chattering away on days like this. While not worn out, Ron was slightly bleary-eyed, the food would perk him up in a bit. Harry inwardly smiled to himself in amusement. He was one of only two people that knew WHY Ron was rather less energetic than normal. And speaking of... Harry slowly traced his gaze around the crowd of his housemates seated up and down the table and finally found Seamus. He had a similarly tired look.

Harry grabbed some food for his plate and started eating quickly so that he'd be sure to get enough food before breakfast finished. No one nearby tried to talk to him. It was an unwritten rule that if someone came towards the end of a meal you didn't chip into their small window of time. Harry had a few minutes to watch both Ron and Seamus while he ate. Neither of them was looking around or talking to anyone.

Ron and Seamus, for their part, were lost in their own worlds. It's not that they were avoiding each other's gaze; neither felt the list bit ashamed. Quite the opposite in fact. It was fun and they both wanted more. Rather, they weren't looking at ANYONE because they were still replaying the fun time last night over in their head. Plus, they were rather tired. They'd both slept well after their shower room encounter but neither had gotten much sleep BEFORE it. They were too excited about meeting up and had tossed and turned in bed. As such, each had gotten only about five hours of sleep. Looking at their tired faces Harry hoped they'd rally before the game this afternoon. It was Ravenclaw playing Hufflepuff today. Even though it wasn't Slytherin (someone to root AGAINST) it was fun having them as company in the stands. 

Harry got a bit of homework done that morning and passed the time around the castle and in the common room. He met up with Ron on the way down to the pitch for that afternoon's game. While he'd rallied a bit, Harry could tell that the redhead was still tired. "Ron, you look tired. Did you sleep OK?" 

"WHAT?! Yea... sure... why do you ask?" Ron said, probably completely unware of how defensive he sounded. Harry chuckled to himself, inwardly, lest he give something away.

"No reason. Just chatting" Harry replied, letting the matter drop.

As they filed into the stadium Seamus caught up with them and the three sat together. Hermione wasn't a big fan of the sport and so sat out the games when Gryffindor wasn't playing, usually in the library. Seamus' energy level continued to parallel Ron's. More energetic than at breakfast, but still not quite his usual excited self when watching a game. Harry was excited for a couple of reasons. First, he loved quidditch and any chance to watch a proper game was going to make the day in question a better one than normal. Second, he'd realized earlier on that this would probably be another good chance to make use of the mirror in the locker rooms. He'd only seen Slytherin and his own teammates to this point and he was VERY excited at seeing more boys in the showers. So he'd gone ahead to his locker room and stashed his camera. Hopefully he'd have some more shots for this album in addition the those he'd taken of Ron and Seamus the night before.

* * *

The game lasted only about 45 minutes. This was just as well as everyone could see rain clouds gathering in the distance. Ravenclaw was winning by twenty points when their seeker captured the golden snitch, thereby ending the game. The final score was 200 Ravenclaw to 30 Hufflepuff. It had been a close thing though. Hufflepuff's new seeker, Cedric Diggory (or "pretty boy" Diggory as the twins referred to him) had been on the tail of his opponent and had missed it by mere inches. Had he been the one to grab it, it would have meant 150 points to his team, clinching a win for Hufflepuff.

As the game wound down, Ravenclaw house spilled onto the field to congratulate their team while the Hufflepuff team headed towards their locker room after shaking hands with their opponents. The other two house's students started filing out. Harry, wanting to move fast, said to his friends, "I've REALLY got to use the loo. I'll catch up with you guys up in the common room? Maybe some chess?" Harry asked, nodding at the rain clouds? It was obviously going to rain and nobody would be spending much time outside. 

"Actually, I think I'm going to take a nap. Find me later" Ron replied.

"Me too, I'm really tired" echoed Seamus.

"Yea? You BOTH seem tired? You guys get up to something last night?" Harry asked, deliberately making his tone light show he was kidding.

"I..." Ron spluttered. "What? NO!" Seamus stammered, both at the same time. They looked at each other in mortification.

"Wow! Relax mates. I was just messing with you" Harry replied, and started heading off at a job. He'd gotten his laugh... no need to draw out their embarrassment. "Catch up with you later" he called over his shoulder, only half-looking back. 'Perfect' Harry thought. He could linger for a while and not be missed.

Ron and Seamus leaned together, whispering to each other so that their voices would be lost in the crowd. Everyone was chattering away and the sound of all the students walking along wooden stairways and passages under the stands made for quite a lot of background noise. Nobody paid them the slightest heed; their conversation would be private. "Seamus... nobody knows or even suspects. We've got to play it cool when stuff like that happens" Ron said.

"Look who's talking. I thought you were going to swallow your own tongue in surprise" Seamus shot back, smiling.

"Yea... well... OK. We've BOTH got to get better at this."

"You want to keep... meeting up, right?"

"Fuckin' A!" Ron replied, smiling, his earlier worry about Harry's question forgotten. They continued their walk towards the castle.

Meanwhile, Harry bobbed his way towards the stadium exit then cut left when outside the entryway, away from the crowd, towards the locker room entrance. Anyone who noticed would think nothing of it. He was a member of the house team after all and they'd probably assume he was getting something from his locker; which was technically true, though Harry planned on using that thing before he brought it back to his dorm. 

Harry went inside and quickly got undressed, stowing his clothes in his locker. Naked, he grabbed his camera, wand, and a towel, unlocked the mirror with a spell, then stepped inside and closed it behind him. (He remembered his carelessness of leaving it open on his first visit and wasn't keen to repeat that mistake.) The locker rooms were not used very frequently and the entrance was spelled so that few people could actually enter besides that house's team. But if someone came into the locker room with the mirror ajar they'd find out about it and he'd lose access to his favorite spot at Hogwarts. Plus, he'd have a REALLY hard time looking innocent if he were found inside while also naked and jerking off while watching naked boys on another team.

Harry triggered the torch spell on the tip of his wand and it lit up the corridor behind the mirror. After waiting a moment for his eyes to adjust he started walking further inside. He saw four areas of bright light: the girls and boy's locker rooms of each house team that had just played. The girl's locker rooms were of no interest, of course. He thought for a moment about which team he wanted to watch 'up close and personal' and decided on Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw had five boys on this year's team to other's three. But he figured the team wasn't going to be spending much time in there. They would be heading back to their common room quickly for the celebration. The others might linger a bit. Plus, as he thought about it a bit more, Harry was rather keen to see what Cedric looked like naked. So he headed towards Hufflepuff, labeled arrows carved into the walls providing helpful directions. 

Arriving at the mirror Harry extinguished his wand's light and put it down off to the side. Looking through the mirror he saw that Cedric, Malcolm, and Michael were all just getting undressed and about to head to the showers. Harry snapped a few pictures, interested to see how they would come out as these were the first shots he tried to capture of boys disrobing, rather than already naked. There was a bit of chatting back and forth but all three boys were subdued from their loss. Cedric was especially quiet it seemed.

Harry looked each of them over. All three had brown hair, lithe muscled physiques with very little fat, as was typical for most of the sport's players. Michael and Malcolm were both 5th years if Harry remembered right and so were rather well developed, each with thick pubic bushes and decently sized cocks. Cedric though, had a much sparser growth of pubic hair than would be expected of a 6th year, and seemed to have a rather small cock. Or, at least it was pretty small in its current soft state. It was only about an inch long and only a few wisps of hair around it. That might be just as well. Had Cedric been half as hairy as his teammates it would have barely poked out of his pubic bush. Harry hoped for Cedric's sake that he was just a late bloomer and still had a bit more size to "grow into" so to speak. 

The other two were certainly cute. But though not as well developed, Harry could see why the twins referred to Cedric as "pretty boy." Some of his features did looked rather... pretty, not handsome... and Harry found himself drawn to him, wanting to run his hands over Cedric's face and body, fondle him, tug on his hair while they kissed, all kinds of things. These thoughts made his already hardening prick stiff as a board. 

Harry got a few shots of each boy as they got undressed and few more of them in the showers. Cedric had been naked around these two a more than a few times and didn't seem to be self-conscious about his small size, at least as far as Harry could see. Like any boy their age, each of the three spent a few moments more than they needed to soaping up their cock and balls. Harry got shots of this too and he was curious to see how the moving images of these would manifest when he developed the photos; soap being rubbed in and around the best parts. The boys continued to chat a bit as they soaped themselves up and washed their hair. A few more attempts were made to coax Cedric into chatting but the other two soon gave up. They figured that he was disappointed at having missed the snitch so closely and so didn't press. Soon the only sound in the locker room was that of running water and its splattering against the tiled walls as the three cleaned off from the game.

Harry figured, wrongly as it would turn out, that this was probably a good enough number of pictures for his album and that nothing else would happen worthy of capturing on film. He knew they probably wouldn't stay very long and he wanted to go over the edge before they finished their showers. The 13-year-old kneeled down on the floor just in front of the mirror and set his camera down. Picking up his wand, he cast the lubrication charm on himself and started wanking, watching the cute athletic teenagers rub their hands all over their bodies as they washed. All had decent abs he noticed, hard to look away from. 

He jerked his cock, teasing the head, sliding his fist up and down the hard shaft, playing with his foreskin, and alternating between fast and slow speeds. He grunted and groaned a bit, adding his voice to the din of the showers that came through the mirror. He knew that any sound from his side wouldn't go through and that he was safe in doing so. While he moved his gaze between all three boys as he jacked it, the majority of the time his eyes were on Cedric. 

"Yea, you feel bad for losing, don't you?" he whispered out loud, pretending he was whispering in the other's ear. His hand did not stop moving over his cock. "I'd wish there was something I could do to make you feel better. Maybe a little something to relieve the stress? I bet your balls are really heavy. How about I use my tongue to lighten them?" Even though he was only giving voice to his own thoughts, somehow the process of saying these words out loud made the situation even more erotic and was turning him on even more. He'd only just done this for the first time the night before and was discovering that vocalizing sexual thoughts could make them more intense. With his other hand, he teased his hole slightly. Just enough to send a little extra sensation to his horny mind to and mix with the pleasant feelings he was getting from his cock and the eye candy just a few feet from him. 

"Oh yea, Cedric." He visualized himself kneeling in front of the older boy, looking him in the eye past the cock right in front of his face. "I want to taste you" he moaned. Harry closed his eyes for a moment, visualizing the fantasy, imagining a hot cock sliding into his mouth. He opened his eyes again a short time later to resume staring at the three naked teens. He imagined a similar situation unfolding to that of the twins and Oliver when the two gingers induced (without needing to put in much effort) the cutest boy on the team to have fun with them. He imagined Malcolm soaping up Michael, deliberately taking his time as he rubbed soap up and down, getting into all the nooks and crannies of his ass and crotch. Cedric would watch them, transfixed, until they finally broke off from their little dance and went over to him... kissing him... four hands wondering over his shower slicked body... jerking him, probing his rosebud, tugging his balls, then wanking him as he moaned under their ministrations, helpless to resist the overwhelming sexual pleasure.

It only took him a minute more to climax with that fantasy running through his mind.

* * *

He came down from the dry orgasm as Michael was finishing up his shower. The quidditch beater turned off his shower head and went back into the changing area. Malcolm followed less than a minute later and did the same. Cedric was taking his time, staying under his shower head. The other two started talking while they dried off and dressed. Cedric couldn't hear it at all under the spray especially as he was washing his hair. 'Hmm... maybe that's part of why the twins call him pretty boy. He probably does spend more time than most making it look just right' Harry thought. 'Wait... he's doing his hair AGAIN.' Harry remembered that he'd already done it once, rather thoroughly. Was he deliberately trying to draw out his shower?

Harry could hear the other two talking to each other as they stowed their gear and got dressed. He was able to catch most of it. The conversation basically boiled down to fact that they both felt that their team captain, a 7th year girl named Eudora, really wasn't doing a good job in her post. She didn't have good strategic instincts and they felt that if she listened to Cedric's suggestions more during practice, the team would be doing better. They both thought that it should be Cedric as captain and that they'd be sure to put their weight behind him next year. But neither was interested in the job themselves. They just wanted to play their positions and let someone else call the shots. Plus, they wanted to help Cedric boost his self-confidence a bit.

They walked over towards the showers again to give Cedric a quick shout over the din of the running water. But before Michael could get his attention, Malcolm pulled him in close and lowered his voice. They were almost right in front of the mirror so Harry could hear them quite clearly now. "I think he'd make a really good captain."

"You're right, the team would be way better if Eudora wasn't running the show."

"Also... I know he's tetchy about, well, you know" Malcolm said, looking down and groping himself briefly.

"Yea... I feel bad for the bloke, given his unfortunate... stature. But being captain might also give him a little more confidence and help him come out of his shell" Michael said.

'Wait!' Harry thought. 'Are they SERIOUSLY talking about how Cedric isn't well endowed and how they can help him get over that? Well, that's another question answered' Harry thought. Cedric wasn't a late bloomer, he was just less endowed than most. Harry was hit with a wave of interesting thoughts. First, he was surprised at the fairly up front and open way these two friends were talking to each other about their teammate's cock size. He was also impressed about their insights, for 15-year-olds, into the psychological aspects around that. The intriguing notions of the quidditch strategies that Cedric might bring to bear also piqued his interest. (Harry was still a teenaged male sports fan, after all. Not everything was about sex.)

Given the situation though, Harry's thoughts quickly drifted back to the Hufflepuff seeker's cock. Harry was curious what they meant exactly. All the boys of Cedric's age and older (16+) that he'd seen had all been 5 inches or bigger. That sort of size was fairly normal he'd heard. Was Cedric really THAT much smaller? Maybe he was a grower not a show-er. And even if not, was it REALLY such big deal? While he hoped that he wouldn't have to wait too long to find out, maybe a few weeks, Harry had no way of knowing that he would only have to wait mere minutes.

"Hey Cedric... don't beat yourself up, OK?" Malcolm half-shouted to get his attention. Cedric turned off his own shower head and came over to the changing area, towel around his waist.

"Thanks Malcolm. I'll get over it" he replied with a genuinely alleviated tone. His teammate's comment really HAD made him feel a bit better just then. 

"Catch up with you later?" Michael asked, turning to leave. Malcolm on his heels.

"Sure" Cedric said replied, opening his locker and half-nodding in their direction. They left. 

Cedric, for his part, WAS disappointed about the game and the fact that he'd come so close to clenching victory. As such, it wasn't all that hard to put on a morose act. While he certainly would have liked to win, he wasn't really all that broken up about it. He'd had a lot of fun playing and the score had been close enough that it could have gone either way. He'd made a good go of it and he knew his teammates, and his whole house, wouldn't be hard on him. It just wasn't what Hufflepuffs did. An outside observer reading his thoughts right now would be impressed that a boy of only 16 could have such a well refined sense of sportsmanship. 

The REAL reason the seeker had moped around in the locker room was that it made for a good excuse to take a longer shower and try and keep Michael and Malcolm from talking to him. He wanted them to leave the locker room quickly, and his plan had worked. What Cedric planned on doing was going to take a long period of COMPLETE privacy and, at a boarding school, such opportunities were very few and far between. He'd recently figured out that the locker room at the end of the game would be a good chance. Either they would win and the others would leave quickly for the celebration, or they would lose and he could pretend to mope around so that they'd leave him in peace. He was disappointed that it had turned out to be the latter, but that feeling was fading quickly as he thought ahead to what he'd be able to do. Harry had no way of knowing that these were the thoughts and motivations in Cedric's mind just now. He'd figured out that the reason for the delay was probably so that Cedric could be alone. Maybe he was using the same trick Harry had: get some along time for a nice uninterrupted wank. 

The seeker was just standing there at his locker, not moving, with an unfocused gaze. But Harry would soon get a clue about the FULL motivations for Cedric's desire for privacy. As he watched from his spot just on the other side of the mirror, a small bulge started to appear at the front of Cedric's towel. 'He's getting hard!' Harry realized. He quickly bent down to grab his wand and dismissed the lubrication spell. Getting his camera, he straightened up, ready to capture some more photos of whatever was going to happen next. Cedric hadn't moved in the last few moments. He'd cocked his head to the side and was just standing there quietly... probably listening to hear whether his teammates might return for something they'd forgotten, Harry guessed.

In fact, that's EXACTLY what Cedric was doing. He was very excited but at the same time immensely worried about being caught during his upcoming activity. However, his horniness was overriding his fear. After another moment, now reasonably confident that his teammates wouldn't be coming back, Cedric walked over to the door and cast a spell to lock it. It wouldn't hold out long against someone DETERMINED to enter, but it would give him enough warning to... compose himself... if there was an interruption. He went back to his locker and got his wand, still only dressed in the towel around his waist. His body was now mostly dry but his hair was disheveled from the toweling off he'd given it. Harry found the whole image very sexy. 

Cedric took off the towel and hung it on the door of his locker. He grabbed his wand and turned towards the center of the changing room. Harry got his first proper look at the Cedric's hard cock now. As had been eluded to in the conversation he overheard a few minutes ago, Cedric WAS on the small side. He was about 3 inches fully hard. Of course, Harry wasn't going to judge. He was only that size himself. But whereas Harry had some more growing to do (he hoped!) it appeared that Cedric had topped out. But Cedric's smaller size didn't really concern Harry all that much. The 16-year-old was amazingly sexy and Harry wanted him. BADLY!

As those thoughts went through Harry's mind he saw Cedric flourish his wand and cast a spell which levitated the very large bench in the changing area. It was identical to the one in his own locker room. Having sat on it to change clothes many times, and having just had amazing sex on it, with several boys, in the not too distant past, Harry could attest to how heavy and solidly built it was. He wasn't surprised that it would take a spell for one person to lift it (other than Hagrid). But he was curious as to why Cedric was doing this. Cedric angled his wand just so and traced a path which put bench down just in front of, and centered on, the mirror. He came over to stand right up against the mirror, between it and the bench, oblivious that there was someone on the other side. Then he sat back onto the edge of the bench, and made sure his knees didn't hit the mirror and that we could move around. He stood up again, squatting over the bench, grapping it with his hands, and moving up and down, watching his reflection in the mirror. 'Is he into nude exercise?' Harry thought.

As it would turn out, that was SORT OF what the other boy had in mind. He needed to be able to squat comfortably, and wanted to watch himself in the mirror while he moved. Satisfied that the bench was properly in place, and wouldn't move around, he went back to his locker. With one more pause to listen and make sure nobody was coming, Cedric cast a disillusionment spell on something inside his locker. Harry was at the wrong angle to see what happened but presumed that Cedric had put something in there that he'd wanted to be kept hidden. 

Looking into his locker, Cedric looked on the now-visible object with both excitement and trepidation. He hesitated for a moment. Finally, his hand trembling slightly, he reached in and pulled out the object he'd un-hidden. He'd first learned about this particular muggle invention only during last term. He had spent months hatching a plan to gain possession of one, and he'd only finally been able to get it at the end of summer. He'd never found a chance to use it at home. Nor had he tried... doing anything... like the things it was supposed to be used for. This was the first time he'd finally be able to try it and finally satisfy his curiosity. His whole body was starting to vibrate with nervous anticipation.

As he pulled it from his locker and walked back over to the mirror, Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He'd never seen one in real life, but he'd heard enough about them on the playground and overhearing Dudley telling lewd jokes with his friends to recognize a dildo when he saw one. 'Where did Cedric get that? And how did he keep it hidden?' Harry wondered. He quickly guessed what was about to happen and his cock sprang fully back to attention. But he left it alone for now... this was just too great an opportunity and he didn't want to miss a thing. His surprise fading, he brought up his camera and began taking shots again. He was grateful for having emptied the camera last night. Even with the photos he'd taken of Ron and Seamus still in it, there was plenty of room for more. That meant he could take plenty of shots of the show Cedric was unwittingly about to give. The older boy thought the only person watching would be his own reflection. 

And Harry realized that this was going to be a two-fer. Not only would he get to see, and capture on film, this gorgeous boy sexually pleasuring himself, but maybe he'd also learn about sex toys. 

As Cedric came close again, Harry could see that the fake cock was as made of a pseudo-flexible rubbery substance. It was flesh colored, over 7 inches long with a decent girth, and a pair of nicely sized balls at the base ('maybe they double as a handle?' Harry thought) with a big round part on the bottom. Cedric used the round part as suction cup to attach the dildo to the bench. 'Fuck, I can't wait to feel this inside me' Cedric thought, giving the rubber cock a few tugs at the base to make sure it was securely suctioned to the bench. It moved a bit, so he grabbed his wand and used it to cast a sticking charm on the base. Then, turning the wand, he cast a cleansing charm on himself, feeling the familiar tingle around and inside his hole. He'd never put anything inside his hole, but had heard about the spell and tucked the knowledge away just for this situation. It was the first time he'd ever actually had the time, the... uh... tools, and inclination to put something inside him like this, even though he'd been curious about it for a couple of years now, ever since he'd learned to wank.

Finally, Cedric cast the lubrication spell three times: on the dildo, on his rosebud, and on his cock. Putting his wand out of the way, he turned towards the mirror and jerked himself slowly a few times. There was a look of nervous excitement on his face as he got into position. Harry, almost pressing up against the glass in his enthusiasm to see, guessed correctly that Cedric had never done this before and that's why he was nervous. 

Looking at himself in the mirror Cedric sat back a bit, lining up the tip of the dildo with his rosebud, squatting above it. Taking a deep breath, and willing himself to relax, he sat back and... it slid past his hole. He stood up a bit, tried again... same thing. On his third try, he reached back and held it in place while he slowly, VERY slowly, sat back. Finally, he felt his ring expand around it as it slid inside.

There was a slight stinging pain as the head slipped in and Cedric's face contorted in curiosity and slight discomfort as he felt his sphincter stretch. Harry was perfectly level with Cedric's head and caught the expression on film. The older boy held still for a bit, moaning softly in... pair or pleasure... Harry wasn't sure which. And truth be told, at that point, Cedric didn't know either. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, he jerked his cock a bit, returning it to full mast and helping to pull the mix of sensations towards the pleasurable end of the spectrum. 

The older seeker put one hand down and gripped the edge of the bench. This took some of the weight off his legs and give him even more control over how quickly he could lower his body onto this muggle sex toy. He continuing to slowly jerk his three-inch cock. Looking closely, Harry was grateful that the technique had him only using his thumb and first two fingers. He had fairly big hands and if he used a fist then his cock would completely disappear for a good portion of the stroke. And Harry rather liked watching it him wank it. Sometimes Cedric would pause his stroke and pull his foreskin up, then run his thumb underneath it, teasing his cock head. 'I need to try that' Harry excitedly thought to himself.

Curious to see more, Harry got back down on his knees so that he could watch the member disappear into the, progressively looser, boy-hole parting for it. Given the sparse bush of pubic hair around the 16-year-old's cock, Harry wasn't surprised to see the complete lack of it on his balls or in his crack. This suited him just fine and only made Cedric sexier in Harry's eyes. He wasn't a fan of body hair.

Cedric kept up with the task at hand (or at hole, in this case) with the intense determination of any teenaged boy bent on obtaining sexual gratification. He lowered himself further until about a little over inch of it was inside him and then paused again, allowing himself to adjust. He continuing to breath slowly and deeply, and maintaining the slow wank of his cock, sometimes rubbing his thumb and forefinger around the tip the alter the stimulation. Pre-cum started leaking out, making that task even easier. His face was still a bit contorted in pain/pleasure, but the muscles around his jaw were starting to relax as the tension ebbed. He kept going.

Meanwhile, Harry kept shooting away with his camera as, inch by inch, the pretty Hufflepuff took more and more of the dildo into his perfectly rounded ass. Harry alternated between taking shots of Cedric's ass parting for the fleshy pole, his wanking motions on the small but very hard cock, and his face, still a bit scrunched in concentration. Sometimes he stood back to get a few wider shots. He also got on one knee, went left and right, stood up again; all kinds of different angles to see what would come out best. It occurred to Harry that, just like the shots that had been taken of Malfoy, these shots would be perfect blackmail material if Cedric ever got on his bad side. Harry didn't see that happening... that was crossing a moral boundary that he had no desire to get near. His only plans for these were as (AMAZINGLY HOT) wanking material for himself. But all the same, he got off a bit on the potential power trip he could take.

On the other side of the mirror, Cedric renewed his relaxation efforts and sat back another inch onto the rubbery cock. He was quickly getting used to it and the pain was fading. He was rather starting to like the sensation of feeling... full... as it went in deeper. He rose up a bit, until he felt just the head of it near his entrance, then sank back down, going a bit deeper this time. He repeated this a few more times, getting more and more relaxed with each penetration. The pain was almost gone now.

On the next downward thrust the cock-head pressed a certain point and his face instantly morphed into an ecstatic expression and a gigantic grin remained on the boy's face, even as the initial pleasure wave faded. "Oh... Oh fuck yea!" he moaned, unable to hold back the delightful moan. Cedric had just stumbled upon something he didn't even know was there. And we wanted to feel it more. LOTS MORE! He was mentally kicking himself for having waited so long to try this. He could have discovered this amazing pleasure AGES ago.

Harry just happened to be ready with his camera and captured the exact moment perfectly. Cedric had no way of knowing, but in looking at his reflection, he was locking eyes with Harry's camera lens at the same time. 'That's definitely a keeper!' he thought as he felt the camera vibrate slightly while he pressed the shutter. This made Harry realize something else about how this situation was different from those he'd photographed before. Because he was sitting right there, facing the mirror, many of the shots Harry took were only a couple of feet or so from the action. That's as close as a photographer would probably get normally. So, for many of these, it's as if the mirror glass wasn't even there. And taking them on their own, out of context with the rest of the "photo shoot," would make it seem as though Cedric was DELIBERATELY putting on a show for the camera, performing an elaborate masturbation scene with a sex toy. 

This made the younger boy's cock twitch. In fact, it was almost painfully hard now, despite his orgasm just a little while ago. It was the... loss of innocence?... that Cedric was experiencing right before his eyes that added a psychological attraction for Harry that was far greater than the solely physical one it had started out as. Harry was the sole witness to a major event in Cedric's sexual exploration. 'This is what Oliver felt like with me after our broomstick ride' Harry realized. 'When he initiated me in the showers and found that very same spot inside ME.' The irony of this situation, himself being 13 and no longer innocent, reflecting on a boy three years older going through his own sexual self-discovery, was largely lost on him. 

Cedric bounced again on the dildo but didn't get the same sensation. Concentrating, he tried again at a slightly different angle and found his mark, groaning in renewed pleasure. The pain was completely gone now. The 16-year-old started bouncing up and down repeatedly, getting into a rhythm, careful to hit that special spot on each inward thrust. The ecstatic smile was never going to leave his face while this kept up, Harry could tell. Each time he rose up, he went down a little further and pretty soon he could take a full six inches of the delightful sex toy inside. "Oh... Merlin... yes" he moaned, watching himself in the mirror bouncing up and down, enjoying the sensation of both seeing it and FEELING it enter him. He loved taking it deeper, making sure that the head pressed on his g-spot just SO each time it slid past. 

Cedric was moaning continuously now with each thrust. Harry kept snapping away, his hormones raging. It was getting progressively harder to leave his cock untouched. Making that even more difficult was that fact that Cedric kept looking at himself in the mirror. That meant he kept looking right at Harry. The younger boy started to fantasize that the opposing seeker KNEW he was there, and was deliberately trying to put on a show for him. 

Cedric took another deep dive onto the dildo, and then stayed down, keeping still for bit. He cooed, enjoying the sensation of just feeling FULL. Closing his eyes and allowing his head to fall back a bit, he started moving again. Then, he started moaning again. Harry couldn't hear it at first, but Cedric got louder a moment later and he could finally make it out. "Oh... yes... You're so big. Oh... OOOOOHHHHH... fuck me HARD! Yea... hit that... spot... right... THERE. OH, Merlin. Don't STOP. DON'T STOP! Fuck me!"

"Oh FUCK!" Harry said out loud. He just couldn't help it; the sight was such an amazing turn on. Watching this boy-beauty in such a private and intimate moment, acting on his deepest fantasies, there was no way he could continue to stay quiet. Fortunately, the mirror's aspect of one-way sound blocking was in place. The older boy had no idea he was the subject of Harry's pornographic photo shoot.

The anticipation and over stimulation robbed Cedric of most of his ability to hold back. Even though it had only been a few minutes since he first started, he bounced a couple of more times and, with a loud cry, went over the top. His cock may be small but his balls were not. Six large globs came shooting out, one arcing through the air and catching the bottom of the mirror. Cedric was amazed at how much his orgasm was heightened by the dildo's presence. Feeling his sphincter wrapped around the hardness inside him, pulsating with each shot of cum, took him to new heights. He moved up and down a bit more as his climax progressed. A couple more shots went straight up into the air and landed on the floor in front of him. He managed to hit his prostate at the same time as one of the shots was erupting and he nearly passed out in ecstasy. "Haaaaaaooooooew," he bellowed, completely incoherently. The rest of his load squired out over his fingers to be rubbed back along his cock as he continued stoking himself while the orgasm faded. 

He brought his hand up to his face and licked his load from his fingers, then let the hand drop again. He stopped bouncing on the dildo as well, leaning forward slightly so that it wasn't all the way inside him as he rested, his head drooping forward a bit.

Harry could resist no longer. He put his camera down, spit into the hand, and started jerking off furiously. It only took about 10 seconds for his own climax to take him, such was the level of his arousal. In fact, he had to lean against the wall to keep himself upright. He felt light headed. That's how strong his own orgasm was with the effect that this erotic exhibition was having on him, watching another boy, and a very cute one at that, deflower himself for the first time. 'I wonder if this is what it was like for Malfoy to watch Oliver and I on that broomstick?' he wondered.

Even absent the camera, Harry knew that these images would be seared into his mind. But he was grateful for the photos that would allow him to relive it over and over in vivid detail. 

* * *

Lots of things were going through Cedric's mind as he crouched there enjoying his post orgasmic high. He knew that others called him "pretty boy" behind his back and that he was, in fact, more pretty than handsome. Girls never had much of a pull on him, though he pretended otherwise sometimes. And there was the fact that he didn't seem to really be developing in as... manly... a way as his classmates. But he was worried that he might be letting these stereotypes guide him rather than letting his own feelings determine how he really felt. But there was something else too, something he'd realized over roughly the last year. He was fascinated with what it would feel like to be fucked in the ass. Those facts had led him to think that he probably WAS gay. The prospect had intrigued, scared, and aroused him all at the same time.

But he didn't know any gay boys, and his family wasn't the type that talked about that. (Few families were, even now in the mid 90's.) So these feelings had been swirling around in his head for a while, this last one especially. And he had no readily available way to... satisfy his curiosity. He'd had to overcome a lot of trepidation in his own mind just to start hatching a plan to acquire this thing he'd started to fixate on. 

But he managed to plan it and, over this past summer, had put the plan into action. He'd gotten his hands on some muggle money and had also figured out a way to cast an illusion on himself to make him look 30. But it only lasted about 13 minutes. His plan had gone off almost without a hitch. He'd found a way to ditch his parents for a few minutes while the three of them were visiting London. He cast his illusion while just in the next room, close enough to his parents, so that it wouldn't appear that he was using advanced magic unsupervised. They were staying, as it turned out, very close to a muggle sex shop. But when he went inside there was someone in front of him that took a while at the counter. When it was finally his turn he knew that he only had a bit of time to get what he needed. He probably wasn't going to get another chance at this, so he made his choice quickly, pointing to a decently sized toy hanging on the peg-board that he figured would do. He practically ran out of the store. The clerk behind the counter just dismissed his anxiety as that of a closet case.

Cedric managed to get down the street and duck into an alley as he felt the illusion fading. He'd made it outside with only about 30 seconds to spare. Peeking into the discrete brown bag he'd been given, he saw that the dildo he'd picked was made from a mold of a gay porn star. An American one guessing by the flag next to his name. The photo showed a cute muscled blond guy with the caption of 'Chad Knight' below. Cedric had no idea who that was but, judging by what he'd just bought, the hot guy was decently well endowed. 

He had to bring his purchase back to the inn where they were staying before he could risk casting the spell that would mask what this was. He managed to pull off this part of the plan successfully as well. So the special toy had been remained hidden until just a little while ago. He was FINALLY able to put it to use here in his team's locker room. He'd been holding it for weeks, unopened, until he realized that this would be a good opportunity.

And now that he knew what if felt like, his mind was filled with... vindication! He had been RIGHT about himself! He was now sure that he was gay. It wasn't just that he fancied boys. This hard member in his ass felt soooooooo good. He wanted to feel like this again and again, as often as he could. He suspected that real sex would probably be even better, and was excited at the prospect, but for now his new favorite toy was going to help him scratch that itch inside whenever he felt it. (Assuming he could find some private time again.) The only way this could be better was if he could also find out whether that other suspicion about himself was true. 'Wait! I can do that right NOW!' Cedric realized, his head coming up and eyes snapping open again. 

* * *

Coming down from his second orgasm, Harry could see that Cedric hadn't moved from his position and was still almost completely impaled on the rubber invader. He grabbed the towel he'd brought and used it to clean up his hands. He wasn't able to cum yet, but figured that it couldn't hurt to have it around. Maybe his first wet orgasm would strike sometime soon. Plus, it made a good impromptu knee pad for him when he wanted pictures from a low angle. Harry wondered whether Cedric was going to keep going. Not having any reference to how it might feel having such a large cock inside him, he didn't know whether this was something that could actually go on for a prolonged period of time. (Little did he know.)

Cedric was still sitting on the dildo, head bowed, and he seemed to be just enjoying the sensations his body was sending him. Suddenly, Cedric's head came forward and his eyes shot open. There was an odd look on his face. 'What's he thinking now?' Harry wondered. 'Is there more?'

Leaning forward slightly, and moving very carefully, Cedric pushed himself up and off his new favorite toy and stood. Harry took the opportunity to get his camera ready again in case there was something else. Cedric stood still in front of the mirror to get his feet solidly under him. Those had been some awkward positions for his leg muscles, bouncing up and down. Harry thought he might just go for another wank right then standing there and was eager film as many cum shots as he could. 

"Fuck it!" Cedric said, after considering whether he really wanted to do... that OTHER thing. If someone walked in on him now, there was no way he'd talk his way out of this. He might as well indulge himself in one more way while he had the chance. His other deep secret, in addition to having wondered for years what it would feel to be buggered, was the special likeness he had for the smell in here. Cedric walked back toward a locker... but not his own. He then returned to his previous position with something white clenched in his fist... Harry couldn't tell exactly what. But he was ready with his camera as Cedric got into position for what Harry hoped would be round two.

The older boy squatted back and sat on the dildo again, his hand guiding it. He found his mark on the first try this time, Harry noticed. But once the cockhead was inside, he paused, and finally opened his fist revealing to Harry what he had wadded up there. "Whoa!" Harry whispered, "this just gets better and better." He brought his camera up to capture this interesting new addition to the equation. 

Locking eyes with himself in the mirror, and almost perfectly looking into Harry's camera lens at the same time, Cedric brought his teammate's sweaty jock strap to his face and cupped it over his nose. He inhaled deeply, getting a massive dose of teen-boy crotch scent right across his olfactory receptors. "Huuuhhhooohhh" he loudly moaned, too overstimulated to keep his voice low. His lids closed slightly and his eyes went up into his head. He nearly fainted from the overwhelming sexual signals that were being sent to his brain by the smell and the pheromones. This caused him to lose a bit of control on his leg and arm muscles, freeing gravity to take hold. He fell back onto the dildo, the head of it jamming into his g-spot hard as it passed, sending another wave of pleasure into his brain, and causing a massive glob of pre-cum to flow out of his cockhead. But it kept sliding in.

Cedric dropped the jock strap and caught himself before he fell back fully and wound up impaled on the large rubber cock. That would have been painful if it had gone all the way in, especially so suddenly. He had stopped himself just in time. 

He stood up again slowly, wanting to take a moment to figure out what to do next and give his legs a second to recover. He had a bit of a dilemma. He needed one arm to control his squatting onto the dildo and guide him as he rode it. His legs would get too tired if he relied on them solely. ('I will need to find a way to strengthen my squatting muscles' he thought to himself.) He also wanted a hand free to wank. But, picking up the sweaty jock strap and drawing another delightful breath while holding it to his nose, he wanted to smell more of this intoxicating aroma at the same time. 

A solution quickly came to him. He opened up the jock strap and used the straps to secure it in place around his head, orienting it over his mouth and nose like an oxygen mask. He inhaled deeply once more, taking in the delightful scent of sweaty teenage boy. Then he started to ride the dildo as before, wanking himself as he went. "Oh... yes. Oh YES! Fuck that feels soooooooooo soooo... oh... goooooooood" Cedric moaned, not slowing in the slightest. "Oh Merlin! It's so DEEP. Yes, yes, don't... don't stop... don't stop. I love this inside me. Argh!" His eyes had glassed over for a while to play out the fantasy of being ridden by the owner of this huge cock.

After another minute, he opened his eyes and focused at himself in the mirror, again enjoying the image of seeing the cock penetrate him while he rode it. He was sweating all over now, the light sheen reflecting off every part of his body. 

Harry was surprised, but no so much that it prevented him from putting his camera to use. Here what this amazing sight in front of him and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to be witness to it: one of the cutest boys in school was riding a dildo, with a sweaty jock strap over his face, moaning uncontrollably, and wanking himself furiously to his second orgasm having just discovered the joy of the male g-spot.

Cedric was having the time of his life. He knew that having recently reached orgasm he would have a bit more time before the next one. He used that to experiment a bit, moving his body at different angles to see how it would feel for the dildo to enter him in different ways. And he got more attuned to the exact angle he'd need to, "OH" he moaned again, hit that perfect spot inside him. As he continued riding the hard member another thought came into his head. 'I wonder if I'll like sucking dick? I like the smell of this, clearly, but what does it... wait!' He stopped stroking himself for a moment and used that hand to push a good portion of the jock strap past his lips and into his mouth. He ran his tongue around it and sucked on the fabric a bit. The same smell that was coming through his nostrils was echoed in taste on his tongue. 'Oh yea! I want to taste this again. I can't wait to suck on a boy's cock and balls. I want to taste another load besides mine' he thought, fully cementing his resolve in the fact that he was probably COMPLETELY gay. 

The fact that Cedric's recent orgasm gave him a bit of staying power also suited Harry as well. It gave him more time for his own experimentation in wizard photography. As before, Harry moved all around the range of motion he had available to him from this side of the mirror. As Cedric continued his self-impalement with ever more wild abandon, Harry got it all on film from a variety of different angles: left, right, top, and bottom. He tried some oblique angles as well. For the umpteenth time, he was grateful that wizarding cameras produced MOVING pictures. The full action shots of this 16-year-old adonis bouncing up and down on a large dildo would be such an amazing addition to his album. The "bonus shots" of Cedric breathing through, then sucking on, the improvised jock strap oxygen mask would be amazing too. Seeing how much he got off on it was so hot. That pretty face doing something so... sexually naughty... it was just the right amount of wrong.

Harry could see Cedric's balls pulling tighter to his body and knew that another orgasm was... uh... close at hand. Harry chuckled to himself at his own lame joke. Cedric stood from the bench as his climax approached, completely free of the dildo. His cock was only few of inches away from the mirror when he came. The additional stimulation that Cedric got from sniffing the jock strap had helped to churn up a larger-than-normal second load. It splattered all over the mirror and immediately started drippling down in cloudy rivulets. While getting some pictures of his face while he came, the images of cum dripping down the mirror was something that Harry had never considered before. It made for some interesting aspects to his final shots, seen from the other side of the glass like this. Cedric leaned against the mirror as his orgasm faded, fogging up the glass with his breath. 

Harry was hard again and considered wanking one more time but ultimately decided against it. He was already a bit sore from his many cock strokes the night before, and he'd already gone twice this afternoon. 

He watched as Cedric pulled himself together and grabbed his wand. The older boy cast a couple of cleansing spells to clear up the remains of his orgasms. As the second one hit the mirror Harry froze in panic, not sure what would happen. Would the spells on the mirror somehow be disrupted by this?! But the drying semen just faded away and the mirror seemed unchanged otherwise. Harry let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Cedric reversed the sticking spell to loosen the sex toy from the bench and brought it back to his locker. Harry assumed that he kept it hidden by an illusion charm, so as Cedric brought his wand up to cast he listened intently and was able to overhear the spell used. He didn't recognize it off the top of his head but he was sure he could spell it out phonetically later on. Cedric floated the bench back to its original position and headed back towards the showers to rinse the sweat off his body from the intense workout he'd just given himself. 

Harry headed back towards his own locker room. He looked through the mirror into the Gryffindor locker room to make sure it was empty and, finding that it was, he let himself in and locked the hinged mirror behind him. He dressed quickly, eager to be out the door. He didn't want to risk Cedric seeing him heading away from the stadium. The other seeker would probably have no idea of what Harry had just been up to, but why take chances? As he opened the door to leave the sound of heavy rain hit him immediately; there was a torrential downpour. He'd forgotten about the looming storm clouds he'd seen as the game was ending. Oh well.

Fortunately, his bag had a water repellency charm on it. So even though he would be completely drenched by the time he got back, his camera would be fine. He was sure he'd want a hot shower before supper once he got back to the dorms. He plodded off into the rain along the path towards the castle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the good feedback and suggestions. They continue to help me refine the story arc. Keep them coming. 
> 
> I know I've added a little kink in this chapter. There will probably be more. However... no brown, yellow, or red. I'm not fond of those particular genre's. Just saying. 
> 
> Stay tuned for more.


	11. Ron and Seamus Find a Place

A quick note to readers… I realize this has taken a while. Since other similar delays may occur, I’ve decided to make this and subsequent chapters shorter. There will be more frequent updates, but they’ll be smaller. However, each will contain at least one sexual situation. ;-)  


* * *

On his way back to the castle a Harry thought about when he’d be able to sneak up to his repurposed storage closet for more picture development. As we walked by the great hall he realized that supper was about to start and a thought struck him: if he was there right as they opened the doors and ate quickly, he could nip up to the closet in the tower and get some development done while everyone else was eating.

The doors to the great hall were already open and he sat down along with a few other students who were either hungry or just wanted to get a jump on the meal. Not a minute later, food started appearing. He loaded up his plate and shoved down a healthy sized meal in less than five minutes. He got up and took a roundabout route back to his room, not wanting to run into anyone from his house along the way if we could avoid it. He didn’t want to have to account for his whereabouts if he didn’t have to. He nodded to Neville in passing as he went through the Fat Lady’s portrait but didn’t see any of his friends. He swapped out his wet clothes for dry and repacked his bag with the ingredients he’d need.

The whole process went well. He got up to his repurposed closet unnoticed and was able to sort through all the pics in his camera, keeping most of them, and putting them into his wanking photo album. There were many fantastic shots of Cedric from earlier as well as of Ron and Seamus together the night before.

Not surprisingly, he got hard again while he was processing all of these shots of hot boy sex. When he’d finished with the last shot of Cedric, he decided to discard his own earlier advice to himself and toss off for a third time today. This time he used his wand for lubrication. He was more comfortable with the overall process of wizarding photos and he was done with putting them all in the album. So there wouldn’t be any risk of hurting either the photos or himself. So he didn’t worry about using his wand now.

Casting a lubrication charm on himself he started at the beginning of this latest addition. He hadn’t noticed it at the time because his attention had been focused on Ron’s ministrations, but the look on Seamus’ face while he was getting his first blow job was amazing. The young freckled Irish boy was so innocent, and watching his face explode in pleasure as that innocence was taken just made the shots that much hotter.

Harry closed his eyes and pictured himself with them, their three bodies writhing together in the steamy shower room, or in the quidditch locker room. Each boy feeling… stroking… sucking… tonguing… licking… tasting each other until they’d all repeatedly gone over the edge, each boy's moans triggering orgasms in the others.

His fantasy morphed into a scenario with Malfoy, just the two of them, also in a steamy shower room. Harry REALLY wanted to find some time to be alone with Mal… Draco. ‘I need to start thinking of him by his first name!’

Harry imagined doing the same things to Draco that Ron did to Seamus. Alas, the look of innocence lost wouldn’t be there. Harry opened his eyes to look again at the expression on Seamus’ face again before closing his eyes again to imagine Draco’s cock in front of him. He would slide it in, moving his foreskin back and forth, tonguing the head of the blond’s cock and doing his best to bring out those delightedly high-pitched moans that the Slytherin made when he was truly aroused and going over the edge.

Then he would flip the blond around and lick his hole to get him even more turned on. (Harry was wanking furiously now, getting very close.) Draco would continue moaning, pushing himself back onto Harry’s tongue, willing it to open him up further. “Oh yes, Harry! Eat that hole! Loosen me up for your cock!” Draco would moan. That image in his head was enough to finally send Harry over the edge. He moaned a bit as he came, still picturing the rim job he wanted to give to the platinum blond.

* * *

Harry came down from his orgasm a moment later. Closing his wanking album, he reactivated the security spells on it. ‘Plenty of days ahead to look at those other photos’ he thought. He packed up his things and got ready to leave. He gave the room a final check to ensure that he’d removed the evidence of him having been here. He wouldn’t want Filtch to catch on to his little laboratory spot.

As Harry was walking downstairs another thought struck him, and he turned down a different corridor than the one that would take him back to Gryffindor Tower, instead he headed for the owlery. Harry wanted to meet up with Draco but couldn’t think of a way to set up a meeting without tipping off any of his housemates. He penned a quick note: ‘We need to continue the… quidditch discussion… we started the other day. Where and when?’ and he signed it ‘H.’ After he posted it off with one of the school’s owls, he stopped by Hedwig’s perch to give her an owl treat, hoping she would understand. Using her might give away the sender. She seemed a bit standoffish but still took the treat Harry offered. (He made it a point to ALWAYS have a few of these in his bag.)

He went back to Gryffindor tower where there were a good number of people milling about the common room. Supper had just ended and people were still trickling in from the Great Hall so nobody asked about where he’d been. Ron found him a short time later and they hung out for the evening playing chess and just bullshitting until it was time for bed. They had classes tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Harry made sure to sit at the Gryffindor table in a way that would give him a clear view of Draco. Breakfast time was passing unremarkably and, as was usual, the morning post was delivered by owls a short time after it began.

When the small paper message was delivered for Draco the blond read it quickly then glanced over at Harry, who smiled and nodded, to confirm he was then sender. Draco nodded back, then quickly looked away so as not to call attention to their little exchange. He put his hands below the tabled and crumpled the message before putting it into a pocket, to be burnt at the earliest opportunity.

Fortunately for Harry, Draco had been working on solving this problem of secret communication for the last few days and had recently come up with a solution. Coincidentally, that solution had also arrived as a small package in this morning’s post. While planning for this, he’d realized that he was going out on a limb somewhat. He wasn’t even sure if Harry REALLY wanted to meet up again, despite what he’s said when they were showering together. Things said in the heat of a horny moment might be discarded at a later, calmer, time. It was only later that he would learn about Harry’s fantasies regarding the two of them. For now, he was relieved to know that Harry was still interested and that it hadn't been a one-time thing.

Draco opened the end of the package he’d ordered and saw the two long and slender boxes inside that he expected to see. He took both out and put them into a pocket of his robes. He finished his breakfast and only left the table as he saw Harry also getting up to head to class. He chose his pace and steps carefully so that he’d be just behind Harry in the crowd as students started climbing up the staircase just outside the Great Hall.

Harry saw Draco come near him out of the corner of his eye. How could he NOT see him with hair that color? In the close throng of people Draco was able to get right next to him and subtly squeeze his hand once. Harry squeezed back and Draco was proud of him for keeping his face neutral and not reacting. His pride increased a bit when Draco quickly dropped one of the boxes he’d just received into the other boy’s pocket and his expression remained similarly neutral. Harry tapped his pocket twice, hoping that this would indicate that he’d felt it there. Draco noticed, then give him an appraising (playful?) eyebrow raise as he passed him on the staircase, heading off to his first class of the day.

As Harry continued up the stairs he caught sight of Oliver. He stopped on the next landing to wait for him, then beckoned him over to chat for a moment. They were away from the steps a bit and out of earshot of the rest of the students. But he still spoke quietly.

“Hey Oliver.”

“Morning Harry, what’s up?”

“Well… I...” Harry hesitated. Swallowing his hesitation, he kept on, “I was hoping you might be able to give me some… lessons” he finished, arching his eyebrows at the end to drive home in insinuation.

“Yea?” Oliver said, smiling. “What did you have in mind?”

“I want to learn how to be a top.” Harry said, throwing caution to the wind, but whispering while he did so. Oliver’s breath caught a bit. He really had the hots for Harry and was excited that his seeker felt the same way. He had suspicions about why Harry was asking, but he didn’t mind. He was still excited that Harry wanted to keep messing around with him.

“Is this for… a certain Slytherin blond?” Oliver asked

“Yes. I want us to explore together. But I’d like to know what I’m doing, at least a bit.”

“Happy to help. Is this… a ONE-TIME thing, these... lessons?”

“What?! No! I don’t want to stop… what you and I do with the rest of the team.” (Meaning the twins.) Oliver relaxed a bit, glad to know that their sexual encounters would continue.

“Ah, OK. I can understand you wanting to spend alone time with him. I saw how the two of you connected the other day. And I’m glad that the other day wasn’t the last time we’ll be able to… review quidditch strategies.” Each of them was still using euphemisms, lest any part of their conversation be overheard.

“Let's meet down in the locker room after our last class tomorrow. Sound good?”

“Great. See you then” Harry replied, walking off with a smile and a nod. Oliver watched him go, then followed a bit behind until the next stairway level, staring at Harry’s ass lustfully until he had to turn off down a hallway for his class.

* * *

Despite his own burning curiosity, Harry didn’t dare take out the parcel that Malfoy has slipped him for fear of other’s seeing it. He didn’t know what it was and so couldn’t easily come up with a lie about it, or where he’d gotten it, if someone saw. He’d have to wait until he was somewhere safely private and so he left it alone during the rest of his classes. They dragged by.

As the last class let out he was ready to head straight back to his room but was distracted from his task when he caught sight of Ron and Seamus whispering to each other, just ahead of him, as they left. They parted and Seamus started walking quickly while Ron seemed to slow his pace. Harry guessed they were up to something and, thinking quickly, set down his bag. He went to a knee behind it as a cover for having to tie his shoe. At the far end of the hall he saw Seamus head into the boy’s loo. Ron, having walked slowly enough to allow almost everyone to pass him, also approached the loo. Harry immediately guessed what was going on. He deliberately looked down at his shoe tying efforts hoping that Ron, if he caught sight of him, would assume that Harry wouldn’t notice the ginger heading in. That’s exactly what happened. When Harry looked up, Ron was no longer in the corridor and the door was just closing.

He had to give them credit. While they seemed to be trying a bit too hard to look nonchalant, they’d chosen a good time and place to meet up. This part of the castle would be pretty much abandoned at this time of day so it was unlikely ANYONE would come in. And the stalls in that particular loo are rather large, making it easy for two people to share it, and hide their presence if someone DID come in since the stall doors went down to the floor.

Harry approached the door and checked that he was alone in the corridor. Confident that he was the only one around he cast a silencing charm on the loo’s hinges and then quietly made his way inside. Since the stall walls went most of the way to the floor he couldn’t easily tell which one they were in, but a quick listen confirmed that were on the end farthest from the door. As he got closer he could make out their whispers and Harry took the stall next to them as he listened. The construction was hardly air tight and so the sound traveled easily from their stall to his.

“-was a great idea mate” Ron said. “We’ll have some time before we have to make it down to the great hall for supper.”

“Yea” replied Seamus. “But still, let’s not take TOO long, OK?

“I’m so horny, I doubt I could last long anyway.”

“Me either.”

With that Harry heard the rustle of clothes and the unmistakable sound of zippers being undone. Over in the next stall, the boys wasted no time. Seamus leaned in, pushing their shirts out of the way, and started rubbing himself up against Ron, grinding their cocks together.

“Oh… oh yea… I love feeling you rub up against me” Ron cooed. He put his hands on the Irish boy’s bum, alternately pulling him closer and rubbing his hands up and down, stroking the smooth butt cheeks and teasing the skin with his fingertips. This elicited a moan from Seamus who loved the feel of this new sensation. He decided to try something he’d seen in a movie and tentatively gave a light lick to Ron’s ear.

“OOOOHHHH” Ron moaned in response. 

“You like that?” Seamus asked, already knowing the answer.

“Merlin YES! Do that some more. But keep grinding against me. I love the feel of your cock rubbing on mine.” Seamus did as asked; eliciting more moans from his friend.

Harry, while only able to guess at EXACTLY what was going on, had a pretty good idea nonetheless. He was highly aroused by sounds and moaning that were coming from the stall next door. He took out his own cock which was exceedingly hard and desperate for attention. He didn’t want to risk them hearing a lubrication spell so Harry made do with spit and did his best to wank himself as quietly as possible.

Ron moaned lightly each time Seamus made a pass across the ear with his tongue. This new sensation, combined with the great feelings of the other boy grinding into him, kept his cock rock hard and were doing a good job of getting him closer to the edge. For a couple of minutes, he just relaxed against the wall and let Seamus work on him, delighting in the sensations being delivered to his crotch and ears.

After a few minutes Ron got more engaged. Grabbing his wand, he put his other hand on Seamus’ shoulder to make him pause for a moment. “Here” he said, and cast a lubrication charm on each of their cocks. Then he pulled the cute bum toward him again. Seamus restarted his grinding motions and they BOTH moaned, fairly loudly, at the added delight of feeling their slicked-up cocks and balls slipping in, around, against, and past each other.

Since Seamus was in an experimental mood, Ron decided he’d do a little something new as well. He cast a cleansing charm on his friend’s back side then a lubrication charm on his left hand. Seamus was so absorbed in the tactile sensations he was getting from his crotch that he only registered the sound of Ron’s spell casting a split second before the ginger’s digit found its way down to his rosebud. He froze for a second as this was an unexpected sensation, pulling back slightly and looking into Ron’s face with an odd mix of expression on his face… somewhere between open mouthed questioning and astonishment.

As Ron gently stroked his finger across the small hairless hole Seamus’ eyes shot open in surprise, but then they came back to normal and his mouth curved into a smile. As his head fell back and his eyes also closed he couldn’t keep himself from crying out, “Oh FUCK! Oh! OH! Oh… Ron… I… I… don’t… don’t stop!” Instinctually, the freckled boy started grinding himself against Ron again, spurred on by the double sensations now coming on both the front and back of his body. His head then leaned forward and Ron felt the head on his shoulder and much of Seamus’ weight on him, pushing him solidly back into the wall.

Ron, feeling the playful side of turning the tables like this, asked his lover the same question he’d gotten a few moments before. “You like that?” he asked, also knowing the answer already.

“Uuuuunnnnnggggghhhh” was his only reply, it came out in a desperate moan, Seamus unable to form words as his brain was overloaded with this delightful new feeling.

“Yea?” he prompted, not pausing in his stroking efforts. “You like THAT?” he asked again, rubbing the hole a bit more quickly, tapping against it repeatedly with his fingertip.

“ohhhhhh”

“You like feeling me play with your hole?” Ron continued.

“ooooooooo… yea” was all Seamus could manage in reply before falling silent, lost to the delightful feelings that were overtaking him.

Harry had been wanking pretty solidly by this point. Hearing what was being said he could clearly picture the scene on the other side of the stall’s thin wall as Ron teased their roommate’s rosebud. Hearing Seamus moan and Ron’s husky voice (for a 12-year-old) as he teased him was getting Harry very close.

After another minute of gentle fingering, with Seamus alternately pushing himself into Ron to grind their crotches then pushing his bum back against the finger pressing against his most intimate place, Seamus couldn’t keep quiet nor hold it in any more. “Ron… uuuungh… I’m going to… OOOOOHHHHHHH” and Seamus went over the edge with a high-pitched moan, shuddering as the orgasm overtook him.

That was all it took for Harry. As he also went over the edge he pressed the inside of his elbow against his mouth to help stifle the moan he wasn’t entirely successful at suppressing. But it was enough to muffle the sound so that his presence wasn’t detected by the two rutting boys just a few feet away. Ron continued wanking Seamus but after a moment the other boy’s hand shot down and pushed forcefully against Ron’s wrist to stop him; he was just too sensitive. Ron chuckled to himself, knowing exactly what that felt like.

Ron let Seamus lean against him as he came down, just listening to his breathing return to normal, but added the occasional gentle brush of his finger against the boy hole to keep Seamus… on his toes… so to speak. When he finally got his wits about him again he pulled back slightly and looked down at Ron’s still VERY hard cock. He looked at the ginger and smiled. Without a word he started dropping down to his knees but got tangled up in his own trousers and nearly fell. Ron caught his arm and steadied him. Seamus sorted himself out and squatted in front of Ron. Without pausing, he took the hard cock in his mouth and started sucking for all he was worth.

Ron, not expecting such intensity so fast, immediately let out a moan; half surprised half pleasurable. This snapped Harry out of his own part orgasmic lull, and he started listening more intently. Seamus, having fooled around with Ron in the past, had given some thought to how best to do this. He used copious amounts of spit to get a good and moist action going on, quickly bouncing up and down and sucking intensely. Harry was treated to the unmistakable sounds of a cock slurping through wet lips; at least when that wasn't drowned out by Ron’s moaning.

Ron kept moaning, a bit more quietly after the first few seconds, then looked down at Seamus as he worked on his cock. A bit less than a minute later Seamus looked up at Ron and locked eyes with him, but kept sucking. That was just too much mental stimulation on top of the physical. Ron went over the edge immediately. “FUCK! hhhhhuuuuuhhhhh Yea Seamus... Merlin! Suck me! Oh… it’s… so HARD! Yyyyyyyeeeeeeeeaaaaaa!” and he broke eye contact as his eyes closed, riding the amazing sexual high.

* * *

After Ron came down from from his orgasm he looked down at the still kneeling Seamus and smiled.

“Thanks mate! It felt sooooo good… the way you kept it in your mouth as I came.”

“Sure thing Ron. It was fun to feel it twitch against my tongue.”

‘I have to try that with Draco’ Harry thought.

“I think we found a good meet up spot with this loo. Nobody is in this part of the castle this time of day” Ron said.

‘Except me’ Harry thought, chuckling a bit on the inside.

“Yea, I was thinking the same thing” Seamus replied, standing up. “But next time, lets… uh… take our clothes all the way off. It’s hard to move around and squat with my trousers around my ankles and with our shirts getting in the way. I think it'll be better if I can feel your whole chest rubbing on me."

“Right, good idea.” Ron paused for a sec, thinking about weather to voice his next thought. After a few second’s hesitation he went ahead. “Plus, once we… you know… start to shoot… it’ll help keep our clothes from getting stained.”

Seamus looked back at him for a moment, pausing while that sunk in. “Right! Yea… I… guess that WILL be happening soon won’t it?” he asked rhetorically, a small smile tugging at the side of his mouth.

“Yea… at least I hope so. It’ll be so wicked! I hear it feels even better when you finally shoot.”

“Cool!” Seamus replied, a bit lost in thought about the whole thing while he started straightening himself out.

Harry hear the rustle of their clothes as they collected themselves and used the sound to cover his own personal tidying up. Once he was all settled a quick moment of inspiration touched him. He quietly undid the lock on the stall he was in and let the door open a few inches, standing behind it. They wouldn’t realize he was there unless they pushed the door open further. But he figured, correctly, that he might not be able to tip toe out of the bathroom ahead of them and avoid being seen. So he decided to stay put. Also, they probably checked that the bathroom was empty when they came in. The stall next to them having a now-locked door would be suspicious.

Harry wasn’t quite sure exactly how he would be able to start messing around with them. But he didn’t think that them discovering his spying would be the best way. So he would stay hidden and pretend he knew nothing for now.

Ron peaked his head out of the stall door and looked around. Seeing no one, and also that all of the stall doors were slightly ajar, he assumed nobody was there and motioned for Seamus to follow. They washed their hands and then left the loo.

Harry lingered for a few more minutes to make sure they were gone. He then went over to the sinks, washed his own hands, and headed back towards Griffindor tower. It was only as he started walking back that he felt the small bulge in his pocked and remembered… Malfoy had slipped him a small box! He needed to find a place to open it and find out what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the good feedback and suggestions. They continue to help me refine the story arc. Keep them coming.
> 
> I've got a story board for the next three or so chapters. I just need to find time to write it out now. Special thanks to Wil for all the good brainstorming on possible options. 
> 
> caladan10 on tutanota (com) to drop me a note. I love hearing from fans.


	12. Oliver teaches Harry

To my readers, thanks for your kind words and suggestions. And most of all, your patience. This took WAY longer to complete than I had expected. I know I'd said the holidays, but too much was happening. So it's a couple of weeks late, but I hope you enjoy. I've still got more chapters in mind, but it'll take me at least a few weeks before I can get the next one out. 

* * *

When Harry got back to his room he was relieved to find that it was empty. He got out the small box that Malfoy had slipped him. It consisted of rolled up scroll and instructions. Reading them over, he learned that this scroll was one of a linked pair. Script written on one would appear on the other at the same time and would fade away after it was read. ‘WOW' Harry thought. This would be a way for he and Malfoy to secretly write each other.

Continuing, he read through the process of setting up the spells that would active it. Interesting... there was a sort of built-in security too. You had to know what spell to use to reveal what was written. He finished with the instructions and a second later, a message appeared on the paper:

-Harry, hopefully you've got your side working. Give me a sign at supper that you have. If so, let's use these again tonight at 9PM.

Harry re-read the message then tapped it twice and it disappeared.

Harry went down to supper and saw Draco across the hall at the Slytherin table. He could see the blond watching him. Just before he sat down he gave a quick thumbs-up as he looked over. Hopefully Draco got the message. 

At about nine, Harry sat on his bed with ink on the nightstand, enchanted parchment in his lap, quill in hand. He was alone, but anyone who came in would just see him writing on what looked like ordinary parchment, and assume he was doing school work. 

Just after the stroke of the hour the page come alive with handwriting that Harry would quickly become familiar with as Draco's.

-Are you there?

-Yes.

-Brilliant! 

-Where did you get these pieces of parchment?

-My family has connections with some of the, shall we say, less legitimate merchants. My father actually helped me purchase these. I just told him I thought it would be helpful to be able to correspond with certain people secretly and he immediately agreed. 

-Wow. I won't ask what something like this cost.

-We're rich. Why not use it, eh?

-I'm not complaining. (Harry hoped the joking nature of that sentence would come through.) So, what SHALL we talk about?

-Well, I'm sure you guessed the reasons why I bought this for us.

-No, not really.

-You didn't wonder?

-No, I didn't have to. It's so we can talk about meeting up for shagging, right?

(There was a pause as Draco got over his surprise.)

-Yes. Though I'm surprised to hear you come right out with it.

-Didn't think it would be so easy?

-Exactly.

-Don't be too surprised. I think you're really cute and I REALLY want to be with you. 

-Me too! I'm feel lucky that we both feel the same way.

-Actually, if we're being completely honest, I've asked Oliver for some pointers. I want us to have lots of fun together.

-Good idea. 

-And I want us to have ALONE time.

-Me too!

-Great. When?

(Another pause.)

-I don't know. Even if we could break away from our friends at some point, where could we meet up? Neither of us can risk going to the other's dorm.

-I don't know either. Let's think about it.

-OK. We can write each other here to check in and share ideas. Sound good?

-OK.

-OK.

(A pause)

-Good night Harry.

-Good night Draco.

And with that both boys cleared their parchments and set them aside for the evening. 

* * *

The next day, Harry headed down to the Quidditch locker rooms after their last class to meet up with Oliver. There was a practice scheduled for later that day for Hufflepuff, but they'd not made it down yet. So he was alone during his walk. 

It was just as well. He was so excited, thinking ahead to the hot encounter he hoped to have, that his cock never got below a semi the whole walk down to the stadium. Getting inside he found that he'd beaten Oliver there.

Deciding to make good use of his time he got undressed, cast a cleansing charm on him backside, and then headed into the showers. He wasn't all that dirty, but why NOT be squeaky clean, eh? No downside to that really. 

Harry been under the spray for only a minute or so before he heard the door open. Oliver poked his head around the corner and, seeing Harry, he smiled.

"Hey mate. Good idea... I'll join you in a sec." Oliver repeated the exact same process of the cleansing spell once he was naked, then headed into the showers to join Harry. He came up behind the second year and put his hands on his shoulders. Harry moved to turn off the shower.

"Wait" said Oliver, "leave it on. Let's just have a rinse together first." Oliver then started massaging Harry's shoulders and Harry relaxed back into Oliver as he drew close, pressing his hard-on into cleft between the younger boy's shoulders. The warm water cascaded over both their naked forms as they enjoyed the feeling of pressing against one another.

Oliver could sense Harry's nervousness. "Before we even do anything, let's get one thing sorted. This is all about having fun and making ourselves and our lover feel good. So, if anything's not good say so. Plus, you can ask anything you want, and try anything you want. I'll stop you if anything goes to far. But I'm not worried. And... key thing... YOU shouldn't be worried either. Don't worry about screwing up, or anything like that. This is about having fun and learning, not being embarrassed because you don't know something, or don't know how to do something, and it's not about being perfect. OK?"

"Yea" Harry replied, a sigh escaping him as his tension eased. Oliver could actually feel the younger boy relax back into him.

"So" Oliver said in Harry's ear, "the first rule of being a good top, of being a good lover in GENERAL, is to not be in a hurry. Quickies can be fun, but it's far better to take your time whenever you can. Rushing can kill the buzz. And going too fast can prevent it from even getting started. Make sense?"

"Uh huh" Harry said lightly, nodding his head, as Oliver continued rubbing his back.

"Like right now. I could stroke your cock really fast and hard" he said, grabbing Harry's cock firmly and giving it a few tugs, "and make you cum in about a minute or so I'd guess. About right?" Oliver asked.

"Yea, probably less time than that" came the reply, with a small laugh. 

"But it feels nice being together like this. Being aroused only makes it hotter... heightens the senses eh?" he said, continuing to rub the smooth cock between his fingers, deliberately keeping his motions slow and light. 

"Umm" was the only reply from Harry, again with a nod.

Inwardly, Oliver was ecstatic that he had Harry to himself right now. He'd always envisioned bringing him into the fold, but had hoped for some solo time first. The twins barging in on them a while back with Malfoy's limp form had resulted in a happy ending, but still. 

This time, there was no risk of that. The twins were serving detention with Snape for a prank they'd pulled earlier in the day. So, he and Harry had would have plenty of time. Oliver had been lucky; his own sexual education had been from someone who'd taught him patience. So rather than rush right in he'd learned the joys of foreplay and taking it slow. Quickies had their place for sure, but not now. He was rather proud of himself for taking those lessons to heart and, he hoped, for passing them on to Harry.

Oliver continued with his back rub, allowing the hot water flow over both of them as they moved around every so often, occasionally kissing the back of Harry's neck and tonguing his ear. As his hand wandered down Harry's back, kneading the muscles to relax them, Harry put out both hands and braced himself against the wall, leaning forward slightly. This had the effect of pushing his ass back into Oliver's cock. 

The older boy paused for a moment as this delightful sensation hit him. Looking down and the younger boy pressing his ass into him made a spurt of pre-cum leak from his rigidly hard cock. As he slowly moved it, the personal lube was rubbed into and around his foreskin and onto Harry's ass cheeks.

As Oliver came to the bottom of Harry's spine, the young seeker pulled away slightly and turned around. Harry had always had a crush on Oliver, his captain was just SO HOT! As he turned, he looked the sexy teenager up and down, longingly. Locking eyes with him, he leaded in and kissed him passionately, a kiss which was eagerly returned. They locked arms around each other, pulling together, and ground their bodies together as they continued kissing.

They made out for a while. At first, Harry was kissing only with his lips. But he picked up on queues from Oliver as the other probed his mouth with his tongue and started reciprocating with similar moves. While the make out continued, Oliver's hands started wondering, slowly making their way down Harry's back. As he started to fondle the smooth cheeks, Oliver pulled back a bit to meet Harry's eyes, but didn't break the embrace.

"You feel how my hands slowly made their way down?" A nod. "You can guess where they're going next, right?" Another nod, accompanied by a smile.

"When you're with someone for the first time, ESPECIALLY with someone who is new to sex, it's good to give cues as to where you're heading. That way, you can feel if they tense up or pull away and it'll help you understand what they're thinking. Them pulling away doesn't necessarily mean stop, but you should pause and figure out what's next. So right now, as I do THIS" Oliver said, rubbing a finger lightly across Harry's rosebud "you've sensed it coming are were ready for it."

"Ohhh... oh yea!" Harry exclaimed, melting against him.

"That tells me you want more. Right?"

"Merlin, YES!"

He laughed a bit, and continued to tease Harry's hole lightly. Speaking softly in his ear, Oliver continued the lesson. "Not all signs from a lover will be that clear. Over time, you'll learn to pick up on them. The key thing right now is to know that they exist and to watch out for them." 

He paused the motions of his fingers, "Understand Harry?"

Knowing that Oliver was testing his listening skills just then, Harry looked up at him, "Yea, got it."

"Good" Oliver replied, and his smile grew wider as he started teasing Harry's hole some more, eliciting soft moans from the cute second year. They kissed for another minute as Oliver continued brushing across Harry's rosebud with a finger. "Shall we dry off?" he asked, pulling away slightly.

"Sure, Harry replied" as he turned around and shut off the faucets.

They toweled off and headed back towards the locker room. As Oliver got some fresh towels and laid them down on the wide bench, Harry wondered just how much sexual activity, hell even just WANKING, the locker room benches had seen over the years.

"So, just like other stuff, you can't rush right into fucking either. I mean... you CAN... but it's much better for your partner if you work up to it. Think about how much time we spent on you the other day with Malfoy." Oliver gave Harry a minute to think back on it, enjoying the happy and lustful expression that came over his face as he did so. "Now, lay down on the bench, spread eagle, face down."

Harry did so and Oliver got on the bench behind him on all fours. He pulled Harry's cheeks apart, exposing his small hairless hole, and blew on it gently to tease him. Harry moaned softly, enjoying the new sensation. As Oliver leaned in and starting licking around his puckered anus, the younger boy's moaning got much louder.

Harry couldn't have kept quiet if he wanted to. And he DIDN'T want to!

"Oh... Oh... Oliver. FUCK!" Harry hit the bench with a fist, needing an outlet for his energy. "Don't... don't stop." 

"I won't" Oliver said, pausing only briefly enough to get the words out before putting his tongue back to work. Harry continued to moan, feeling as though all the nerve endings in his groin were being fired up by the hot wet tongue working on him. Oliver continued licking, swirling his tongue around, continuing to keep Harry stimulated and moaning.

After a few more moments of this he worked one hand between Harry's legs to cup his balls. He started playing with them gently, coaxing Harry to rise up a bit. Harry complied, coming up on his knees a bit to raise his ass in the air, shoulders and head still flat on the bench, cushioned by the towels. Oliver pulled back slightly to take in the sight, something he'd been dreaming of doing for well over a year, and now he just couldn't believe his good luck.

He went back to work, reaching forward further and started wanking Harry lightly, using his thumb and index finger to slowly move his foreskin over and back on the mushroom head. The green-eyed owner moaned appreciatively at the extra attention. Oliver licked below the hole, trailing over Harry's taint and also teasing his balls for a bit. Harry continued his moaning, completely lost in the hot wetness of the mouth working on him. 

Coming back to the small rosebud, Oliver started pushing his tongue in, gently but firmly penetrating the tight hole over and over. His lover's moaning reached new heights and he kept inching his bum into the air further as time went on, instinctually seeking out the tongue that was delightfully invading his insides. His body was almost a triangle now, his ass was so far in the air. Anyone who walked into the locker room just then would have been treated to the sight of the Gryffindor quidditch team captain's face buried in the tight little ass of his young seeker.

"Ugh! Oliver... YES! Oh... Oh... your tongue... OH! DON'T STOP-AH!" That was all Harry could get out before he went over the edge. Even though this wasn't his first time, the stimulation was just too much for him to last long. Oliver felt Harry's cock twitch in his palm as he climaxed, simultaneously feeling the sphincter pucker around his tongue. He stopped his ministrations a moment later as Harry came down from the wave, his body going flat against the bench again, chest heaving with the huge breaths he took, which were slowly getting calmer.

* * *

Oliver waited until Harry had fully settled before speaking. "So, that was one lesson. Are you ready to try out what you learned?" he said in a playful tone. Harry looked back and smiled a wicked smile, then started to get up, so that he and Oliver could switch places. 

Oliver laid down, face up, on the bench where Harry had been. At the younger boy's curious look, Oliver said, "I'm going to lay on my back pull my knees toward me. That will let you see my reactions when you rim me. Plus... you probably noticed that I've been really hard this whole time. I'm good to go at least twice. I bet you can go at least that many times, right?" Harry nodded. "Good. I want you to suck me off before you fuck me."

Oliver had wanted to do everything with Harry, and especially wanted to see that cute face bounce up and down on his cock. He realized that he might be pushing his luck a bit, but he need not have worried. Harry was quite OK being the ‘student' right now. Plus, he had the hots for Oliver anyway.

"Deal" Harry said, the wicked smile returning.

Oliver leaned back and pulled his knees towards his head, raising his bum in the air.

"Put your hands on the back of my legs... that's it... now push them back." Oliver felt Harry's weight keeping his legs back. "Holding that position can get tiring. And this way my hands are free for more fun things" he continued, smiling up at Harry. "We'll switch off every now and then. Like when you want to play with my cock." Harry nodded. "Don't worry. And don't think about it too much. We'll find our rhythm."

Harry nodded. Oliver cocked and eye brew and nodded towards his crotch. Harry needed no further inducement. He'd been excited about this since yesterday when he'd first brought up the idea with Oliver about getting sex lessons. Oliver's ministrations and his first orgasm had distracted him from that for a time, but he was now focused again on why he was here and his enthusiasm and excitement were really getting revved up.

He leaned forward and took a tentative lick at Oliver's hole. It tasted like... nothing really. They'd just come from the shower and he was sure Oliver had used a cleansing spell before, so at least that one piece of hesitation was gone. He licked around the hole a few times, getting used to the motions.

"Yea! That's great! You're doing GREAT Harry!" Oliver said encouragingly... and somewhat loudly. He was so turned on. And they had privacy. Why stifle himself?

Both the words and the volume of encouragement allowed Harry to quickly shed any hesitation he had left. He started rimming his team captain's tight hole intensely, rubbing his tongue in circles, then up and down across the puckering rosebud, now made shiny from all the spit he's left on it.

"Oh... FUCK... yea" Oliver said, letting his head fall back and closing his eyes, losing himself in the sensation. 

Harry continued slurping at the hole, enjoying the moans he was eliciting from his lover. 

"Run your tongue all the way up... that's it... keep going... lick my taint and my balls too."

"Your taint?" Harry asked, pausing.

Oliver lifted his head to look at Harry. "Yea" he nodded towards the area. "That space between a bloke's balls and his hole. The prostate is underneath that. Think back... did the twins poke and lick at that area before they fucked you?"

Harry paused for a moment. "Oh... yea!" he exclaimed, remembering. 

"That helps build up arousal and makes your partner even more eager to get fucked. That spot on the INSIDE that they hit... that's your prostate too."

"Cool."

"Prod it a bit with your fingers while you suck on my balls. It feels absolutely amazing." 

As Harry complied Oliver let out a HUGE and erotic moan as his head fell back against the bench. Harry might be somewhat new at this, but he was learning fast and he had an intuitive grasp of how to hit pleasure spots. 

"Merlin! Yea... that's great!" Oliver moaned as Harry continued, picking up on Oliver's queues to learn which things he liked to feel Harry do to him. Like when Harry let his fingers run lightly over Oliver's balls and all around his crotch, really. That soft touch drove him wild. 

The older boy had deliberately left his rock-hard cock untouched. He was so turned on that he knew he'd come in seconds if he started wanking. And he wanted to make this last. But... then he made a mistake which made holding out impossible.

"See what that does?" he asked Harry, pointed towards the copious amount of pre-cum that had leaked from his cock and had left a large sticky pool on his abs. Harry looked up and leaned forward to get a better look. "When a guy is really turned on, and especially if you poke his prostate, he makes even more pre-cum that usual." 

"Cool!" Harry said, smiling. He leaned forward and licked up a swathe of it from one side of Oliver's stomach, then leaned back a bit, looking at Oliver's face while he contemplated the taste. "You taste... sweet" he said, with a small laugh, but meaning it.

Seeing Harry lick him, and then say THAT while he locked those green eyes with Oliver's own. FUCK! The 15-year-old had never been so aroused. EVER! Until two seconds later...

"I want more" Harry said, leaning forward and taking the source of the delicious nectar into his mouth. Harry greedily sucked Oliver's mushroom head, swirling his tongue all round it, slurping up everything he could find. He even ran his tongue behind the mushroom head, seeking out any liquid that had been trapped under the foreskin. He was rewarded with another dose of the tasty goo. ‘I can see why Draco likes this' Harry thought. He couldn't have possibly described the taste in words right then, but he liked it.

That was all the teenager could take. Watching the object of his affection eat him out, then greedily suck his cock because he said he liked the taste! Nobody could last long in a situation like that. And Oliver's fire had been burning even before he'd come to the locker room.

"OH! Harry... I'm going to shoot!"

Harry didn't pull back. He was figured, rightly, that it would feel better for his lover if he didn't pull off when he came. And he was determined to learn to be a good lover. Plus, he was curious about how Oliver tasted. How ANYONE tasted for that matter. This would be his first experience. Harry could feel Oliver's balls pull up tight and a moment later felt the cock between his lips pulse. Then the load shot into his mouth and he got his very first taste of cum. 

If the pre-cum was sweet, then this was more... salty?... no, savory! Yea, that was a better word. These thoughts passed through his brain in an instant as shot after shot passed his lips. He didn't keep an exact count, but it must have been at least 8 of them. He waited a bit too long to swallow as he tried to savor this first taste of cum. The large volume meant that some of Oliver's load dribbled out of the corners of his mouth before he could gulp it down. 

Harry continued lightly sucking on the cock after it had finished spewing, feeling it get slightly softer in his mouth.

"Harry." Oliver said insistently, slapping his shoulder a few times. "Stop!"

"Sorry" he replied, pulling back. "It's really sensitive after?"

"Yea. Very. It'll be OK again in a minute. Let's just rest for a sec" Oliver said, letting his head settle back and allowing his body to relax, legs out straight. Harry sat up and straddled Oliver, sitting back on the older boy's thighs, careful not to rest his weight on the cock and balls underneath him.

"So, you liked that I gather?" Harry said jokingly.

"Merlin yes!" came the reply, just as light heartedly. "You liked swallowing my load?"

"Umm... yea. I've been curious about it for a while. Now I kind of understand why Draco likes it so much. Do all guys taste this good?"

"Well, some taste better than others. At least, that's been my experience and what I've heard."

"Huh" Harry said, considering that.

"But, actually, I cheated a little."

"Oh?"

"Yea, I ate a bunch of pineapple yesterday and today. That makes your load taste better."

"REALLY?!" 

"Yep. Asparagus makes it taste worse. So, you know, bear that in mind."

"Wow. Never would have guessed that." This was still another thing for Harry to ponder.

"Anyway... knowing your lover is into you is always a turn on. And hearing you say that you liked tasting me... that was SO hot!"

"I meant it, I wasn't just saying."

"Yea, I could tell. That's what made it really special, and even more of a turn on" Oliver replied. "Come here" he continued, putting his arm up to draw Harry in close. The second year leaned forward, kissing Oliver deeply. Oliver could taste himself on Harry's lips and tongue, and he let out a small moan as he kissed his teammate. They made out for a bit, just enjoying the feel of one another, in no hurry to move.

When they pause a bit later, Harry asked something he'd been wondering about.

"Oliver? You seemed to a shoot a LOT. Is that normal?"

"No, not for me. But since you asked me about this yesterday I've been getting hard a quite a bit and I haven't wanked at all. Anticipation makes most guys shoot more I think. One of the benefits with lots foreplay. That's one reason I said it's nice to be able to take time and work up to it." He smiled. "And when that anticipation lasts a while, like more than a day, and you're constantly hard thinking about it... well... your balls are bound to have a bigger load than normal." He paused for a minute, deciding whether to say something else. "I've... I've thought you were cute since that first day we met, when McGonagall said that you'd make a good seeker."

"I felt the same way!" Harry replied. This immediately made Oliver relax, as he'd been worried how Harry would react. He had no way of knowing that Harry already KNEW, having overheard him say as much to the twins when he spied on them from behind the mirror. "It was more than cute though. You made me feel... WARM. I didn't really know what that meant at the time. Now I know that, even then, I had the hots for you." He leaned in and they kissed again. 

For Oliver, it was even better than a moment ago. He knew Harry liked him, the younger boy wouldn't be here otherwise. But to know that he'd felt the same way, and at the same time, made him feel even closer to him. Harry pulled back a bit.

"You don't mind that I'm into Malfoy, do you?"

"Nope. I fancy lots of boys. So do you, I imagine. Not fair for me to claim that I should be the only one you're into, or that you should only mess around with me. I mean, there's the twins as well, at the very least." 

"Ah... OK... good. Cause, I REALLY do like being with you. But, I also want to mess around."

"No worries mate. Have all the fun you want."

"Yea... well... speaking of that..." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten. I'd planned for all this to unfold something like the way it has. We get our first one ‘out of the way' so that we've got more staying power. It'll be your first fuck, right?" Harry nodded. "Thought so. You're going to REALLY like it. And I didn't want you going over the edge right away. Same for me, it's really hot for me to be able to teach you like this. And I didn't want to cum too quickly either."

"Oh. I guess I get that... but why?"

"You wouldn't know this. But sometimes being fucked feels very different and you need to stop right after you cum if you're the bottom. Sometimes things are too sensitive, or there's tightness and pains that your body suppressed while you're having sex that only come out after. You every been in an odd position when you wank but only feel the muscle cramps, or whatever, AFTER you go over the edge?"

"I..." Harry thought a moment. "Yes, actually! Wow, that happens to everyone?"

"Yep. And not just to your limbs. Your ass muscles and such can feel the same way. Not everyone. And not every time. But it's something you should bear in mind." Oliver let that sink in for a moment. "OK, the uh... lecture is over. Time for you to practice what you've learned. I'm already pretty loose but I want you to warm me up anyway so that you know how it's done." Oliver reached over to his nearby wand, casting lubrication spells on his ass and both of their hard cocks. "Put one finger in."

Harry did so, and it slipped in pretty easily.

"Wiggle it around a bit, try and find that special spot inside me. You know what I'm talking about, don't you?" he asked with a smirk, remembering Harry's reaction when he was getting fucked the other day. 

Harry started moving around inside, tentatively at first. When Oliver didn't give any sort of indication of discomfort he got bolder. He felt around his insides poking and prodding. 

"Yea! There it is. Press is again. Ugh! Yea! Now, it's in roughly the same place for everybody. That's what you want to try and hit with your cock when you're inside. Got it?"

"Yea!"

"Good. Now, put another finger in." Harry felt a bit more resistance. "Wiggle them around a bit, slowly, and scissor them too. You want to stretch out my hole so that it's ready for you. You're still small so two fingers should be fine. Once you get bigger you'll want to work your way up to three."

Harry continued his slow finger fucking of his sex tutor, still intent on trying to ‘get it right' as much as he could. Every now and again he'd press on that special spot and get an extra moan from Oliver. As he watched, he noticed that the more he pressed on that spot the more precum leaked from his cock. ‘Oh, that must be what he was doing to the twins that time' Harry realized, thinking back to the time when we watched Oliver tease each of twins with a finger while they were pinned to the wall. 

Harry's cock had been rock-hard for a while now and he was growing anxious to finally ‘do the deed.' He paused and looked up at Oliver to catch his attention. 

"I... think I'm ready to... umm..." Harry said softly. 

"To WHAT Harry?" Oliver asked, deliberately being coy.

"To... you know..." he said, a bit louder. 

"Harry... Look at what we're doing. I want to hear you SAY it! There's no need to be shy" Oliver continued.

"I want to fuck you" Harry said, finally, with boldness that time.

"Good! I WANT you to fuck me Harry" he replied with a smile. "Shyness is rarely a turn on, at least, not when you're looking to top. Got it?"

"Yea."

"Good. Now..." Oliver pulled his legs back "give it to me."

The image of the hot teenager that Harry had lusted after asking, fairly demanding, to be fucked was an incredible turn on for Harry. He climbed on top of Oliver, laying so that his torso helped to push the upper classman's splayed knees back towards his head. Harry leaned in and kissed Oliver deeply for a bit, getting his cock into position. He leaned back up and lined up the mushroom head against Oliver's rosebud. He took a breath to calm himself and then pressed in. Oliver relaxed when he felt the pressure, knowing what to do, and allowed Harry's cock to slip inside.

"Oh! Oh FUCK!" Harry said, as his head and part of the shaft pressed past Oliver's ring.

"Just hold it there for a sec, let me get used to it."

"Ungh!" Harry groaned a bit in frustration, wanted to sink himself inside. 

"I know, I know, it can be hard to go slow. But it's MUCH easier on your lover if you can ease into things. Here, let me take your mind off it a bit. Come here" he said, pulling Harry in for a kiss. 

Harry very carefully leaned forward, making sure not to push in further nor pull out. His lips met Oliver's and they tongue wrestled for a bit. In truth, Oliver probably could have taken all of Harry's cock right away, but he wanted to teach him the right way to do this rather than have him bumble around his first few times and risk hurting this partner.

As they kissed, Oliver rubbed his hands down Harry's back and started playing with his ass cheeks. He just rubbed them a bit at first, but then grabbed them, pulling them gently but firmly forward. Harry got the message. Not breaking their kiss, he started pressing the rest of his cock inside, bottoming out inside his team captain a few seconds later. For a moment, he just paused there, enjoying the amazing sensation of having his cock fully enveloped in the velvety glove of a nice warm ass for the first time. 

Finally, Harry pulled back a bit and started to fuck Oliver properly. At first it was slow shallow strokes as got used to the motions. But soon he was really hammering away at it.

"OH... OH FUCK Oliver... you feel amazing" he said between strokes.

"That's it Harry. Give it to me. I love feeling your cock inside me. Hit that spoooAHT... yea! That's it! Yea... Yea... don't stop" Oliver cooed, enjoying the intense jabbing of Harry's fuck pole inside him. A few times his cock slipped out entirely and Harry had to stop and line himself up again before getting going. Oliver was ready for that. He knew Harry would do that as he learned how this worked. Even experienced lovers could do that, he couldn't really expect someone new at this to be perfect. So, he swallowed the mild frustration he felt whenever it happened and just gave occasional words of encouragement.

But all in, Oliver was LOVING this. Harry was making him feel good. Hell, even just glancing down and seeing the cute, naked, green-eyed boy he'd fantasized was making him feel good. The sensations going from his insides to his hard cock were just amazing. 

Finally, Oliver couldn't stop himself anymore. He grabbed his cock and started wanking furiously, grateful for the lubrication spell he'd put on it earlier. 

"Fuck Harry! I'm getting so close. You?"

"Yea" the 12-year-old replied, not pausing in his fucking motions.

"Do it! I want to feel you cum while you're inside me Harry. CUM FOR ME!" the cute teenager half-shouted, knowing the erotic effect it would have on his lover. He wasn't disappointed. Harry climaxed a few strokes later, his dry cum causing his cock to spasm wildly against Oliver's sphincter. Oliver came just after, shooting his load onto both their chests, with one shot even hitting Oliver on his chin, dribbling down onto his neck.

Harry pulled out shortly after Oliver came and allowed him to straighten out his legs. Then Harry laid on top of him, squishing the copious load between their chests as they caught their breath and came down from the fantastic high they both just had.

"You did great for your first time" Oliver finally said, stroking Harry's back.

"Really? Thanks."

"I clearly had a good time" he replied, shifting slightly so that Harry would feel the stickiness of his drying load. "And even though your eyes were closed in concentration, I could tell by your expression that you liked it too."

"Ummmm... yea" came Harry's contented reply. 

They laid together for another few minutes until Harry decided it was probably time to continue the day. He slowly got up and then stretched a bit once he got to his feet. They headed for the showers to rinse off.

"So" Oliver said, "you feel better now about what you'll get up to with Draco?"

"Much. It was great being on the receiving end, but I also loved being the top. And" looking straight at Oliver to convey his sincerity "you're a fantastic teacher."

"Thanks mate."

"In fact," Harry continued, playfulness in his voice "I might need some more advanced classes in the future."

Oliver immediately caught his meaning. "Sure, whenever you like. In fact, maybe we can bring in a third and you can play the part of the observer. You know, get some proper PERSPECTIVE on it" Oliver chuckled.

While it was clearly meant as a joke, the comment immediately sparked an idea for Harry which he continued to roll over in his head as they finished rinsing off from their earlier escapade. He knew JUST the boy he'd like Oliver to use to demonstrate some more techniques. But the question was, HOW to get him folded into their little group?

They finished showering and Oliver left after kissing Harry goodbye with a quick peck on the lips. Harry's mind still reeling with possibilities of how he'd get that third boy into the picture. A plan started to form in his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. As I've said, please keep the feedback and any suggestions for future chapters coming. The more praise and encouragement I get, even a brief "I liked your story because..." the better. caladan10 at tutanota dot com to email me. The more feedback I get, the more likely I am to write further chapters. Also, as I've mentioned before, please drop me an email if you spot any typos or inconsistencies. Coming across them when I read a story snaps me out of the fantasy and I hate it. So I strive to keep mine free of errors. I don't always succeed. Any help you can offer is appreciated.


End file.
